Holder: The Yellow Bird
by The Plato Baskom
Summary: Psychokinesis kekuatan yang telah menyebabkan banyaknya kekacauan pada masa lalu, kekuatan yang di segel demi mencegah terulangnya kejadian itu. Namun kini mereka telah muncul kembali, manusia-manusia terpilih yang lahir dengan kemampuan Psychokinesis, Dan disinilah cerita tentang mereka dimulai. Mereka yang saat ini dikenal oleh dunia dengan sebutan HOLDER
1. Chapter 1

Prolog + Chapter 1

Apakah kau pernah mendengar istilah _telekinesis_? istilah telekinesis ini pertama kali ditemukan tahun 1890 oleh peneliti berdarah rusia-jerman yang bernama Alexsander asakof seorang ilmuwan sekaligus paranormal dibidang metafisika pada tahun 1914 yang merujuk pada sebuah kemampuan yang dapat memanipulasi benda atau sering disebut juga _psychokinesis_ adalah sebuah kemampuan yang dapat mengangkat, menggerakan, dan membengkokan suatu benda dengan kekuatan pikiran. kekuatan pikiran dipercaya dapat menciptakan medan energi yang memungkinkan membuat benda bergerak dengan cara menghubungkan energi mental/pikiran kita dengan konsentrasi penuh ke suatu benda untuk di manipulasi.

Menurut ilmuwan dan para psikologi, _telekinesis_ atau _psychokinesis_ dapat terjadi karena semua benda memiliki energi. Dan si manusia itu sendiri sebenarnya adalah medan energi, karena itu sangat mungkin bahwa satu medan energi dapat mempengaruhi medan energi yang lain.

Namun sebernarnya kemampuan menggerakkan, mengangkat, atau membengkokkan benda hanyalah sebuah kemampuan dasar dari telekinesis para ilmuwan menyebutnya dengan nama _psychokinesis mikro_. Tingkat ini diberi nama _psychokinesis makro_ , berbeda dari yang tadi kemampuan _telekinesis_ ini mencangkup jangkauan yang lebih luas tidak hanya terbatas pada menggerakan, mengangkat, dan membengkokan seorang pengguna _telekinesis_ yang sudah mencapai tahap ini bahkan dapat mengendalikan, menciptakan, dan memanipulasi setiap unsur alam yang ada di sekitar. Para ilmuwan sendiri membagi _telekinesis_ tingkat _makro_ ini dengan 30 jenis, Sebut saja salah satu nya adalah _Aerokinesis_. orang-orang dengan kemampuan _Aerokinesis_ ini dapat mengendalikan angin di sekitar mereka sesuka hati bahkan dapat menciptakan sebuah tornado.

Tapi tentu saja tidak semua manusia dapat menggunakan _telekinesis_ karena pada dasarnya kemampuan ini selain mebutuhkan konsentrasi yang luar biasa juga membutuhkan pelatihan mental dengan meditasi, mungkin bisa di bilang _telekinesis_ merupakan kemampuan alami yang tertidur pada manusia.

Dan karena itu selalu terjadi kesenjangan antara para _telekinesis_ dan orang biasa, memang tidak bisa di pungkiri kapapun atau dimanapun kesenjangan sosial merupakan penyakit yang selalu ada dalam struktur kemasyarakatan, begitu pula antara para _telekinesis_ dan orang biasa. .

Misalnya saja apa yang terjadi di eropa pada abad pertengahan, pada masa itu semua orang di kelilingi rasa takut dan benci pada penyihir karna mereka di anggap sebagai kaki tangan iblis atau orang yang melakukan kontrak dengan iblis sehingga mereka sering di buru dan di bunuh dengan cara keji seperti di bakar hidup-hidup. Namun tau kah kau bahwa kemampuan para penyihir itu bukan berasal dari iblis atau semacamnya melainkan dari kekuatan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Pada zaman ini seiring berkembang nya Iptek yang sangat pesat para _telekinesis_ tidak lagi di buru namun masih di rahasiakan dari publik dengan ada nya undang-undang khusus mengenai mereka. hal ini tidak lain untuk mencegah terjadinya kesenjangan yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Namun nyatanya selalu saja ada pihak oposisi, begitupun dikalangan para _holder_ sendiri tidak semua holder mengikuti peraturan itu, nyatanya banyak para holder yang menyalah gunakan kekuatan nya untuk melakukan tindakan merugikan bahkan menyebabkan teror di masyarakat, oleh sebab itu setiap negara membentuk sebuah unit khusus yang beranggotakan para holder. Sepeti hal nya Jepang yang terkenal dengan unit Anbu milik mereka.

Jadi pada akhirnya meskipun mereka tidak di buru oleh manusia tanpa telekinesis seperti yang di alami para penyihir. Mereka akan tetap di buru, atau lebih tepat nya kini mereka akan saling memburu sesama holder.

Seperti kata pepatah:

 _"Kekuatan besar akan selalu menarik masalah yang lebih besar"_

Di diantara mereka ada seorang anak muda yang terpaksa terlibat dalam pertikaian diantara mereka bukan demi menyelamatkan dunia ataupun menghancurkannya, tapi demi menyelamatkan seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai dunia.

.

.

\- HOLDER: The Yellow Bird -

.

.

"Huhh akhir nya kita sampai juga" ujar seorang gadis yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Yah setidak nya kita beruntung masih ada penerbangan ke jepang yang tersisa..."

"...jika saja tidak ada orang bodoh yang menghilangkan tiket kita, mungkin sekarang kita sedang bersantai sambil meminum segelas kopi" ujarku ketus.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa hmm" balasnya sambil memelototi ku.

Salah siapa katanya? Jelas-jelas itu salahmu bodoh, bukankah kau yang dengan ceroboh menghilangkan tiketnya, dan berhentilah menyalahkanku.

"Ya...ya...terserah"balasku acuh sambil mulai berjalan dan mengabaikannya.

"Hei jangan meninggalkanku mata empat kurang ajar"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Kau membuat kita menjadi perhatian semua orang di bandara ini kau tahu, dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'mata empat' itu membuatku terdengar seperti alien" Dia benar-benar merepotkan seharusnya aku tinggalkan saja dia di prancis.

.

Dimalam yang sama ditempat lain

.

Di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit dua orang berbeda gender sedang berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja Ojou-san dan berikan serum SQ itu padaku... Jujur saja aku tidak begitu suka memukul seorang gadis"ujar seorang pria bermasker, dilihat dari perawakannya mungkin dia berusia sekitar 25 tahun pria itu mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan rompi anti peluru yang berwarna silver yang persis dengan warna rambutnya.

"Fufufu,,, terimakasih tapi kau tidak perlu sungkan polisi-san karena aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyerah"ujar sang gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak akan segan-segan kau tahu"ujar pria itu disertai listrik yang keluar dari kedua tangannya.

"Kau memang tidak perlu sungkan masker-san, yah kecuali jika kau ingin mati" balasnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik pakaian nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku maju" kata si pria bermasker sambil berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Tidak mau kalah si gadis itu langsung menggoreskan pisau yang ia pegang ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri sehingga darah berceceran kemana-mana.

Si masker yang melihat hal itu ia langsung melompat mundur, dan benar saja di tempatnya tadi sudah di penuhi lubang seukuran kelereng jika saja instingnya tidak bekerja mungkin dia sudah tamat.

"Hmm menggunakan darah sebagai senjata….sepertinya kau tipe _hydrokinesis_ apa aku benar?" Kata si masker sambil menatap cairan merah yang secara ajaib keluar dari lubang-lubang tadi dan dan terbang kembali ke arah si gadis itu.

"Yah kau benar dan kau pastinya tipe _elektrokinesis_ " kata si gadis yang kini di kelilingi oleh cairan warna merah yang ternyata adalah darahnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu pasti kau selalu mengalami _anemia_ "

"Hahahaha….tentu saja itu tidak pernah terjadi, namun jika itu terjadi aku hanya perlu mengambil darah dari korbanku sebagai gantinya, dan jika kau mau aku akan dengan senang melakukannya padamu tampan"

"Tidak terimakasih lagi pula aku orang berdarah biru"pria itu bergumam kecil lalu ia juga ikut menghilang diikuti kilatan biru.

Gadis itu menggerakan tangan kearah si pria bermasker tadi dan secara otomatis darah yang di sekeliling nya langsung melesat seperti peluru.

'Drutt'

'Drutt'

'Drutt'

Si masker hanya bisa menghindar dan menahannya sesekali, ini benar-benar sulit baginya jika dia terus-terusan seperti ini dia akan tamat. Dan ia yakin gadis itu tidak akan pernah kehabisan stok darah karna darah yang ia gunakan selalu kembali kepada gadis itu.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain' pikir si masker, ia mengambil jarak menjauh dari gadis sambil mengkokohkan kembali kuda-kuda, Petir di kedua tangannya semakin menggila.

Dengan kecepatan penuh si masker ini berlari menerjang ribuan butir darah yang melesat kearahnya dengan menggunakan listrik di tangan kirinya sebagai perisai.

Melihat lawannya yang terus maju si gadis mau tidak mau ia kembali menggoreskan pisau ke tangan yang satunya, lalu dia membentuk sebuah perisai untuk menahan terjangan si masker

'Duarrr'

Suara ledakan dari benturan kedua energi itu memecahkan keheningan pada malam itu, dengan memanfaatkan kondisi itu si pria bermasker melakukan pukulan menyamping yang di arahkan langsung ke kepala si gadis, namun gadis itu masih bisa menghindarinya. Meski sedikit terlamabat dengan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya karna efek ledakan tadi pengelihatan si gadis sedikit terganggu sehingga hampir saja serangan itu mengenainya jika saja dia adalah seorang pemula dengan pengalaman minim serangan itu pasti sudah menghancurkan kepalanya

Mengetahui serangannya dapat di hindari si pria masker ini berniat kembali melakukan serangan dengan tangan kiri nya namun tanpa dia sadari tangan kiri nya sudah dililit oleh gumpalan darah milih gadis itu.

Sementara si gadis mengeluarkan seringai kecil lalu ia mengepalkan tangan kanan nya seolah-olah sedang mencengkram sesuatu.

'Krakk'

Si pria bermasker sedikit meringis ia melepas paksa lilitan darah itu dengan mengalirkan listrik yang cukup besar dan kemudian ia melompat mundur, karena kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan itu.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku masker-kun" kata si gadis di sertai senyum mengejek

"Mungkin saja" balasnya sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang dapat di pastikan sudah remuk.

"Sekarang giliranku" ujar si gadis lalu ia berlari.

Darah yang ada di sekitar nya menggumpal di kedua tangan seperti sebuah bor.

Serangan pertama nya dapat di hindari oleh si masker, ia melanjutkan serangan nya dengan tangan nya yang satu nya namun si masker masih bisa menghindari nya dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuh nya.

"Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar huhh" ujar si gadis sambil terus menyerang dengan membabi buta.

Si masker hanya diam ia hasur berkonsentrasi agar tubuh nya tidak berlubang, ia sengaja tidak menangkis serangan dari si gadis karna itu hanya akan berakhir dengat terbuka nya pertahanan milik nya.

Si gadis memberikan uppercut dengan tangan kiri nya, dan si masker itu menghindari dengan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, namun karna sebuah kesalah di kehilangan keseimbangan nya, tentu saja momen ini tidak disia-siakan oleh si gadis. Dia langsung melakukan gerkan menusuk ke arah organ vital si masker.

"Taicho" ujar sebuah suara yang di iringi dengan sebuah bola api yang melesat kearah mereka.

'Duuaaaarrr' suara ledakan yang sangat dahsya bahkan sampai membuat gedung yang mereka pijak sedikit bergetar.

Asap serta debu-debu yang berterbangan memenuhi sekitar area tadi. Dari sana keluarlah dua sosok yang tadi terlibat dalam pertarungan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa taicho" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang berdiri diatas sebuah parabola disudut gedung.

"Yah aku tidak apa-apa, dan terima kasih "jawab pemuda pria itu dengan nada sedikit frustasi.

"Dasar pengganggu" umpat si gadis.

"Menyerahlah gadis rubah kau sudah terkepung" kali ini sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang wanita berekor itu.

"Fufu gadis rubah julukan yang bagus aku suka itu"

"Baiklah karna kau sudah terkepung alangkah baik nya kau menyerah dan berikan serum SQ itu" uja si gadis yang melemparkan bola api tadi.

Si wanita itu terdiam ini buruk tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka sekaligus, pilihan terakhir nya adalah lari namun itu tidaklah mudah,

'Tidak ada pilihan lain' batinnya

kemudian ia mengambil sebuah tabung kaca yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau dari balik jaketnya.

"Baiklah sesuai perintah atasanku, jika kami tidak bisa mendapatkan benda ini maka tidak boleh ada yang memiliknya" dia berkata sambil mengangkat tabung kecil itu keatas seperti hendak membantingnya.

"Tunggu apa yang akan kau lakukan" teriak pria yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

"Seperti yang ku katakan barusan jika kami tidak bisa memiliknya maka tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya..."

"Dan sekarang jika kalian tidak membukakan jalan untukku aku akan menghancurkan benda ini" ini adalah opsi terakhir nya, sebenar nya dia hanya menggertak karna ia tahu benda ini sangat berharga, dan ia yakin mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti nya.

"Taicho bagaimana ini" tanya si gadis berambut merah.

Si masker atau yang di panggil oleh si gadis merah dengan sebutan taicho itu hanya diam, ia sedang mimikikan opsi-opsi yang harus dia pilih dalam kondisi seperti.

'Dia pasti hanya menggertak, yah aku yakin itu. Tapi jika tidak kami akan kehilangan serum itu untuk selamanya, tapi jika aku menurutinya, hasilnya akan tetap sama tapi setidak nya kami masih memiliki kesempatan untuk merebutnya kembal. Yah sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Biarkan dia lewat" jawab si pria bermasker.

"Tapi taicho itu lebih buruk dari pada-"

"Sudah lakukan saja" ucap pria bermasker memotong perkataan pria yang satunya.

"Bagus kau memang sangat bijak masker-kun... Dan seperti yang pemimpinmu katakan tadi sebaiknya kau menyikir dari sana pemuda-san" ucap wanita itu sambil berbalik menghadap pria yang satunya.

"Cih" dengan berat hati ia mengikut perkataan wanita itu, karena bagaimanapun perintah tetaplah perintah.

"Baiklah terimakasih atas kerja samanya dan sampai jumpa" setelah mengatakan itu dia berlari dan melompat dari atas gedung itu. Lalu menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa maksud semua ini taicho" ucap si gadis berambut merah yang diam sejak tadi.

"Tenanglah akan ku jelaskan nanti sebaiknya sekarang nya kita kembali ke markas" pria masker itu menjawab dengan nada yang sangat dingin seperti nya dia juga merasa sangat kesal.

Mendengar nada bicara pimpinan mereka yang seperti itu mau tak mau mereka mengikuti apa yang dikatakan pemimpinnya. Lalu mereka semua ikut menghilang di telan malam.

.

Change scene

.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam yang artinya sudah 4 jam berlalu sejak aku tiba di jepang, dan berbicara tentang jepang perlu di ketahui bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah orang jepang asli ini bisa dibuktikan dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto yang disandang kepadaku, meskipun rambut pirang dan mata biruku tidak mencerminkan karateristik orang asia namun aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku asli orang jepang.

Meskipun sejak 10 tahun terakhir aku menetap di prancis bersama jii-sama, aku di adopsi olehnya saat aku berusia 7 tahun entah bagaimana awal pertemuan kami karena kebetulan beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan berakhir dengan amnesia.

Aku pernah bertanya kepada jii-sama tentang bagaimana masa laluku, namun dia selalu membalas nya dengan ucapan 'Naruto! lautan itu dalam' entah apa yang orang tua itu maksud. Sebagai gantinya aku meminta ijin agar bisa meneruskan sekolah di Jepang. Dan untungnya dia membolehkannya dan tadi saat kami akan pergi ia menatapku dengan serius sambil memegang kedua pundakku 'Naruto! Hidup itu singkat bagai daun yang berguguran pada musim gugur, dan seperti anak domba yang berjalan melihat awan' itu lah yang dia katakan dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tua bangka itu katakan.

"Naruto saat nya makan malam!" Ujar seorang wanita dari ruang makan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku akan segera turun Jeanne" jawab ku sambil mengenakan kaca mataku, tentu saja sebagai maniak baca aku menderita rabun dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Dan suara tadi adalah suara gadis yang besamaku tadi, namanya adalah jeanne leticia cucu kandung dari jii-sama ku, tentu saja dia asli keturunan orang Prancis. Dan dia sangat cantik dan ku fikir kecantikannya benar-benar menggambarkan ciri khas wanita Prancis, sungguh! aku tidak berbohong atau melebih-lebihkan.

Sama sepertiku dia datang kejepang sebagai pelajar. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa motif yang sebenarnya, yang jelas dia kemari hanyalah untuk membuntutiku. Bahkan dia ngotot ingin tinggal bersama di rumah yang sudah di sediakan jii-sama untukku.

Senang? Yah sebagai remaja normal bohong jika aku mengatakan tidak. Dan meskipun terlihat tidak pantas jika sepasang remaja dalam masa puber tinggal satu atap tapi tenang saja aku tidak punya cukup nyali untuk melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh kepadanya bagaimana pun juga dia adalah pemegang sabut hitam karate, jadi tidak akan sulit baginya untuk menghajar seorang kutu buku semacam diriku.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanyaku setelah sampai meja makan.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu beberapa saat yang lalu" jawabnya sambil menata hidangan yang dia masak d atas meja.

"Apa ini?" Aku kembali bertanya sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalaku, 'Tentu saja tidak apa kau lupa aku mengalami amnesia'batinku menggerutu.

"Ini namanya kare bodoh! Apa kah kau benar-benar orang jepang huhh"

"Ohhh,,," jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kare.

"Haahhh dasar kau ini" ujar nya sambil menyodorkan piring yang sudah terisi.

"Terima kasih" ujarku.

Hmmm jadi ini yang dinamakan kare, bagiku ini lebih terlihat seperti lumpur yang di rebus, sebenar nya bukan ini bukan lah hal baru lagi pula ini adalah masakan Jeanne jadi sudah dipastikan bahwa bentuk nya pasti tidak akan normal.

Dengan penuh keyakinan aku memasukan kare buatan Jeanne ke dalam mulutku, dan hmmm sudah kuduga rasanya pasti akan seperti ini.

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya? Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat kare"

'Pertamakali kata nya? Dia pasti bercanda!'batinku tidak percaya

"Ini…hmmm…bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya"

"Ba-bagaimana?"

"Jeanne!"

"Hai"

"Kare ini"

"Hmm"

"Rasanya"

"Hai hai"

"Sangatt"

"Bisakah kau katakan saja langsung bodoh"sentak jeanne yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Hahahah" entah mengapa aku sangat menikmati ketika melihat wajah yang sedang kesal, sebenarnya jeanne adalah gadis yang manis jika aku mengesampingkan sikap egois dan keras kepalanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya atau apa, meskipun kami selalu bersama sejak kecil aku tidak pernah mersakan hal-hal yang biasa dirasakan antar lawan jenis. Yah setidaknya itulah yang aku rasakan sampai saat ini, karna tidak mustahil suatu saat perasaan ini akan berkembang kearah yang lebih serius. Namun aku juga tidak begitu berharap karena aku yakin akan sangat merepotkan menaruh rasa pada gadis seperti Jeanne.

"Bisa kah kau berhenti menggodaku" kata Jeanne mengerutkan bibirnya.

Oh dia sangat manis.

"Ahaha maaf…maaf…tapi ini benar-benar luar biasa Jeanne aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa kare ini dibuat oleh seorang pemula" ini memang luar biasa bung memang tidak seharusnya aku meremehkan skill memasaknya, meskipun dari segi penampilan masakannya selalu tampak mengerikan bahkan terkadang itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti makan yang di ciptakan untuk umat Manusia, tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi soal rasa Jeanne tidak pernah mengecewakan. Mungkin ungkapan 'jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya' benar-benar cocok dengan masakannya.

"Be-benarkah"

"Hmmm ini sangat sangat enak bahkan aku merasa bisa menghabiskan semua kare ini seorang diri" yah aku tidak berbohong bahkan aku sudah 5x nambah dan itu sama sekali belum cukup kare ini sungguh-

"Sudah kuduga aku memang jenius dalam hal memasak"katanya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

'Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, masakanmu memang enak. tapi tidak pernah kah kau memikirkan bentuknya?'

"Yah….yah….kau sangat jenius cheaf Jeanne" ujar dengan malas sambil kembali menuangkan kare yang ke- entahlah aku lupa yang jelas aku sudah menghabiskan setengahnya.

"Hmmm….jika tidak berniat memujiku sebaiknya jangan lakukan"

"akanku ingat itu"

"Huhhh kau menyebalkan" ucapnya, oh ngomong-ngomong Jeanne sudah menyelesaikan makannya sejak tadi dan dari yang kulihat dia hanya makan lebih sedikit dari biasanya, mungkinkah dia sedang diet?.

"Oh ya aku baru ingat…Naruto besok kita akan mulai masuk sekolah"

"Huhhh?"

"Aku bilang kita akan mulai masuk sekolah besok"

"Maaf bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi" aku mungkin salah dengar yah aku pasti salah deng-

"Aku bilang kita akan mulai masuk sekolah besok!"Dia berteriak tepat di samping kupingku, Woy kau tidak perlu berteriak bung aku tidak tuli ! Dan sejak kapan kau berdiri disampingku.

"Kau pasti bercanda Jeanne"kataku sambil mengusap-usap telingaku yang malang.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh"

"Tapi kenapa harus besok!"

"Karena besok hari Senin jadi sudah sewajarnya kita sekolah bukan" jawabnya dengan wajah polos, sial dia benar-benar manis.

"Seluruh anak di dunia juga tahu bodoh!" Tanpa sadar aku mulai meninggikan nada bicaraku

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa bertanya"

"Maksudku, kita baru sampai malam ini jeanne! Malam ini kau tahu!-"

"Yah tentu saja aku tahu dan berhentilah berteriak kau pikir aku tuli hahh?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus besok kita bahkan belum merapihkan barang-barang milik kita! Lalu bukankah kita juga harus menyelesaikan admin-"

"Kita bisa urus barang-barang kita nanti dan kau tidak perlu khawatir kakek sudah mengurus itu semua dan dia bilang kita bisa masuk kapan saja, lagi pula besok adalah upacara pembukaan semester ke-2, jadi kita tidak perlu repot membawa buku"

"Kalau begitu kau berangkat sendiri saja besok, aku akan masuk lusa"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus masuk bersamaku besok"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada alasan! Jika kau masih menolak bersiaplah merasakan ini" dia berkata sambil mengacungkan tinjunya, sial! Dia benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib para lelaki jika seluruh wanita di dunia ini sepertimu jeanne.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu" memang mustahil meruntuhkan pendirian gadis ini, dia memang benar-benar keras kepala.

"Bagus. Besok aku akan membangunkanmu pagi-pagi, sekarang kau bereskan meja makan dan jangan tidur terlalu larut karena membaca buku konyolmu itu"

"Baik maam" yah aku hanya bisa pasrah, dan sepertinya esok akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan.

 **Esok nya**

"Huh,,,huh,,, akhirnya kita sampai juga" jeanne berkata sambil terengah-engah. Kini kami sedang duduk di depan gedung utama sekolah baru kami yang bernama akademi kuoh .

"Pada akhirnya kita tidak dapat menghadiri upacara pembukaannya" balasku sambil melepas kaca mataku, lalu mengelap wajahku yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dengan sapu tangan yang kebetulan aku bawa. Ini adalah hal yang baru bagiku, aku bukan tipe orang yang atletis seperti Jeanne berlari sejauh 300m dan hanya merasakan kelelahan tanpa pingsan merupkan sebuah keajaiban untukku, di tambah lagi aku belum sempat memakan apa-apa pagi ini.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa huhh?"

'Jeanne, tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu yang selalu menuduhku? Bukankah sudah jelas kau yang bersalah disini'batinku kesal.

"Jika saja kau bangun lebih awal dan membangunkanku!" Dia melanjutkan omelannya.

Hoy bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kau yang akan membangunkanku? Lalu dimana letak kesalahanku? Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya untuk tidur sampai kau membangunkanku.

"Ya….ya…aku yang salah, lebih baik sekarang kita masuk, tapi jika bisa aku ingin melihat kantinnya terlebih dahulu"

"Tidak kita akan langsung ke ruang guru, lagi pula hari ini tidak ada pelajaran dan sekolah akan pulang lebih cepat"

Aku hanya membalas nya dengan menganggukan kepalakaku, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mendebat nya.

"Yosh mari kita mulai kehidupan SMA kita dijepang" dia berteriak lantang sambil mengacungkan tangan kanan nya ke atas.

"Terkadang aku iri dengan semangat mu itu" gumamku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman kecil sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihat tingkah nya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada! Ayo kita pergi" dan pada akhirnya kehidupan SMA normal kami dimulai.

Setidaknya itulah yang aku harapkan...

Setelah kami menyelesaikan beberapa administrasi tambahan, kami di beritahu agar menemui orang yang akan menjadi wali kelas kami di ruang guru. Dan disinilah kami menunggu di depan ruang guru dengan sabar, sebenar nya hanya aku yang merasa begitu karna si bodoh Naruto sedang asyik membaca buku konyolnya itu tanpa mempedukikan sekitarnya, seolah-olah dia adalah satu-satunya manusia di bumi, untung saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan menyebalkannya itu.

"Leticia-san dan Uzumaki-kun kan?" Ujar seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah orang yang akan menjadi wali kelas kami.

"Hai sensei" balas ku dengan memberikan senyum terbaik ku. Sementara si bodoh itu masih saja sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri.

"Namaku Anko dan mulai hari ini aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, jadi jika terjadi sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk berbicara dengan \ku" kata nya sambil tersenyum lembut kepada kami. Sepertinya dia adalah tipe guru yang menggunakan kelembutan untuk menarik minat muridnya.

"Baik Sensei, dan panggil saja aku Jeanne"

"Baiklah Jeanne-san dan…." dia melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto.

"…..Uzumaki-kun aku akan menunjukan kelas kalian sekaligus teman-teman baru kalian" katanya sambil mulai menyusuri kolidor.

"Hai sensei" kataku kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang dan tidak lupa aku menggenggam tangan si bodoh disampingku ini. Jangan salah paham aku melakukan ini agar si bodoh tidak tersesat, lihat saja dia yang masih terpaku pada bukunya aku yakin dia bahkan tidak sadar jika aku sedang menarik tangannya.

"Jeanne-san aku tidak tahu bagaimana kebiasaan orang barat, namun meskipun kalian adalah saudara berpegangan tangan di depan gurumu adalah hal yang kurang pantas" ujar Anko-sensei sambil melirik kearah tangan kami. Seperti yang kuduga dia pasti akan menegur kami.

"Maaf sensei bukan aku bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi jika aku tidak menuntunnya si bodoh ini pasti akan tersesat" balasku sambil menunjuk ke arah si baka-naru yang masih melekatkan pandangannya ke arah buku, aku yakin dia bahkan masih belum sadar jika kami sudah meninggalkan ruang guru.

Sensei melihat ke arah baka-naru lalu menaikan alisnya, sepertinya ini perltama kali nya dia melihat seorang kutu buku akut seperti Naruto "Baiklah, aku turut prihatin pasti berat mempunyai saudara seperti dia" ujar nya

"Terimakasih sensei, aku sudah terbiasa" kataku.

.

Change scene

.

Aku sedang duduk di depan gedung kepolisian menunggu kehadiran atasanku yang aku yakin saat ini sedang mendapat terapi kejiwaan dari para atasan. Tentu saja semua ini berhubungan dengan insiden semalam, sejujurnya aku juga kecewa dengan keputusan Taicho yang membiarkan pelaku lolos bahkan aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia juga ikut bersekongkol dengan si pencuri itu, namun aku segera membuang fikiran itu jauh-jauh karna aku yakin dia selalu memilik alasan yang logis untuk setiap keputusan yang diambil nya.

"Sudah lama menungguku Tobio" sapa seseorang yang sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak…aku baru datang 20 menit 52 detik yang lalu Taicho" jawabku dengan asal, tentu saja kebenarannya lebih dari itu.

"Kita sedang tidak bertugas, jadi panggil saja namaku"

"Baiklah taic- maksudku kakashi senpai,,, jdi Bagaimana?" Lanjut ku mencoba menanyakan hasil dari rapat tadi.

"Itu lebih baik,,, seperti yang kau duga karna ledakan yang dibuat oleh rias aku mendapatkan kuliah spesial dari para atasan" yah wajar saja, keberadaan kami para holder sangat dirahasiakan di negara ini, setiap kejadian atau kejahatan yang berhubungan dengan para holder selalu di sembunyikan oleh negara, bahkan dari kalangan para penegak hukum juga sangat sedikit yang mengetahui keberadaan para holder. Oleh sebab itu pemerintah menyiapkan sebuah unit khusus dalam badan kepolisian bernama ANBU yang tentu saja beranggotakan para holder juga, karna bagaimanapun juga polisi biasa tidak akan bisa menangi kasus yang berkaitan dengan holder liar.

"Nah, sekarang aku menagih penjelasan yang kau janjikan" kata ku

"Bisa kita bicarakan nanti saja, lagipula Rias sedang tidak ada. Kau tahu aku malas menjelaskan sesuatu yang sama berulang kali"

"Tidak aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku…dan tentang Rias aku yang akan menjelaskan kepadanya nanti" tegasku

"Ya apa boleh buat... Ikuti aku kita bicarakan di tempat lain" kata Taic- maksudku kakashi-senpai sambil berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil

"Baiklah"

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan sekarang Senpai?" kataku memulai pembicaraan, saat ini kami sedang duduk di sebuah kedai ramen sederhana tempat biasa kami berkumpul setelah melakukan misi bahkan terkadang kami menyusun strategi disini.

Karna Teuchi-jisan pemilik kedai ini merupakan salah satu mitra kerja kami, tentu saja dia tahu siapa kami karena dia juga seorang holder jenis _sonikinesis_ , jenis ini memungkinkan penggunanya dapat megendalikan atau bahkan menciptakan gelombang _ultrasonik_ , ia menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai sensor dengan meniru prinsip dari kelelawar, dan itu membuat kami tak perlu khawatir akan ada orang luar yang mencoba menguping pembicaraan kami.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran Tobio"

"Asal kau tahu, aku sudah cukup sabar sampai tidak bisa tidur tadi malam"

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui"

"Tentu saja tentang 'itu' Taicho"

"Tentang 'itu' ya"

"Ya tentang 'itu' "

"Baiklah, jadi kau ingin tahu mengenai hal 'itu' "

"Ya, bagaimana?"

"Jadi mengenai hal 'itu'…."

"Ya"

"Aku akan menjelaskan tentang 'i-'"

'Bragg'

"Ok cukup Senpai kau membuat kesal" aku membentak Kakashi-senpai dan tanpa sadar aku menggebrak meja konter.

'Bragg'

"Jangan potong penjelasanju Kouhai kurang ajar" dan Senpai juga melakukan apa yang kulakukan, bahkan lebah keras.

'Bragg'

"Kau yang kurang ajar Senpai…mau berapa kali lagi kau mengulangi kata 'itu' hah?" Kataku sambil kembali menggebrak meja kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi

'Bragg'

"Bukan kah kau yang memintaku menjelaskan hal itu" Senpai juga melakukan itu lebih keras lagi.

'Bragg'

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengulangi kata 'itu' berulang-ulang"

'Bragg'

"Aku mengatakan 'itu' berulang-ulang agar kau paham"

'Bragg'

"Apanya yang paham hah? Kau hanya mengulangi kata 'itu' tanpa penjelasan tambahan"

'Bragg'

"Itu karena tadi kau memotong perkata-"

'Braggg'

'Krakkk'

"Tenanglah kalian berdua!, lihat kalian akan merusak mejaku! " Ow ow tenanglah jii-san kau terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan kau yang menghancurkan meja mu sendiri!

"Ahh maaf….Teuchi-san kami terlau terbawa suasana karna membahas tentang 'itu'" kata Kakashi-senpai dengan nada menyesal ehh maksudku ketakutan

"Yah aku juga minta maaf Teuchi-jisan" kataku dengan penuh penyesalah dan ketekutan tentunya.

"Bagus jangan di ulang lagi…karena aku tidak akan segan-segan meng-skors kalian ke tempat ini mengerti" dia memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya di sertai dengan aura menakutkan yang bahkan dapat membuat orang seperti Kakashi-senpai berkeringat dingin.

"Dan juga jangan lupa mengganti mejaku kalian mengerti" oy kau sendiri yang menghancurkannya tua bangka, jadi kenapa harus kami yang menggantinya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan Kakashi-senpai menatapku dengan tatapan sendu yang berarti 'iya kan saja jika kau ingin selamat'. Apa kau yakin senpai?. Aku mulai berpikir mungkin tua bangka ini memang mantan seorang yakuza tidak dia bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari bos yakuza sekalipun, lihat saja bahkan Kakashi-senpai sampai gemetar.

""Hai"" ujar kami bersamaan, dan mau tak mau kami harus menggantinya nanti karena keselamatan nyawa kami lebih terancam dari dompet kami.

"Baiklah Senpai jangan main-main lagi" kataku

"Baiklah…." dia menyelingi perkataan nya dengan meminum teh. Tanpa melepas masker nya entah bagaimana dia melakukan nya, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Serum yang gadis itu curi adalah penyempurnaan dari serum SQ yang sebelum nya, dan benda itu sangat penting karna tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuat benda itu"

"Lalu apa sebenarnya kegunaan dari serum ini?"

"Kau tahu kan perbedaan kita para holder dengan manusia biasa?" katanya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ya tentu saja"

Kami para holder bisa dengan mudah memaksimalkan kinerja otak kami tanpa perlu bermeditasi karna terlahir dengan _Mind unconsciousness_ yang lebih besar dan dominan, sehingga kami bisa dengan mudah mengalirkan energi pikiran dan menarik energi-enrgi lain yang terdapat dari benda-benda di sekitar kami. Berbeda dengan orang biasa meskipun mereka bisa fokus tapi mereka tidak bisa memaksimalkan kinerja otak mereka dan meskipun bisa dapat di pastikan mereka akan langsung mengalami gejala SHC karna tidak bisa mengendalikan energi yang membeludak secara spontan.

"Nah fungsi serum itu adalah merangsang otak manusia hingga mencapai batas maksimalnya, dengan kata lain serum ini bisa merubah warga sipil menjadi seorang holder"

Oy menciptakan seorang holder katanya? Apakah mungkin? Memang sih setiap orang dilahirkan dengan bakat _telekinesis_ tapi membutuhkan waktu bertahu-tahun bagi orang biasa dapat mencapai tingkatan _makro_ , belum lagi resiko mengalami SHC sangat besar.

"Berarti senpai bukankah sangat berbahaya jika sampai jatuh ketangan yang salah? " Yah aku masih belum mengerti, jika serum itu bisa merubah warga sipil menjadi seorang holder bukankah lebih baik di hancurkan saja dari pada berada di tangan musuh?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Tobio, tapi aku bisa menjamin bahwa serum itu masih aman untuk sekarang" jelas sekali ada nada keyakinan dari ucapannya

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Tentu saja, karna bagi seorang holder serum itu adalah racun"

"Hah?"

Aku menatap ke arah senpai, rancun katanya? Bukankah itu bisa menjadi kartu As?

"Kau belum tahu ya? Seorang holder hanya bisa membangkitkan satu jenis telekinesis"kata kakasi senpai sambil menoleh kearahku

Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu.

"Hmm aku tidak pandai menjelaskan masalah ini, gampang nya coba kau bayangkan jika sebuah prosesor menjalankan 2 komputer sekaligus kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Hmm tentu saja prosesor itu tidak akan mampu menahan muatan nya dan akan meledak mungkin?"

Jawabku seadanya yah aku tidak terlalu mengrti soal komputer soal nya.

"Begitu pula dengan otak kita"

"Jadi kau berasumsi bahwa serum itu masih aman karna mereka tidak bisa menggunakan serum itu"

"Yah begitulah" kata nya sambil kembali menyeruput tehe milik nya, lagi-lagi dia tidak membuka masker nya senpai masker mu bisa di kerumuni semut kau tahu?

"Tapi bisa saja kan ada orang biasa diantara mereka?" Tanya ku.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyelidiki organisasi mereka sejak lama dan dari yang aku dapat 100% anggota mereka adalah holder" kata nya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi karna itu kau membiarkan gadis itu lepas, karena tau mereka tidak bisa menggunakannya?"

"Yah, itu lebih baik setidaknya kita punya kesempatan mendapatkannya kembali"

"Kalau begitu untuk apa mereka mangambil serum itu jika tidak ada gunanya bagi mereka?"

"Di jual!" Kata nya sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dari balik baju nya.

Saat Aku membuka amplop itu hal yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah foto seorang pria bule dengan rambut pirang panjang yang di sisir kebelakang, di sana juga tertera profil lengkap nya.

"Dia adalah Antonio Martin seorang anak dari pengusaha terkenal dan berpengaruh di eropa timur" kata senpai.

"Jadi dia yang berniat membeli serum itu?"

"Yah dan dari informasi yang aku dapat dia akan menyewa seorang holder untuk transaksi"

"Apa kah kau tahu siapa holder itu ?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas kita harus mempersiakan diri untuk melakukan penyergapan saat mereka melakukan transaksi"

"Dan kapan itu?"

Dia benar-benar hebat pikirku meskipun terlihat malas dan selalu seenaknya namun kemampuan memimpin dan pengambilan keputusannya sangat hebat, tidak heran dia bisa menjadi seorang Anbu ketika usianya masih belia.

"Seminggu dari sekarang"

 **-To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini akan menjadi kelas kalian mulai hari ini" kata Anko sensei, sekarang kami berada di kelas XB yang terletak di lantai 2.

yosh inilah saat yangkutunggu-tunggu aku mencoba merapikan penampilanku, 'kesan pertama itu penting' itulah yang sering dikatakan ibu padaku.

"Ayo kita langsung masuk" tambahnya sambil menoleh kearah kami.

"Baik sensei" kataku.

"Errr Jeanne-san dimana uzumaki-kun?" Anko sensei dengan wajah bingung.

"Ehhhh" aku menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah, dan benar saja dia sudah tidak ada dibelakangku.

'Sejak kapan?' Batinku

sejak kapan aku melepaskan tangannya, dia pasti tersesat aku sangat yakin dia pati tersesat

"Bagaimana ini sensei? Ditersesat! Pasti tersesat! Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang? bagaimana jika ada orang yang menculiknya? Atau lebih buruk-nya diterkam hewan buas? Kita harus lapor polisi sensei!" Aku berkata dengan penuh kepanikan.

"Tenang jeanne-san kau tidak perlu sepanik itu, lagi pula kita sedang berada di sekolah bukan di hutan" sensei mencoba menenangkanKu denga sebuah keringat besar di dahinya

"Tapi sensei!"

"Sudah lebih baik kau masuk dan memperkenalkan dirimu, seseorang pasti akan memungutnya"kata Anko sensei sambil menyeretku ke kelas.

Sensei Naruto itu manusia bukan anjing kau tahu, bisa kah kau menggunakan kalimat yang lebih manusiawi?.

Title : Holder : The Yellow Bird

Crossover : Naruto X Fate X DxD

Genre : Action, Romance, Sci-fi & Humor (sedikit)

Rate : T - M (buat jaga-jaga buat kedepannya)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Penulisan - Tanda baca ngaco, dan masih banyak kesalah yang lain.

.

.

.

.

'Sial seberapa jauh kelasku ini sebenarnya" batinku entah sudah seberapa jauh aku berjalan yang jelas kaki sudah hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Jeanne seberapa jauh lagi?" Tanyaku yang masih fokus membaca buku keluaran terbaru Gama sanin-sensei, dia adalah penulis favoritku bahkan ketika aku masih tinggal di prancis aku sudah membaca seluruh karyanya, terkecuali seri icha-icha karna jeanne pasti akan membunuhku. Namun terlepas dari itu semua aku sangat menyukai buku, jika ada yang bertanya mengapa? Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu atau mungkin tidak ingat.

"Jeanne?" Aku memanggil lagi karna sejak tadi tidak menerima jawaban, dan ketika aku menoleh ke depan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana baik itu jeanne ataupun anko-sensei.

"Seperti nya aku tersesat" kataku sambil menoleh ke segala arah, ini bukanlah hal baru untukku sejak dulu aku memang sangat sering tersesat tapi bukan berarti aku buta arah, aku hanya tidak pernah memperhatikan kemana aku melangkah karna terlalu fokus membaca. orang-orang di rumahku sering menegurku terutama Jeanne, bahkan dia pernah membakar seluruh koleksi bukuku dan setelahnya aku tidak berbicara dengannya selama satu minggu.

"Hei sedang apa kau di sini? Jangan mentang-mentang hari ini tidak ada pelajaran kau bisa berkeliaran seenaknya" suara itu berasal dari tangga, dan saat aku lihat pemilik suara itu adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut crimson dengan ukuran E-cup mungkin?, aku tidak terlalu tahu ukuran-ukuran payudara karna aku bukan orang Mesum tapi yang jelas ukuran ny tidaklah normal untuk anak SMA.

Gadis itu berjalan kearahku dan langsung mejambak ramputku tanpa ampun.

"Terlebih lagi kau mewarnai rambutMu, apa kau ingin menjadi jagoan hahhh?" Katanya sambil mempererat jambakan-nya.

"Ittai,, ittai,," jeritku sungguh ini benar-benar sakit.

"Apakah kau tidak membaca peraturan sekolah hah?" Tambahnya.

Tentu saja tidak! Aku baru masuk hari ini, dan bukankah kau juga mewarnai rambutmu?.

"To-tolong bisakah kau melepaskan rambutku terlebih dahulu senpai, aku bisa menjelaskannya" aku memanggil nya senpai karna dari yangkulihat sepertinya dia berada di tahun ke-3.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan?"

Hoy sudahku bilang bisakah kau melepaskan rambutku terlebih dahulu! Oww aku merasak ada beberapa rambutku yang tercabut, sepertinya aku akan menjadi botak aku pasti akan botak!.

"A-aku murid baru senpai" kataku sambil menahan nyeri

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku melepaskanmu hanya karna kau murid baru? Asal kau tahu aku adalah setokaicho disini" katanya sambil mempererat jambakannya.

Oh kami-sama kenapa kau selalu mempertemukanku dengan gadis barbar seperti dia, tidak Cukupkah kau mengutus Jeanne untuk menyiksaku?

"Se-senpai asal kau tahu rambutku sudah pirang sejak lahir!" Jelasku dengan berteriak.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya hah?"

'Dia benar-benar keras kepala'pikirku

"Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja ini" kataku sambil mengeluakan selembar foto dari dompetku, itu adalah foto diriku bersama jeanne saat berusia 12thn.

Aku sengaja menyimpan foto itu sebagai kartu Asku untuk mengancam jeanne, karna di foto itu jeanne terlihat sangat memalukan dengan wajah-nya yang di penuhi krim. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu mengeluarkan foto itu karna jika jeanne tahu aku pasti akan tamat tapi mau bagaimana lagi keselamatan rambutku terancam disini, aku hanya berharap semoga saja senpai ini tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan jeanne.

"Hmmm" dia sedang menimang-nimang wajahku dengan yang ada di foto.

"Ah seperti nya kau tidak berbohong" katanya sambil menjauhkan tangan nya dari kepalaku dan ternyata benar dugaanku, banyak rambutku yang tak bersalah menjadi korban dari insiden ini.

"Benarkan!" Balasku

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku tersesat"

"Tersesat? apa kau anak SD?" Katanya dengan nada mengejek yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Terserah apa katamu senpai"

"Huhhh seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal"

Oyy bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan-nya? Jika kau dengan seenaknya saja langsung menjenggut rambutku?.

"Sudahkubilangkan" kataku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Ya aku minta maaf sebelumnya, hmm dan perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory setou kaicho di sekolah ini" dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dan panggil saja aku Rias" tambahnya

Rias Gremory kah? Dari namanya sudah jelas bahwa dia bukan orang asia jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan komplain terhadap rambut-nya.

" Salam kenal. Rias-senpai Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" jawabku sambil membalas uluran tangan-nya.

"Hahh Uzumaki Naruto?" Katanya dengan nada heran.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, aku adalah orang jepang asli dan RAMBUTku juga asli dan aku bukan blasteran" jelasku dengan menggunakan penekanan saat mengatakan soal rambutku.

"Kalau begitu dari mana rambut pirang dan mata birumu itu?"

"Dari ayahku" kataku berbohong, karna aku tidak mengingat siapa dan bagaimana rupa orang tua-ku.

"Jadi ayahmu seorang blasteran?"

"Tidak, ayahku seorang manusia tulen"

"Kau menjengkelkan" katanya sambil mengembungkan pipi,

"Terima kasih aku sangat senang mendenganya"

Ku akui kau memang cantik senpai tapi maaf saja aku tidak ingin terlibat apa lagi tertarik denganmu, sudah cukup satu wanita barbar yang merunyamkan hidupku dan aku tidak ingin itu bertambah.

"Baiklah katakan berada di kelas berapa kau aku akan mengantar mu"

"Maaf aku lupa senpai" sanggahku dengan cepat, sebenar-nya aku tidak lupa hanya saja aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang kepala sekolah katakan tentang pembagian kelas kami.

"Mou kau ini! Kalau begitu ikut aku ke ruang guru" katanya sambil melangkah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

'Kryukkkk'

Dia menatap ke arahku, apa suara perutku sangat keras sampai rias-senpai bisa mendengar-nya.

"Ehh sebelum itu bisakah senpai menunjukan dimana letak kantin-nya" kataku sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku" balas-nya.

Change scan

"Jadi kau pindah ke jepang dengan sepupumu?" Tanya senpai sambil menikmati jus alpukat yang ia pesan.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di kantin yang terletak di lantai satu sambil melakukan obrola-obrolan ringan.

"Ya dia sangat bersikeras untuk ikut" katak sambil melahap makanan yang bernama ramen, ini sangat enak aku akan meminta jeanne untuk membuat ini nanti aku sedikit membayangkan bagaiman rupa ramen buatan jeanne nanti.

"Pasti sangat merepotkan untukmu"

"Srulppp,,, aku sudah terbiasa lagi pula aku sudah mengenal-nya sejak berusia 7thn"

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan memeliki seseorang yang sangat mengerti dirimu" entah kenapa ucapanya itu terdengar seperti keluhan, tapi aku tidak peduli karna memang tidak ada untungnya untukku,

"Apa senpai tidak punya orang seperti itu?" Tanyaku.

Aku hanya melakukan ini agar pembicaraan kami tidak terputus, karna jika itu terjadi suasana akan menjadi canggung dan aku benci itu.

"Hmm" dia berguman dalam mode berfikir sambil meletakan jari telunjuk k dagunya.

Oh Dia benar-benar manis namun sayangnya dia sangat barbar, jika saja kelakuanmu itu semanis wajahnmu mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu senpai.

"Sepertinya tidak ada" kata-nya

"Bukannya tidak ada, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya senpai" kataku sambil kembali mmasukan ramen ke mulutku, sial ini benar-benar enak.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu senpai manusia adalah mahluk _zoon politicon_ yang artinya manusia adalah mahluk yang memiliki kecendurungan senang bergaul dan berkumpul"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan saling mengerti?" tanya-nya, seperti-nya dia belum bisa mengerti apa yangkukatakan.

"Srulppp... Untuk dapat berkumpul atau bergaul tentu saja manusia harus mengerti. Seperti apa perkumpulan yang akan dia masuki atau siapa yang akan dia ajak bergaul, dan secara naluriah manusia akan tergerak untuk mencoba mengerti seperti apa lingkungan pergaulannya"

"Jadi maksudMu?"

"semakin sering seseorang berinteraksi maka mereka akan semakin saling mengerti apa kau sudah paham senpai?" Kataku menghentikan sejenak aktifitas makanku.

"Tapi tidak selalu seperti itu bukan? Maksudku tidak menjamin orang yang sering berinteraks itu akan saling mengerti?" Kata-nya

"Yah tentu saja karna setiap orang memilik kapasitas tertentu, tapi itu karna mereka tidak menyadari-nya"

"Errr maksudmu?"

Dia masih bemlum mengerti. Entah ucapanku yang sulit di mengerti atau senpai ini memang bodoh.

"Seperti yangkubilang manusia melakukan itu secara naluriah yang artinya mereka tidak selalu menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan karna mereka hanya mengikuti naluri yang sudah tertanam pada mereka sejak lahir" Kataku menatapnya dengan serius.

Tidak peduli apakah itu lawan maupun lawan manusia akan selalu mencoba memahami manusia yang lain, karna pada dasarnya manusia terlahir ke dunia ini sebagai orang asing tanpa tahu apapun sehingga dengan sendiri-nya mereka akan mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkunganya, memahami orang-orang di sekitarnya dan membentuk sebuah ikatan.

"Sekarang menurutmu orang seperti apa aku ini?"

"Ehhh ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu" kata sedikit gugup.

Tenang saja senpai aku tidak berniat melamarmu kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali kepadamu, ditambah lagi dua buah daging menggumpal itu terlalu besar dan tidak sesuai seleraku.

"Sudah jawab saja" tegas

"Hmmmm" dia melakukan posisi imut seperti tadi,

"Menurutku kau itu hmmm orang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara jika memang tidak di perlukan, cuek, rakus dan seorangkutu buku apa aku benar?" Ia mengakhiri ucapan-nya dengan sebuah senyum manis yang aku sangat yakin mempesona setiap pria masokis di luar sana.

"Ah dan satu lagi,,," lanjutnya.

Masih ada lagi? Aku terkejut sepertinya dia tidak sebodoh itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku sebenarnya jawaban pertamanya saja sudah sedikit membuatku kagum,

"Kau pasti sorang jomblo yang masih perjaka kan?" Katanya dengan polos.

Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sangit di telingaku penggabungan kata jomblo dan perjaka itu benar-benar memberi demage yang luar biasa. dan senpai kata 'Perjaka' itu tidak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang gadis manis sepertimu di tambah lagi kau mengatakan-nya dengan wajah polosmu.

"I-ya jadi dari mana kau menyimpulkan hal itu?" Tanyaku

"Hmm untuk jawaban yang terakhir aku sudah menduganya saat pertama kali kita bertemu,,,"

Sejak pertama kali bertemu katanya? Apa wajahku seburuk itu senpai? Sial selain barbar senpai ini juga sangat menyebalkan.

",,,lalu untuk yang lain-nya aku tidak tahu kenapa berpikiran seperti itu" tambahnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Itulah yangkukatakan padamu tadi senpai, tanpa kau sadari sejak tadi kau sudah mencoba memahamiku, jika di awal pertemuan kau sudah bisa menyimpulakn seperti itu bagaiman dengan pertemuan kita kedepannya? Mungkin kau dan aku akan lebih saling mengerti kedepannya"Kataku

"Aku mengerti jadi bukan tidak saling mengerti namun hanya tidak menyadari. Seperti itukan?" Katanya, sepertinya kau sangat senang senpai tapiku harap kau tidak menaruh perasaan kepadaku. Ok aku terlalu percaya dirilagi pula mana mungkin Rias senpai menyukaiku.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, karna tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku jelaskan.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Na-ru-to-kun" katanya dengan mengeja bagian namaku. Wooiii aku belum memberimu ijin untuk memanggil nama depanku!

"Tidak masalahkan?"

"Tentu saja masalah Senpai kau t-"

"Apa tidak boleh hmm Naruto-kun, bukan kah memanggil nama depan itu hal yang wajar di eropa" Kali ini dia mengatakan itu dengan senyum genit sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepaku, dia benar-benar manis bin kawai jika saja dia tidak sedang memegang gelas dengan erat sampai retak, Senpai kau memang benar-benar gadis barbar.

"Ah i-iyakurasa tidak masalah" kataku karna tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan gelas malang itu.

"Syukurlah, ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau menemukan teori itu?"

" _Zoon Politicon_ adalah hasil pemikiran dari _Aristoteles,_ sedangkan untuk penjelasan yang lain aku hanya mengarangnya" kataku dengan santai aku berbicara apa adanya karna seperti yang tertera di buku yang pernah aku baca 'tidak boleh ada kebohongan dalam ilmu pengetahuan' meskipun aku bukan seoran ilmuwan maupun cendikiawan tapi aku sangat menghormati pengetahuan jadi menggabungkan pengetahuan dengan kebohongan merupakan suatu penghinaan yang besar untukku.

"Jadi sejak tadi kau hanya membodohiku?" Dia sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, mungkinkah dia marah?

"Tentu saja tidak senpai lagi pula bukankah penjelasanku tadi masuk akal?"

Jika di pikir-pikir lagi penjelasanku tadi memang masuk akal bukan? Lagi pula sejak awal aku tidak punya niatan untuk membodohi-nya.

Dankurasa teoriku tadi cukup bagus mungkin jika aku tulis ulang menjadi sebuah buku lalu menerbitkannya akan laku dan aku akan punya cukup uang untuk membeli rumah baru agar tidak hidup serumah dengan gadis pirang barbar bernama Jeanne, yah itu ide yang sangat cemerlang aku harus mencobanya, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum karna menemukan ide sebagus ini.

"Hoi Naruto kau baik-baik saja? Hoi moshi-moshi" kata sebuah suara yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Eh ada apa senpai?" Tanyaku

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu! Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" Balasnya

"Tidak aku hanya seda-"

"NARUTO!" seseorang memotong perkataanku dan seperti-nya aku mengenali suara ini.

Aku dan senpai menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan seperti yangkuduga sebelumnya orang itu adalah jeanne entah kenapa perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Yoo jeanne" kataku sambil berdiri.

"NARUTO! Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau terluka? Apa ada seseorang yang menjahilimu?" Katanya sambil memutar-mutar tubuhku memeriksa apakah aku terluka atau tidak, melihatnya seperti ini selalu membuatku ingin tertawa apa lagi ekspresi khawatirnya yang menurutku sangat lucu.

"Wow! Wow! Tenang jeanne tarik nafas keluarkan, tarik nafas keluarkan, ok lakukan secara perlahan" kataku, jeanne mengikuti intruksi sekarang dia sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ok sekarang kau duduk dan minum ini" kataku sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk yang tadi aku pesan.

Dia memang seperti ini, walaupun kasar dan sering memukulku sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian dan menyayangiku bahkan dia terksan overprotectiv kepadaku. Memang menyebalkan namun disisi lain aku sangat bersyukur dia menjadi bagian dari hidupku, jika tidak ada dia hidupku akan serasa monoton.

"Sudah tenang?" Kataku

"Hmmm" dia hanya menganggukan kepala, pasti sedari tadi dia sangat khawatir, yah lagi pula ini salahku dia mengalami trauma seperti ini.

"Ku pikir kau tersesat sampai ke kota lain lagi" katanya lemas

"Aku minta maaf, aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi nanti"

"Huhh padahal aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tapi kau malah enak-enakan makan dengan seorang gadis" dia berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya sepertinya dia sangat kesal atau mungkin dia cemburu? Tidak, mana mungkin dia cemburu.

"Ehh perkenalkan dia adalah Rias Gramory-senpai setokaicho di sini" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah rias-senpai.

"Jeanne Leticia panggil saja Jeanne salam kenal Rias-senpai" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Rias-senpai

"Rias Gramory panggil saja Rias salam kenal" kata Rias-Senpai membalas uluran tanganJeanne.

"Maafkan sepupuku ini dia pasti sangat merepotkanmu" kata Jeanne sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku senang berbincang dengan Naruto-kun,,,," ujar Rias-senpai dengan senyum lembutnya.

",,,,dan maaf Jeanne-san aku tidak bisa berbincang-bincang denganmu karna baru saja aku mendapat urusan mendadak"

"Tidak apa-apa senpai terimakasih telah menjaga sepupu bodohku ini" dia sedikit melirik ke arahku dengan sinis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi Jeanne-san, Naruto-kun aku pamit undur diri dulu" setelah mengatakan itu dia segera bergegas pergi dengan berlari.

Apa urusannya sangat penting? Terserahlah lagi pula aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, yang lebih penting sekarang aku harus mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri dari singa betina yang sedang duduk di sampingku dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sial tatapannya lebih mengerikan dari biasanya, lupakan soal melarikan diri aku pasti tidak akan lolos darinya, satu-satu nya hal yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah berharap agar masih bisa melihat hari esok dengan tubuh yang utuh.

Change scan

Kuoh Akademi adalah sebuah sekolah bersetaraf Internasiona di tingkat menengah atas yang didirikan 10thn lalu, bukan tanpa alasan jika kalian melihat dari gaya bangunan dan fasilitas-fasilitas sekolah ini memamng pantas bersanding dengan sekola-sekolah di taraf internasional lainnya, sekolah ini berdiri di pusat sebuah kota kecil bernamakuoh.

Mungkin terdengar aneh disebuah kota kecil sepertikuoh tapi,-nyatanya sekolah ini memang sengaja di dirikan oleh pemerintah jepang di tempat yang sedikit terpencil alasannya karna kota ini jarang menjadi sorotan publik, karna memang tidak ada yang patut di sorot dari kota kecil seperti ini.

Sebenarnya sekolah ini di dirikan oleh pemerintah jepang bukan untuk membentuk generasi pemuda jepang di masa depan jika memang ada itu hanyalah sebuah bonus bagi negri ini. Karna sekolah ini didirikan khusus bagi anak-anak pemilik kekuatan khusus yang di sebut _Telakinesis_.

Pemerintah mengumpulkan anak-anak dengan bakat ini untuk melindungi mereka dari orang jahat yang berniat menyalah gunakan kekuatan mereka ataupun dari ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila yang sering menggunakan mereka untuk percobaan yang tidak manusiawi. Terlebih lagi selain mendapat perlindungan mereka juga akan mendapat pelatihan mengendalikan keuatan mereka tentu saja latihan ini di lakukan secara rahasia, karna perbandingan para anak telekinesis ini hanya berjumlah 15% dari seluruh murid yang ada di sekolah ini.

Cukup sampai disini penjelasan singkat tentang sekolah ini, dan sekarang kita lihat ke salah satu ruangan disalah satu gedung sekolah ini. 'Dewan siswa' itulah yang tertulis di atas pintu.

"Maaf semuanya aku terlambat" kataku sambil terengah-engah.

"Kuharap kau punya alasan yang bagus atas keterlambatanmu ini Ka-i-cho" kata seseorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut bergaya bob, Dia adalah Sona Shitori rival sekaligus sahabatku, dia juga seorang Holder sama sepertiku dia bertipe _Hydrokinesis_ kemampuan yang mampu memanipulasi air disekitarnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sona tapi semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini adalah Holder tanpa terkecuali. Ya, Dewan Siswa di sekolah ini berisi para Holder yang sudah dapat mengendalikan kekuatan-nya dengan sempurna, sebenarnya tidak semua sih, hanya para anggota yang memiliki posisi penting yang di haruskan seorang Holder.

Mulai dari seorang pria berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas di atas sofa, dia adalah Nara Shikamaru dari tahun ke-2 menajabt sebagai Sekretaris, si jenius pemalas dengan Telekinesis tipe _Mnemokinesis_ kemampuan yang dapat mengingat segala hal dengan sangat cepat, tentu saja kemampuan ini tidak berguna dalam pertempuran tapi, untuk seorang ber-IQ 200 seperti shikamaru kemampuan ini seperti sebuah cheat yang di gunakan oleh seorang pro.

Lalu beralih keseorang gadis loli berambut putih yang sedang asyik memakan biskuit di tengah-tengah ruangan, dia adalah Toujou Koneko dari tahun pertama terkenanl menjabat sebagai bendahara dia juga terknal dengan sebutan maskotkuoh entah apa alasan yang jelas di balik tubuh loli-nya ini dia memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa, dia bertipe _Myokinesis_ kemampuan yang dapat memanipulasi kekuatan serta otot dalam tubuh, hebat bukan? Meskipun menurutku kemampuan-nya ini sangat tidak cocok dengan tubuh lolinya yang menggemaskan itu tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kita tidak bisa memilih kemampuan apa yang kita inginkan.

Lalu yang selanjutnya seorang ikemen berambut reven yang sedang duduk sambil menatap serius keluar jendela, dia adalah Uciha Sasuke tahun ke-2 yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua. Dia memiliki kemampuan ber-tipe sama sepertiku yaitu _Pyrokinesis_ kemampuan mengendalikan api. Berbeda denganku yang hanya bisa melemparkan bola api lalu meledakan-nya, Sasuke bisa mengendalikan api sesuka hatinya.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai hoaammm... Aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang malam ini" kata Shikamaru.

"Paling orang yang kau maksud adalah guling kesayanganmu" jawab Sona.

"Koneko-chan bisa kau pindah dulu dari sana, kita akan memulai rapat" lanjut Sona sambil menekan sebuah tombol rahasia yang ada di- upss sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakannya, karna jika aku katakan itu tidak akan menjadi rahasia lagi bukan?.

Sesaat Sona menekan tombol rahasia muncul sebuah meja setengah lingkaran dari bawah jendela dan setiap celah tertutup rapat, kami duduk dikursi kami masing-masing lalu tak lama kemudian sebuah proyeksi meja dengan bentuk yang sama di depan kami lengkap dengan orang yang duduk disana.

"Kalian lama sekali" kata orang itu

"Maafkan kami Taicho ini semua gara-gara dia" tukas sona sambil menunjuk ke arahku"

"Hmm sudahkuduga..." Kali ini si Loli Koneko yang berbicara.

"Apa yang kau duga Koneko-chan?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Karna akhir-akhir ini senpai sering melaksanakan misi dengan Taicho kebiasaan terlambat milik Taicho sepertinya perlahan mulai menular"

"Err aku pikir itu bukanlah penyakit yang dapat menular Koneko-chan dan sebaiknya kita mulai saja pertemuan kita kali ini karna aku masih harus melakukan beberapa hal" kata Taicho

"Apa 'beberapa hal' yang kau maksud itu adalah membaca buku laknat baru mu itu kakasi" Sasuke berbicara untuk pertama kalinya.

"Maa begitulah" balas Taicho dengan santai.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan menjelaskan situasinya..." Lanjut Taicho, kemudian dia menceritakan kronologi pada malam itu dia juga menambahkan manfaat dari serum itu dan alasan kenapa serum itu dicuri.

"Taicho apakah kau tahu nama orang yang mencuri serum itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sayang-nya tidak, karna gelap aku tidak bisa melihat wajah-nya dengan jelas terlebih lagi dia melakukan aksiny tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun, namun dari yang aku dapat dari intel-ku Dia berkerja untuk sebuah organisasi" jelas Taicho.

"Apa kau tahu nama organisasi itu?" Kali ini sona yang bertanya.

"Tidak, organisasi ini sangat tertutup bahkan kepada para anggotanya"

"Berarti itu adalah sebuah organisasi yang sangat berbahaya" kata Sona lagi.

"Maa itu tidak penting sekarang, yang harus kita khawatirkan adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan serum itu kembali" kata seseorang yang baru muncul

Dia adalah Ikuse Tobio Holder jenis Darktech dengan kemampuan mengendalikan gelap. Ia adalah Wakil dari tim yang di pimpin Kakashi-Taicho yang beranggotakan 3 orang dan aku termasuk salah satu di antaranya.

"Dari mana saja kau tobio? Dan dimana yang lain-nya" tanya Taicho

"Aku hanya mengikuti kebiasaan ketuaku, dan untuk yang lain mereka bilang tidak dapat hadir karna urusan mendadak" jelas Tobio-senpai.

"Urusan mendadak disaat bersamaan? Sungguh alasan yang bodoh" ujar Sasuke.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, mereka akan melakukan transaksi itu hari Minggu ini" ujar Taicho.

"Hari minggu ini aku dan Sasuke memeiliki misi yang lain bersama tim kami" jelas Sona

"Yah aku tahu itu, lagi pula kalian berada di pertemuan ini hanya untuk membantu kami menyusun strategi, sedangkan untuk tugas lapangan-nya timku yang akan melakukan-nya" jelas Taicho.

Jadi kami bertiga yang akan melakukan misi ini? Bukankah itu terlalu berat untuk dilakukan oleh 3orang? Lagi pula lawan kami adalah seorang Holder yang telah berhasil memojokan Taicho, belum lagi kehadiran Holder yang belum di ketahui identitas-nya akan membuat ini semakin berat.

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan Kakasi-Taicho? Maksudku kalian bertiga yang akan menggagalkan transaksi ini bukan kah itu terlalu berat" protesku.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku sudah menyiapkan pasukan bantuan"

"Aku sudah menyebar intel-ku di seluruh tempat strategis di kota ini, namun sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda dari mereka" tambah Taicho.

"Itu karna mereka akan mucul di pusat kota" kami semua menatap ke arah shikamaru yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu.

"Dari mana kau dapat asumsi seperti itu?" Tanya sona.

"Mudah saja, jika aku berada di posisi mereka aku pasti akan mecari tempat dimana musuhku tidak dapat menggunakan kemampuannya. Dan juga jika dikerumunan banyak orang akan sulit bagi kita mencari mereka seperti kata pepatah 'tempat terbaik untuk menyembunyika pohon adalah hutan"

"Kau benar jika di tempat yang banyak orang kita tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan kita" balas Taicho

"ditambah lagi kita belum mengetahui siapa musuh kita" tambahku

Ku akui Shikamaru memang jenius IQ-nya yang tinggi ditambah kemampuan Mnemokinesis-nya menambah kecerdasannya menjadi sangat menakutkan

"Untuk itu kau tidak perlu khawatir" kata Tobio-senpai sambil menampilkan sebuah foto. Seorang wanita berambut ungu dan seorang pria berambut abu-abu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita tinggal menyusun rencana" kata Shikamaru

"Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru-kun entah hanya perasaanku sepertinya hari ini aku tidak mendengar kau mengatakan merepotkan seperti biasanya" kata Sona sambil menatap Shikamaru

Yah sebenarnya aku juga penasaran bukan hanya aku tapi yang lain-nya juga terlihat penasaran, bahkan Sasuke yang biasa-nya acuh pun tampak penasaran meskipun tidak terlalu kentara karan tertutup wajah datarnya.

"Hoaammm,,, Apakah penting membahas hal itu sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Tentu saja karna ini tidak seperti kau yang biasa nya" tambah Tobio-senpai, jika Shikamru yang biasa dia pasti sudah mengatakan 'merepotkan' 10x dalam satu menit.

"Hoamm,,, merepotkan" katanya " aku sudah memikirkan ini selama seminggu terakhir, jika aku terus mengatakan merepotkan setiap kali aku berbicara itu hanya akan semakin Merepotkan dan kalian tahu sendiri aku benci hal-hal yang merepotkan,,, Cih merepotkan"

Kami semua tertegun mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, dia menghabiskan waktu satu minggu hanya untuk memikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti ini? Ayolah Shika kau taruh kemana otak jeniusmu itu selama seminggu terakhir ini?

Change Scane

Apa yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalamu jika kau mendengar kata 'Sosial'?

Sekumpulan manusia kah? Masyarakt kah? Atau sebuah pelajaran yang membosankan?

Jika aku hal pertama yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah sebuah ciri kelemahan, karna pada dasarnya alasan kenapa manusia bersosialisasi adalah karena manusia itu lemah, mereka tidak bisa hidup sendiri mereka membutuhkan orang lain untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Tapi bukan berarti aku mengatakan seorang penyendiri adalah manusia tanpa kelemahan, justru merekalah manusia yang paling banyak memiliki kelemahan, tapi itulah yang membuatku kagum karna mereka masih bisa berdiri seorang diri di atas kelemahan mereka sendiri tanpa mengandalkan orang lain.

Kenapa aku mebahas tentang sosialisasi, karena beberapa saat lalu aku menjadi korban dari kejam sosialisasi, mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi itulah yang aku rasakan.

Ceritanya bermula sesaat setelah kejadian di kantin, Jeanne menyeretku dengan paksa ke kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri, di sepanjang perjalanan Jeanne terus berceloteh tentang bagaiman ramahnya para siswa di kelas kami, dia juga menambahkan bahwa setelah pulang sekolah ia di ajak oleh para gadis untuk karoke. Untuk sesaat aku membayangkan bagaimana diriku berbaur di antara teman sekelas baruku, seperti bertegur sapa ketika berpapasan, bercanda ketika tidak ada pelajaran, atau pergi bersama usai sekolah. Membayangkan hal itu ada sedikit rasa senang di hatiku, mungkin karna aku menghabiskan 9thn kehidupan sekolah sebagai seorang penyendiri meskipun aku tidak perna menyesalinya karna aku masih memilik Jeanne yang selalu menemaniku, tapi terkadang rasa iri melintas di hatiku ketika melihat teman-teman sekelas bercanda atau melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama-sama, dan saat mendengar penuturan dari Jeanne aku sedikit merasa bersemangat.

Tapi semuah fantasiku sirna begitu saja, sesaat setelah kami masuk Jeanne memperkenalkanku keseluruh kelas, namun tidak ada sorakan maupun ucapan selamat datang yang hangat yangku terima hanyalah tatapan kecewa terutama dari para gadis, mungkin karna aku tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Aku juga memahami hal itu mereka pasti membayangkan jika siswa pindahan dari luar negri adalah seorang siswa yang tampan dengan tubuh tinggi yang proposional, bukan-nya seorangkutu buku culun dengan tampang suram sepertiku.

Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang terlihat masih mau menghampiriku seperti dua gadis yang. Tadi mengajak Jeanne pergi karoke dan 3orang idiot yang dengan bangga memproklamirkan diri mereka sebagai pecinta oppai, ya aku tidak membenci orang-orang seperti mereka tapi kehadiran mereka membuatku semakin terpuruk.

Kita lupakan saja curhatan hatiku tadi karna mengingatnya hanya membuatku terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah kafe sederhana tak jauh dari sekolahku, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang tapi karna Jeanne bilang dia akan pergi hingga makan malam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir kemari, sesekali bersantai tidak apa-apakan? Lagi pula jika aku langsung pulang tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa di makan di sana dan aku juga tidak terlalu pandai memasak.

Aku kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran buku yangku bawa, 'Cinta dan Komedi Volume 9' itulah yang tertera di sampul buku-nya, aku sangat menyukai buku ini selain dari kisah-nya yang menarik, banyak-nya nilai moral yang disampaikan dalam buku ini dan tak lupa pula komedi antara si Main Character dan si Heroine yang sangat mengglitik.

"-Misi"

"Permisi" kata seseorang mengejutkanku sejak kapan dia ada di sampingku

"Ya ada ap-" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku.

Aku terpesona! Oh bung dia sangat manis dan jika dilihat dari penampilan sangat jelas kalau dia bukanlah gadis barbar seperti Jeanne maupun Senpai Merah itu.

"Ano,,,kau baik-baik saja?" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajahku.

"Eh ya aku baik-baik saja,, ada yang bisakubantu Nona?"

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh" katanya dengan sedikit gugup.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan benar tidak ada tempat duduk lagi, sepertinya tempat ini sangat populer.

"Silahkan" jawabku singkat.

"Terimakasih" katanya sambil duduk dikursi kosong yang ada di depanku.

Aku kembali membaca buku dengan khidmat, aku memang sempat terpesona dengan kecantikan nya tapi itu hanya sekilas, lagi pula aku bukan orang yang suka berintraksi dengan orang asing yang baruku temui.

"Apakah itu buku 'Cinta dan Komedi'?" Tanya-nya kepadaku.

"Ya ini buku favoritku" aku menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku.

"Benarkah? Berarti kita sama"

Aku menoleh ke arah nya, dia meperlihatkan sebuah buku yang sama denganku di sertai senyuman yang karna sakin manis nya membuatku berfikir mungkin aku akan terkena diabetes jika terlalu sering melihat nya.

"Apa kau juga penggema berat 'Gamma Sanin-sensei'?" Tanyaku sedikit antusias, tentu saja karna ini pertama kali nya aku bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki hobi yang sama denganku.

"Ya tentu aku sudah membaca semua bukunya, mulai dari Cinta Samurai Berdarah, Iblis dan Kenyataan, lalu ehmm?"

" Kisah Ninja Pemberani" kataku karna sepertinya dia sedikit lupa tentang judul buku yang terakhir.

"Ya benar itu adalah buku favoritku"

"Benarkah? Itu juga buku favoritku" kataku dengan sangat antusias.

"Itu sudah wajar karna buku itu sangat bagus, teruatama ketika menceritakan bagian di mana si tokoh utama membangkitkan semangat juang orang-orang ketika perang ninja ke-3"

"Aku juga menyukai bagian itu, apa lagi saat si tokoh utama itu bertemu denga sahabat lama nya dan bertarung bersama"

"Menurutku bagian itu adalah momen yang paling mengharukan"

Kami terus berceloteh mengenai pendapat kami tentang buku itu, entah sudah berapa menit yang terlewat yang jelas aku sangat menikmati pembicaraan ini. Sebelum pada akhirnya kami berhenti dan saling menatap untuk beberapa saat.

"Hihih..."

"Hahah,,,"

Kami tertawa, tapi ini bukanlah tawa yang sering orang keluarkan ketika melihat hal-hal lucu ini lebih seperti tawa bahagia karna menemukan orang memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya.

"Hihih,,, Maaf aku memang selalu terbawa suasana jika membicarakan tentang buku apalagi jika buku itu adalah karya dari 'Gamma Sanin-sensei" katanya sambil mencoba menghentikan tawa nya.

"Ahah aku juga minta karna ini pertama kali nya aku bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki Hobi yang sama denganku, aku jadi terlalu antusias"

"Ngomong kita belum memperkenalkan diri"

"Kau benar"

"Namaku Kamishiro Rize salam kenal" dia memulai perkenalannya dengan senyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

" Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal Kamishiro-san" kataku sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

"Wow namamu sama dengan tokoh utama 'Kisah Ninja Pemberani' orang tuamu pasti penggemar 'Gamma Sanin-sensei' juga"

"Ahaha mungkin saja"

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu kami melanjutkan obrolan ringan kami, dan tentu saja masih di seputar buku mungkin terdengar membosankan tapi bagi kami ini adalah percakapan yang paling kami nikmati.

"Jadi kau masih kls-2 SMA?" Tanya nya

"Ya,,, apa aku terlihat tidak cocok?"

"Hmmm,,,, mungkin dari penampilan cocok-cocok saja..." katanya.

"... Tapi cara berpikirMu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk anak SMA"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlalu dewasa Uzumaki-kun, cara berpikirmu sangat realistis kau tidak, tidak seperti anak SMA yang biasanya masih suka mengandai-andai atau memikirkan hal-hal yang sepele seperti percintaan atau hal-hal tidak berguna lain nya"

"Entahlah aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya" jawabku

"Lalu Kamishiro-san sendiri bagaimana apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Maksudku apa profesimu"

"Hmm menurutmu?"

"Yang jelas kau bukan anak SMA sama sepertiku kan?"

"Hahah tentu saja, aku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga dan aku sudah memilik 3orang anak" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hahhh?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tidak, maksud Iya aku hanya heran kosmetik jenis apa sehingga kau masih terlihat muda dan cantik meski sudah memiliki 3 oran anak"

"Fufu sepertinya kau sangat pandai menggoda istri orang Uzumaki-kun"

"Errr Gomen,,,aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sungguh aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan"

"Hahah aku hanya bercanda, sebenatnya aku seorang mahasiswa"

"Huhh Syukurlah" kataku sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau mengatakna sesuatu" katanya sambil mengotak ngatik ponsel nya.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apakah dia sedang menghubungi temannya? Atau mungkin pacarnya? Tunggu kenapa juga aku harus peduli, tapi tetap saja aku penasaran mungkinkah aku menaruh rasa padanya?

"Gomen ne Uzumaki-kun aku harus pergi"

Perkataan nya menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkat yang tidak berguna tadi, dan saat aku melihat ke arah nya, Kamishiro-san sedang mengemasi barang-barang nya.

"Uh baiklah"

Sebenar nya ada perasaan tidak rela aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan berasama dengan nya, mungkin karna ini pertama kali nya akau bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman, pertanyaan yanga sama hinggap di kepalaku 'apakah aku menaruh rasa padanya?'

"Mauku antar sampai stasiun" kataku

Tunggu apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Mengantarnya? Bagaimana jika dia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi pula kami baru saja bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu, berfikir Naruto! Kau harus mencari alasan yang logis agar Kamishiro-san tidak curiga.

"Eto... Hmm maksudku aku baru saja sampai ke kota ini kemarin malam dan aku belum mengetahui dimana lokasi stasiun, jadiku pikir kenapa tidak sekalian saja"

Jenius! Kau benar-benar jenius diriku itu adalah alasan yang sangat logis.

"Hmm baiklah aku tidak keberatan" katanya

Aku senang! Sangat sangat senang! Jika saja aku memiliki diary aku pasti akan menandai hari ini sebagai hari bersejarah untukku, jika dipikir-pikir kembali seperti nya aku telah Jatuh Cinta kepada nya.

Skip Time

Kami sudah berada di stasiun sekarang, aku sangat menikmati perjalanan kami bahkan kami tidak sadar sudah sampai ke stasiun, dalam hatiku aku berharap jika pemerintah mau memindahkan stasiun itu sedikit lebih jauh lagi agar aku masih bisa bersama dengan gadis ini.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai" kata nya.

"Ya aku sangat menikmati perjalanan ini" balasku

"Benarkah? Aku senang jika kau menikmati nya"

"Ya Arigatou dan sampai jumpa" kataku.

"Hmm tidak,,, tidak,,, bukan seperti itu Uzumaki-kun!" Katanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan 'Sampai ketemu besok'" tambah nya lagi.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, Sampai ketemu besok ya? Memang aku juga ingin bisa bertemu dengamu lagi besok, tapi apakah itu mungkin? Pertemuan kita ini adalah bentuk dari ketidak sengajaan, sangat kecil kemungkinan kita bisa bertemu lagi.

"Kenapa kau menunduk apa kau tidak senang jika kita bertemu lagi?" Kali ini ada sedikit nada kecewa dari bicara nya, mungkinkah dia juga ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Ahh seperti nya aku hanya terlalu berharap mana mungkin gadis seperti Kamishiro-san mau menemui pria sepertiku lagi dan juga gadis cantik seperti dirinya pasti sudah memiliki pasangan bukan?

"Ti-tidak, justru aku juga ingin bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Kamishiro-san, tapi yah kau tahu sepertinya akan sulit"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita betuka kontak?"

Bertukar kontak? Itu adalah kalimat asing di telingaku, karna sejak pertmama kali aku memiliki ponsel hanya ada empat nomor yang tertera di sana yaitu nomor Jeanne, Kakek, Paman, dan Bibi.

Dan hari ini untuk pertama kali nya ada orang lain slain keluagaku yang nomor nya akan tersimpan di ponselku terlebih lagi orang itu adalah seorang gadis semanis Kamishiro-san, oh bung seperti nya aku memang harus manandai hari ini sebagai Momentum bersejarah dalam hidupku.

"Baiklah" kataku sambil mengeluarkan ponselku. Lalu kami saling bertukar kontak.

"Yosh karna sekarang kita sudah bertukar kontak kita tidak perlu khawatir tidak bisa bertemu lagi" Kamishiro-san mengatakan itu dengan senyum manis yang biasa nya.

"Ya kau benar"

"Kalau begitu Sam-pai ke-te-mu be-sok Uzumaki-kun" setelah mengatak itu Kamishiro-san berlari kecil masuk ke dalam stasiun.

"Sampai ketemu besok Kamishiro-san" kataku entah dia bisa mendengar nya atau tidak, tapi setelah itu dia berbalik kembali ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangan nya dan kemudian dia pergi hingga tidak bisaku lihat.

Hahah Sial! Aku benar-benar senang! Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahku, sekarang aku tidak sabar menanti hari esok. Jam besar yang ada di depan stasiun menunjukkan jika sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore, sebenarnya aku masih ingin jalan-jalan sedikit lebih lama lagi tapi karna senyuman sialan ini tak kunjung hilang aku memutuskan untuk pulang, aku tidak ingin di cap gila karna senyum sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Are? Aku tadi datang dari mana?"

Kiri? Kanan? Sial aku lupa karan sejak perjalana tadi aku terlalu asyik berbincang dengan Kamishiro-san aku lupa untuk memperhatikan jalan.

"Sial! Seperti nya aku tersesat lagi"

 **To be continued**

 **Oke salam kenal readers sekalian gw author baru yang mencoba untuk menambah keramaian di Fandom ini...**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gk? Seru gk? Kalau gk maaf aja namanya juga masih baru.**

 **Gw ucapin terimakasih buat Unknowman senpai yang udah mau bantu gw publish cerita ini,,, kalian pasti kenalkan sama dia? Author kece yang udah cukup lama melalang buana di Ffn,,,**

 **Dan gw juga ngucapin terimakasih buat 3orang pertama yang ngasih gw review yang positive,,, jujur aja pas baca review dari mereka semangat gw yang lagi down tiba-tiba membuludag lagi,,,**

 **Jangan lupa tulis komentar kalian di kolom review,,, karna itu nambah semangat author, bukan cuma di Fic punya gw di fic2 yang lain kalian juga harus. Terlebih lagi nge-review itu GRATIS! Gw ulangi sekali lagi GRATIS!**

 **Oke segitu aja gw ucapin terimkasih buat yang udah baca dan gw The Plato Baskom pamit mengundurkan diri Sampai ketemu lagi**


	3. Chapter 3

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10malam dan si baka Naru itu belum juga kembali, apa dia tidak tahu aku sangat khawatir disini? Seharusnya tadi aku tidak memberinya ijin untuk pergi keliling kota seorang diri, tapi jika dipikir-pikir kembali ini adalah salahku, aku yang paling tahu bagaimana kebiasaan buruk anak itu dan seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran teman-teman baruku untuk pergi karoke.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku menghubungi polisi? Tapi menurut peraturan jika seseorang tidak ada dibawah 24jam dia belum bisa dinyatakan hilang dan polisi tidak akan melakukan apa-apa untuk itu. Sungguh peraturan yang konyol! Bisa sajakan ada seseorang yang meninggal gara-gara aturan 24jam itu?

Bagaiman jika terjadi sesuat kepadanya? Bagaiman jika dia dijahili? Atau mungkin di culik oleh orang jahat untuk di jual organ tubuhnya? Aku harus mencarinya! Harus! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Tadaima"

'Panjang umur' pikirku. Aku segera belari ke asal suara tadi. Tidak di ragukan lagi jika itu adalah suara Naruto

"Dari mana saja kau ba-" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku ketika melihat kondisinya, dia sedang 'terseyum'. Mungkin terdengar tidak aneh tapi untuk orang yang minim ekspresi seperti Naruto ini sangatlah mengkhawatirkan. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya memeriksa apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau Naruto? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Wow tenanglah Jeanne aku tidak apa-apa" katanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya itu

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan "

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh! Hanya saja senyum sialan ini tidak mau hilang" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah senyum bodohnya itu.

"Sudahlah jika kau ingin memarahiku sebaiknya besok saja aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya, sekarang aku lelah karna tersesat selama 4jam" setelah mengatakan itu dia berjalan masuk ke arah kamarnya dan itu masih dalam keadaan tersenyum.

Sudah kuduga dia tersesat, tapi kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum meski sudah tersesat selama 4 jam?

Oh Kami-sama mungkinkah otaknya sudah sedikit bergeser? Jika iya, kumohon kembalikanlah ke posisi semula. Karena mengurus Naruto dalam kondisi normal saja aku sudah kerepotan, apa lagi jika dia sudah gila seperti ini! Aku bisa jadi gila juga!

Title : Holder : The Yellow Bird

Crossover : Naruto X Fate X DxD

Genre : Action, Romance, Sci-fi, Police, Crime & Humor (sedikit)

Rate : T - M (buat jaga-jaga buat kedepannya)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Penulisan - Tanda baca ngaco, dan masih banyak kesalah yang lain.

.

.

Chapter 3

Buku penyambung hati

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan diluar sana Rize?" Kata seseorang yang kini sedang mengotak-ngatik sebuah Super Komputer di depannya.

Dia adalah seorang pria berperawakan sedang dengan rambut hitam panjang sampai ke pinggulnya, dan tak lupa matanya yang tampak seperti ular. Dia memang mengerikan.

"Belum ada pergerakan dari pihak Anbu Orochimaru-sama, sepertinya mereka belum menyadarinya" jawabku.

"Hmm seperti itu"

"Apa kau yakin menjual serum berharaga itu Orochimaru-sama? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita gunakan saja?" Kataku heran, karna menurutku, menjual serum ini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Toh kami pun tidak pernah kekurangan dana.

"Gunakan kepada siapa? Benda ini adalah racun bagi kita para holder"

"Tapi kita bisa gunakan itu kepada orang biasa untuk menambah kekuatan tempur kita kan?"

"Itu juga percuma Rize, orang yang membuat serum ini adalah Namikaze Minato. Salah satu dari 3 ilmuwan paling jenius di Jepang selain diriku. Dia sudah memprediksi jika serum temuannya ini akan menjadi rebutan berbagai pihak. Jadi dia sengaja memasukan _Kromosom_ -nya kedalam serum ini"

" _Kromosom_?"

" _Kromosom_ merupakan pembawa gen, dengan kata lain _Kromosom_ -lah yang menurunkan DNA orang tua kepada anaknya" jelas Orochimaru-sama

"Jadi dengan memasukan _Kromosom_ serum ini hanya akan ber-sinkronisasi dengan DNA yang sama dengannya. Singkatnya hanya orang yang membawa DNA Minato yang bisa menggunakannya" lanjut Orochimaru-sama.

"Jadi maksud Orochimaru-sama, hanya keturunan dari pembuat serum ini yang bisa menggunakannya"

"Kau benar Rize, jika orang lain yang menggunakannya mereka akan langsung mengalami _Spontanieous Human Combustion_ "

Jadi seperti itu. _Spontanieous Human Combustion_ atau sering disingkat SHC adalah, sebuah fenomena kemunculan api secara spontan di tubuh manusia yang dapat membuat tubuh si manusia tersebut berubah menjadi abu dalam beberapa menit. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa kuat panas yang di hasilkannya, karena dari yang aku tahu proses pembakaran jenazah di _krematorium_ yang menggunakan panas bersuhu 1.110 C saja membutuhkan waktu 8 jam untuk membakar jenazah. itupun, bekas yang ditinggalkan tidak seperti pada peristiwa SHC. Apalagi ini hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit.

Orochimaru-sama pernah memberitahuku katanya SHC ini di sebabkan karena membuludagnya energi Psikis seseorang secara spontan sehingga orang itu kewalahan dalam mengontrol energi terebut. Tidak sedikit seorang Holder yang menjadi korban dari fenomena ini. Bahkan, dari kalangan orang biasapun kasus ini sering terjadi, terutama kepada mereka yang. Belajar _Telekinesis_ secara _Otodidak_.

"Tujuan awalku mencuri ini serum ini, hanya untuk menelitinya agar kita bisa memproduksi massal serum ini..." Kata Orochimaru-sama sambil memperhatikan serum yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi tidak ku sangka serum ini tidak lebih dari sekedar suplemen kesehatan hahahaha!"

Suplemen kesehatan katanya? Aku tidak habis pikir apa standar sebuah suplemen bagi para Ilmuwan. Karena sebuah serum yang dapat membuat tubuh seseorang berubah menjadi abu hanya dalam beberapa menit sudah tidak pantas di sebut sebagai suplemen kesehatan.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa membuatnya dengan mudah Orochimaru-sama?"

"Ya tidak juga, karena inti terpenting dari serum ini sangat sulit di dapatkan"

"Dan apa itu?"

"Otak seorang Holder"

Otak seorang Holder? Itu artinya butuh sebuah nyawa untuk memubat serum ini. Orang ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Minato akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia memang tidak pernah bosan membuatku terkejut" jelas Orochimaru-sama dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat seringai itu mereka akan langsung lari terbirit-birit. Tapi untukku yang sudah menjadi bawahanya selama 1tahun terakhir, seringai ini sudah menjadi tontonanku setiap hari.

" Jadi dalam transaksi nanti kau akan pegi seorang diri, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengaharapkan keberhasilan dari misi ini. Karena ini hanya merupakan pengalihan perhatian. Dan adikmu akan aku tugaskan untuk mengumpulkan bahan utama dari serum ini" lanjut Orochimaru-sama.

Jadi dengan kata lain transaksi ini hanya sebagai pengalihan, agar adikku bisa mendapatkan Otak para Holder tanpa adanya gangguan. Sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama akumeski begitu aku akan tetap berusaha agar transaksi ini berhasil" kataku.

"Aku mengandalaknmu Rize, dan satu lagi,,," tambah Orochimaru-sama sambil mengotak-ngatik keyboard di depannya, dan seketika itu muncul gambar seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang rasanya sangat familiar dimataku.

"Dia adalah Namikaze Minato, dan menurut kabar yang aku dengar dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putra dan katanya dia sangat mirip dengan Minato. Jika perkiraanku benar seharusnya sekarang dia berusia 17thn"

Aku hanya diam meperhatikana dengan serius foto itu, ini pertama kali aku melihatnya, tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat tidak asing dimataku.

"Sebagai tugas tambahan, Rize! Jika kau bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki kesamaan dengan orang ini segera habisi, karna bisa saja dia adalah anak dari Minato. Dan selama anak Minato masih hidup suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menjadi hambatan untuk kita di masa depan. Kau mengerti Rize?"

"Ha'I Orochimaru-sama" kataku. Lalu aku pergi menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat.

Setelah sampai di kamar aku langsung mengehmpaskan tubuhkku ke atas kasur.

"Inilah aku yang sesungguhnya" gumamku

Mungkin orang di luar sana menganggapku gadi baik yang lugu. Namun, sebenanya aku hanyalah seorang pembunuh yang tak berperasaan. Aku Tidak pernah memiliki keraguan untuk membunuh, entah itu orang dewasa maupun anak-anak aku akan membunuh mereka tanpa ragu. Aku bahkan pernah membunuh bayi berusia 9bulan karna orang tuanya tidak mau mengikuti perintah Orochimaru-sama.

Menyesal? Merasa bersalah? Tentu saja perasaan itu kadang bersarang di hatiku, lalu setelah itu aku biasanya langsung berfikir apakah pantas orang sepertiku ini menyesal? Tidak. Karena penyesalanku tidak akan merubah apapun.

Lagipula aku melakukan ini semua untuk Orochimaru-sama, orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan dan kesepian, orang yang telah memberiku tempat bernaung ketika orang tua dan lingkunga sekitar menolak keberadaanku karena kemampuan ini.

Aku tahu, aku tidak lebih dari sebuah alat bagi Orochimaru-sama. Tapi, aku tidak peduli itu, selama aku bisa berguna untuk Orochimaru-sama itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Jika di tanya apakah aku bahagia hidup seperti ini? Maka aku akan menjawab bahwa aku bahagia. Meski terkadang aku ingin sekali menjalani hidup ini seperti orang biasa pada umumnya, tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana, memiliki teman yang bisa aku percaya, pergi kesekolah , atau mungkin memiliki seseorang yang di cintai. Aku tahu kehidupan seperti itu terlalu sempurna untukku.

Jadi aku tidak pernah mengeluh tentang kehidupanku yang seperti ini. Aku selalu menerimanya dengan besar hati. Karena, aku yakin tidak selamanya langit akan berwarna hitam. Suatu hari nanti fajar akan terbit dan memberikan setitik cahaya untuk menerangi hidupku.

Seperti hari ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berbicara lepas dengan orang lain. Membicarakan apa yang menjadi Hobiku sampai mulutku terasa pegal karenanya. Biasanya orang-orang akan merasa suntuk dan jengah jika membicarakan tema yang sama selama berjam-jam. Tapi, pemuda itu, dia bahkan terlihat lebih antusias dariku.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi kami memang sedikit mirip. Kami sama-sama tidak pandai bersosialisasi dia bahkan bercerita padaku bagaimana hari pertamanya di sekolah. Kami sama-sama menjadikan buku sebagai pelarian dari dunia yang tidak memihak kepada kami. Dan mungkin karena kesamaan itulah aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya.

Senyumnya, tawanya, atau caranya berbicara ketika membahas sesuatu yang ilmiah masih terekam dengan jelas di otakku. Mata biru nya yang menenangkan seolah menghipnotisku untuk tidak lepas darinya.

"Mata biru! Rambut pirang! Tidak mungkin!" Aku langsung terduduk ketika menyadari hal ini.

Uzumaki-kun! Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing. Mata biru milik orang itu sangat mirip dengan Uzumaki-kun, rambut pirang dan kulit Tan-nya juga sangat mirip dengannya.

"Apa mungkin?" Kataku

Apa mungkin Uzumaki-kun adalah anak dari Minato orang yang membuat serum ini. Jika iya berarti aku harus membunuhnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika aku salah? Tidak, Seharusnya itu tidak jadi masalah untukku. Entah dia itu anak Minato atau bukan aku harus tetap membunuhnya. Aku tidak boleh ragu! Aku harus membunuh Uzumaki-kun.

Tapi, sepertinya aku harus mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu tentang orang tuannya. Ya mungkin itu lebih baik aku akan menanyainnya besok. Nah, sekarang...

"Aku akan menghubungi Uzumaki-kun" kataku sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasku.

...

"Ah sial! Wajahku terasa kaku!" Keluhku sambil memiujit pelan rahangku.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur tanpa mengganti seragamku terlebih dahulu, ini semua gara-gara senyum saialan itu! Dan gara-gara senyum ini dalam perjalanan pulang orang-orang menatap aneh ke arahku. Meskipun aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Karena akupun pasti akan melakukan hal itu jika melihat seorang pemuda tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa hal yang jelas. Aku bertanya-tanya sihir mancam apa yang Kamishiro gunakan kepadaku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumku salama 4jam! 4jam bung! Coba kau bayangkan itu! Ternyata Kamishiro-san lebih berbahaya dari Jeanne tentu saja dalam artian lain.

Aku pernah mendengar katanya 'cinta itu dapat membuat orang gila' awalnya aku tidak percaya karna menurutku itu sangat tidak logis dan konyol, tapi setelah aku mengalaminya sendiri aku akui jika itu benar bahkan menurutku kebenarannya menyaingi kebenaran teori _Relativitas_ milik Einstein.

'Hay Tato hay Tato dia si bis kecil ramah melaju, melambat Tato selalu senang'

Tu-tunggu dulu suara menyeramkan apa itu? Aku mencari asal suara itu, dan setelahku periksa ternyata suara itu berasal dari tasku.

"se-sejak kapan?" aku terkejut ketika melihat benda yang menjadi sumber suara itu.

"Sejak kapan nada dering berubah menjadi lagu yang menyeramkan seperti ini! Dan tunggu siapa itu Tato?"

Aku syok! Sangat syok! Ketika mengetahui jika suara itu adalah nada dering dari ponselku. Tidak! Mungkin ini sudah mendekati depresi. Jeanne itulah satu-satunya orang yang terlintas dipikiranku, yah aku yakiin ini pasti ulah Jeanne, untung saja jarang ada yang menghubungiku.

Ketika aku melihat Notif pada ponselku ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk. Jujurini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengirim pesan kepadaku sejak 1thn terakhir. Tapi siapa yang mengirimnya? Jeanne? Tidak mungkin jika dia butuh sesuatu dia pasti akan berteriak sejak tadi.

Paman dan Bibi? Itu juga tidak mungkin jika ada apa-apa mereka pasti akan langsung menelponku.

Lalu Kakek? Tidak! Tidak! Aku harap bukan dia, karna dia selalu mengatakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti, butuh seseorang yang ahli dalam _Kriptoanalisis_ untuk berbicara dengannya, lagi pula dia pernah bilang jika dia tidak suka mengetik, tentu saja bukan dengan bahasa yang aku pahami dan kalau tidak salah ucapannya pada itu adalah 'aku tidak suka menekan titian batu marmer di persimpangan jalan yang di kelilingi anak-anak domba yang sedang menatap indahnya mentari di pagi hari' apa aku mengerti? Tentu saja tidak! Sudahku bilang kau membutuh seseorang yang ahli dalam _Kriptoanalisis_ untuk berbicara dengannya, tapi karna ketika dia mengatakan itu dia sedang memegang ponsel butut kesayangannya jadi kami semua yang ada disana berpikir demikian.

Lalu siapa? Operator? Itu tidak mungkin jika itu dari operator pada Notif-nya akan terlihat nama Operator-nya. Ahh aku ingat! Sore tadi aku baru saja bertukar kontak dengan seorang gadis manis, tapi apa mungkin?

'Hay Tato hay Tato dia si bis kecil ramah melaju, melambat Tato selalu senang'

Sial! Nada dering ini membuatku kesal!

"Baiklah, tenanglah Naruto ini hanya sebuah pesan masuk oke! Bukan surat taggihan hutang. Kau hanya harus membukanya!" Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Baiklah dalam hitungan ke-3 aku akan membukanya. Oke aku akan menyiapakn mentalku dalam hitungan.

"...1"

"...2"

"...3"

Jrengggg

 _Eksklusif hanya untuk hari ini_

 _'Khusus hari ini Bro,,, langsung beli paket Data kr*byp*tty Super Deluxe yo,,,, dengan Extra keju 38GB + 30 menit telpon ke semua operator, yo,,, yo,,,sekarang hanya 85.000 (tidak termasuk batre) yo,,, skidipapap yo,,, Buruan kapan lagi ada promo semurah ini yoo,,, Bakayaro,,,, Konoyaro, segera ketik A sampai Z yo,, lalu kirim ke ******. Ayo langsung aja kirim jangan mau kalah sama tetangga dari kampung sebelah yoo Konoyari Bakayaro,,,'_

Permpatan muncul keningku ketika memebaca pesan ini. 'Kampret! Nih oprator nawarin promo apa ngajak __ _Gelut' pikirku_

Terus apa-apaan paket data _kr*byp*tty Super Deluxe_ _Extra keju?._ Sepertinya aku harus ganti nomor.

Ahh ini hanya membuang-buang waktu. Seharusnya aku tahu jika Kamishiro-san tidak akan mau repot-repot menghubungiku.

"Tidak, jangan pesimis dulu Naruto! Masih ada satu pesan yang belum kau baca" kataku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Yosh ayo kita buka"

'Cling,,, !' Cahaya terang yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul dari layar ponselku saat aku mencoba membuka pesan yang satunya.

'Oy ini bukan Anime kan? Kenapa harus ada efek Klise seperti ini' pikirku

Ketika cahaya itu menghilang. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat siapa pengirim dan apa isi pesan tersebut

 _From: Kamishiro-san_

 _Moshi-moshi Uzumaki-kun, apa kau masih bangun?a Maukah Besok kau menemaniku? Jika iya, kita bertemu di Kafe tadi pada waktu yang !_

 _Aku menunggu balasan pesan darimu :)_

"Sial, sepertinya aku akan tersenyum sampai pagi" kataku dengan senyum kampret yang mulai muncul lagi.

Keesokan harinya

"Naruto ce-"

'Jderrr'

Sebelum sempat Jeanne menyelesaikan ucapannya suara sebuah pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat halus menyelanya.

"Aku sudah bangun Jeanne" kata si pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, yang sudah dalam setelan sekolahnya. Rambut di sisir rapi ke kanan, kacamata besar yang bertengger di hidungnya, blazer hitam yang membalut tubuhnya,'Tampil rapih apa adanya' itulah motto yang di pegang Naruto selama ini.

"Tidak biasanya kau sudah rapi jam segini?" Tanya Jeanne heran.

Karena biasanya Naruto selalu saja lelet jika urusan pergi ke sekolah. Di tambah lagi dia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Meskipun wajah minim ekspresinya itu masih tetap menempel. Tapi, bagi Jeanne yang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama sekali membaca apa yang tersirat dari wajah Naruto sangatlah mudah.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit bersemangat. Ayo aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang sekolah" kata Naruto sambil berjalan turun menuju pintu.

'Tidak sabar untuk pulang sekolah? Bukankah seharusnya Tidak sabar Pergi ke sekolah? Mou sebenarnya dia niat tidak sih pergi ke sekolah' pikir Jeanne sambil pergi mengikuti jejak Naruto.

Skip Time

" Huhh,,,, Maaf huhh,,, membuatmu menunggu Kamishiro-san" kataku dengan sedikit terngah.

Wajar saja aku pergi kesini dengan berlari. Tepat setelah bel berbunyi aku langsung melesat layaknya seorang pelari maraton mengabaikan tatapan heran yang di berikan seluruh kelas dan Anko-sensei yang pada saat itu masih berbicara tentang hmmm kalau tidak salah _Great Game_ atau semacamnya. Ya aku tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkan karena saking senangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku juga baru datang Uzumaki-kun, ngomong-ngomong apa kau habis berlari?" Balas Kamishiro-san"

"Ehh ya tadi aku dikejar seekor beruang" jawabku asal. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku berlari ke sini karena tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.

"Hihih kau lucu Uzumaki-kun" kata Kamishiro-san dengan tawa kecil yang ia tutupi dengan punggung tangannya.

Oh bung! Bahkan saat tertawa dia tetap terlihat anggun.

"Ah be-benarkah? A-aku tidak menyadarinya" kataku sambil mengusap leherku.

"Hihih,,, kau tahu saat pertama melihatmu ku pikir kau orang yang cuek dan dingin"

"Ah banyak orang berkata begitu. Tapi, sebenarnya aku hanya tidak pandai berkomunikasi"

"Oh aku juga dulu seperti itu" kata Kamishiro-san sambil meminum minumannya dengan elegan.

'Dia sungguh wanita yang berkelas, andai saja Jeanne bisa bersikap sepeti Kamishiro-san' pikirku

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya Kamishiro-san.

"Kabar baiknya aku sudah mendapat 5 orang teman. Meskipun yang 3 orang lain aku masih enggan mengakuinya"kataku sambil membayangkan bagaimana absurd-nya 3 teman baruku.

"Souka... Ganbatte aku yakinn kau bisa mendapatkan banyak teman" kata Kamishiro-san menyemangatiku.

Jika sudah begini rasanya aku bisa berteman dengan semua orang di seluruh dunia!

"Ngomong-ngomong Kamishiro-san kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanyaku. Karena semalam Kamishiro-san bilang dia ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa. Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku"

"Biar aku tebak. Kau ingin membeli buku keluaran baru 'Gamma Sanin-sensei kan?" Kataku. Karena aku mengikuti Fanspage 'Gamma Sanin-sensei' dan kebetulan tadi malam ada pemberitahuan jika hari ini buku Revisi 'Kisah Ninja Pemberani' akan terbit.

"Wow aku terkejut. Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Aku hanya menebak. Jadi, mau pergi sekarang?" Tanyaku

"Umm ayo"

Change scane

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah toko buku yang tidak jauh dari stasiun. Dan untungnya kali ini aku tidak perlu khawatir tersesat. Karena kemarin aku sempat melewati toko ini saat mencari jalan pulang. Sudah kubilangkan sejak awal aku bukan orang yang buta arah atau buruk dalam mengingat, aku hanya tidak pernah fokus atau bahkan tidak pernah memperhatika jalan yang aku lalui. Jadi selama aku fokus saat berjalan aku bisa mengingat jalan dengan mudah. Ternyata ada hikmah dibalik kejadian kemarin.

"Gawat ramai sekali" Kata Kamishiro-san ketika melihat kerumunan orang yang keluar masuk dari toko buku di depan kami.

"Tentu saja 'Gamma Sanin-sensei adalah penulis terkenal. Apalagi buku yang di terbitkannya kali ini adalah Revisi dari buku yang sudah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan"

"Sepertinya sudah terjual habis, ayo kita kembali saja Uzumaki-kun" Kamishiro-san mengatakan itu dengan wajah kecewa.

Uh ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ekpresi Kamishiro-san yang seperti itu dan itu mebuatku tak tega.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba" kataku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Tapi dengan kerumunan seperti ini tidak mungkin ada yang tersisakan?"

"Kamishiro-san!" Kataku sambil menatapnya dengan serius.

"kakekku pernah berkata 'Hidup haruslah berjalan seperti derap kaki kuda yang membawa setumpuk jerami di musim dingin pada awal Maret'" kataku sambil meniru suara Kakek yang seperti Kakek-kakek.

"Uhm" Kamishiro-san sepertinya bingung.

"Artinya apa?" Tanya Kamishiro-san sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tahu!" Jawabku dengan Seksama dan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Karena memang tidak ada perkataan Kakek yang bisa ku mengerti termasuk yang aku katakan tadi.

"Are.. Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Tanya Kamishiro-san dengan wajah yang bertambah bingung.

"Tidak ada. Entah kenapa perkataan Kakek sableng-ku itu terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku "

"Puftt! Hihih... Kau memang lucu Uzumaki-kun" kata Kamishiro-san dengan tawa yang anggun seperti tadi.

"Jadi,,,, kau mau melihat dulu kedalam?" Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku tanpa sadar.

"Umm ayo!" Jawab Kamishiro-san denga semangat sambil membalas uluran tanganku.

Dan tanpa sadar tangan kami saling berbagi kehangatan. Ini pertama kalinya aku menggenngam tangan seseorang selain Jeanne. Dan rasanya sangat hangat bahkan kehangatan ini sampai menjalar ke hatiku.

Aku melirik ke arah tangan kami yang saling menggengam.

'Uh rasanya ingin sekali aku memotong tangan Kamishiro-san agar aku bisa menggengamnya setiap saat' pikirku

Oh shit! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Aku langsung menggelengakan kepalaku perlahan ketika ide gila itu terlintas di otakku. Sial! Hanya dengan berpegangan tangan dengannya saja aku sudah mulai gila.

"Ah kau benar masih ada yang tersisa" kata Kamishiro-san menyadarkanku dari lamunan gilaku.

Kamishiro-san melepas tangan- er maksudku genggamannya dan langsung berlalari ke arah rak besar yang terdapat beberapa buku di sana. Sepertinya buku ini lebih laris dari yang aku perkirakan.

"Ini untukmu" kata Kamishiro-san menyodorkan sebuah buku yang baru saja dia ambil dari rak buku tadi.

"Terimakasih" kataku sambil menerima buku itu.

"Lalu untuk Kamishiro-san mana?" Tambahku. Karena sepanjang yang aku lihat dia hanya membawa satu buku.

"Karena aku kalah cepat dengan seorang ibu-ibu yang di sana. Aku hanya bisa menambil satu" katanya sambil tertunduk lesu. Nampaknya dia sangat kecewa karena kalah cepat.

"Kalau begitu ini untuk Kamishiro-san saja..." kataku.

"... Lagipula Kamishiro-san sudah berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan buku ini" aku menyodorkan buka yang tadi di berikan Kamishiro-san kepadaku.

Sebenarnya akalku menolak untuk memberikannya. Karena, bagaimanapun aku sangat menantikan buku ini. Tapi, sepertinnya rasa sukaku kepada Kamishiro-san mengalahkan rasa sukaku kepada buku.

"Tidak... Tidak... Kalau bukan karenamu aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan buku ini. Jadi kau yang lebih pantas memiliki buku ini" kata Kamishiro-san sambil mendorong pelan buku ini ke arahku.

"Begini saja bagaimana kalau kita patungan" kataku memberikan solusi karena Jika aku teruskan hal ini akan menjadi adegan klise yang biasa terjadi di anime maupun manga.

"Patungan?"

"Ya. Dengan begitu buku ini tidak akan menjadi miliku maupun Kamishiro-san. Tetapi akan menjadi milik kita berdua. Bagaiman kau mau?"

"Menjadi milik kita berdua ya?" Gumam Kamishiro-san dengan mode berfikirnya yang menurutku sangat kawai.

"Kedengarannya bagus kalau begitu ayo!" Kata Kamshiro-san sambil berlari menarik tanganku ke arah kasir.

Setelah membayar buku itu kami sepakat untuk pergi ke taman yang untungnya saja aku sudah pernah ke sana saat ke sasar kemarin jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir tersesat. Sudah kuduga tersesat tidak selalu berdampak buruk.

Change scan

Disinilah kami sekarang. Taman kota kuoh yang terletak tidak jauh stasiun. Di kota ini tempat-tempat sentral selalu berada di dekat stasiun, tentu saja untuk mempermudah masyarakat.

Sekarang kami sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di sudut taman untuk membicarakan siapa yang akan membaca pertama. Dan tentu saja sebagai pria aku mempersilahkan Kamishiro-san untuk membaca buku itu terlebih dulu, kali ini Kamishiro-san menerima dengan senang hati tak lupa dengan senyum manis miliknya.

Oh dan satu lagi. Ternyata di dalam buku itu ada sebuah tiket ke acara 'Jumap Fans' yang akan di adakan hari jum'at ini. Menurut kabar yang ku dengar katanya hanya ada 15belas tiket untuk setiap kota. Aku merasa beruntung. Bukan karena mendapat tiket itu. Maksudku tentu saja aku senang mendapatkan tiket itu, karena bagaimanapun aku adalah penggemar berat 'Gamma Sanin-sensei'. Tapi rasa senang kali ini adalah karena Jum'at nanti aku akan pergi lagi bersama Kamishiro-san. Aku harap otakku masih waras sampai hari itu tiba.

"Ne Uzumaki-kun jika misalnya kau memiliki kekuatan seperti Naruto yang ada di novel apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menjadi penyelamat dunia? Menguasai dunia kah? Atau mungkin Menghancurkannya? " tanya Kamishiro-san yang sedang duduk di sampingku.

"Hmm ini pertenyaan yang sulit..." kataku.

"Tapi, yang jelas aku tidak akan melakukan ketiganya" lanjutku

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Menguasai dunia adalah hal yang mustahil. Karena manusia adalah mahluk yang akan bertambah kuat jika semakin di teka. Mengahncurkan dunia adalah tindakan bodoh. Karena jika dunia hancur aku akan tinggal dimana? Lagi pula aku tidak punya dendam dengan dunia ini"

"Lalu, bagaiman dengan penyelamat Dunia?"

"Menyelamatkan dunia? Menurutku itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan orang paling diantara para orang bodoh lainnya. Huh aku bahkan malas mentertawakannya" jelasku. Lagipula aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjadi seorang penyelamatkan?

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan itu?"

"Hmm tidak ada"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya... Tapi, jika ada orang-orang di dekatku yang terancam mungkin aku akan menggunakan kekuatan itu" kataku.

"Hmmm begitu" kata Kamishiro-san sambil menatap lurus kedepan sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian menatap kearahku dengan senyum lembut yang tidak pernah aku lihat, ini lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Apa aku termasuk?" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja!" Kataku.

Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan membutuhkan pertolonganku. Karena, ya,,, aku sadar diri siapa aku ini sebenarnya. Aku hanya seorang kutu buku suram dengan fisik yang setara dengan anak SD. Dan mustahil bagi orang sepertiku memiliki kekuatan super seperti _Naruto_ yang ada di novel.

"Arigatou aku sangat senang mendengarnya" dia memperlebar senyumannya di iringi semilir angin yang membuat rambutnya sedikit berbarkan.

Aku hanya bisa melongo menikmati salah satu dari sekian keindahan yang tuhan ciptakan. Oh Kami-sama kumohon kuatkan iman hambamu ini. Jangan sampai aku berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh kepada Kamishiro-san. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku terpesona kepada gadis di depanku ini. Wajahnya yang ayu, sifatnya yang anggun, cara bicaranya yang lembut aku sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya.

'Jadi seperti ini ya rasanya mencintai seseorang' pikirku. Karena selama 9bulan yang aku ingat ini, pertama kalinya aku merasakan sensasi ini. Dan rasanya itu sangat Woww!.

"Uzumaki-kun!" Kata Kamishiro-san menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

 _"_ Ahh ya" kataku.

Ini memalukan. Kamishiro-san pasti melihat wajah konyolku.

"Sepertinya orang itu selalu memperhatikan kita" kata Kamishiro-san sambil menunjuk kearah kursi belakang kami. Dimana seseorang dengan penampilan mencurigakan sedang mengawasi kami. Aku mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kamishiro-san. Dan benar disana ada orang yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan sebuah masker sehingga kami tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dan rambut pirang panjang yang di kepang.

Saat aku melirik ke orang mencurigakan itu dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari sejak awal, orang ini sudah menguntiti kami sejak kami keluar dari Kafe. Jangan salah paham bukan berarti aku memilik insting yang dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang atau semacamnya. Ini hanya kebetulan orang yang menguntiti kami adalah orang bodoh. Jadi, siapapun pasti akan menyadarinya. Dan alasan kenapa aku membiarkannya membuntuti kami karena aku tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kau benar, haruskah aku menghampirirnya?" Kataku.

"Jangan, bisa saja dia orang yang berbahaya" kata Kamishiro-san dengan wajah yang khawatir.

Uhh sial! Aku sangat senang. Oke tenang diriku jangan sampai senyum sialan itu muncul disini.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi pula aku adalah _Naruto_ "

Aku berjalan menghampiri orang mencurigakan itu, dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Uhm... Permisi Nona" kataku

"Ya-ya a-ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Jawab orang itu dengan gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah rambut ini asli" kataku sambil menarik rambut kepang orang itu.

"I-ittai... Itaii... Ap-apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Katanya dengan emosi. Tanpa memperdulikannya aku mendekatkan wajahku ke orang itu. Keringat mulai bercucuran dengan deras.

"Bukankah Aku yang harusnya berkata Jeanne-chan"

"A-pa yang kau katakan mungkin kau salah orang"

"Ohh seperti itu..." Aku sedikit menyeringai. Sangat jarang aku bisa mem-bully Jeanne seperti ini. Karena biasanya aku yang selalu dia bully habis-habisan.

"... Kau punya waktu 10 detik untuk mengaku sebelum aku laporkan ke polisi"

"Ha'I...ha'I aku mengaku! Oke! Sekarang tolong lepaskan rambutku Baka Naru" jerit Jeanne yang baru saja melepa kacamata dan maskernya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku?" Tambahnya.

"Setidaknya kau harus sembunyikan rambut nyetrik-mu itu aho!" Kataku sambil mengetuk pelan keningnya seperti mengetuk sebuah pintu.

"Ittai... Kenapa kau senang sekali melakukan itu?" Kata Jeanne sambil mengusap kening dan rambutnya bergantian.

Kasihan? Tidak. Jika membandingkan apa yang sering dia lakukan kepadaku ini masih belum seberapa. Jadi untuk apa aku kasihan? Toh ini memang dia yang salah disini.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya Kamishiro-san yang sudah ada disampingku.

"Oh Kamishiro-san kenalkan dia sepupuku yang aku ceritakan padamu" kataku sambil memberikan senyum kepada Kamishiro-san.

"Oh jadi ini sepupumu itu Jeanne Leticia ya? Kalian benar-benar mirip"

Mirip? Aku dan Jeanne si gadis barbar ini? Tidak! Kami sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan. Mungkin jika dilihat dari rambut kami memilik warna yang sama tapi selain itu aku akan dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Jeanne baik dari rupa maupun kepribadian.

"Ah mungkin saja haha" kataku dengan tawa yang di paksakan. Tentu saja aku tidak berani menyanggah ucapan Kamishiro-san. Tapi bukan dalam artian takut. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin membuat dia tidak nyaman atau sejenisnya.

"Dan yang terpenting Kenapa kau membuntutiku Jeanne?" Tanyaku sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jeanne.

Jeanne mendapat tajam dariku hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Ha-habisnya akhir-akhir ini kau bertingak sangat aneh makanya aku mengikutimu... Dan ternyata dugaanku benar! Kau bertemu dengan orang yang mencurigakan" dia akhir perkataannya dia memberikan tatapan yang jelas memberikan permusuhan.

Dan yang tidak aku mengerti kenapa dia mengatakan Kamishiro-san orang yang mencurigakan? Tidak sadarkah kalau Dia satu-satunya orang yang mencurigakan disini.

"Jaga perkataanmu Jeanne" kataku sambil menjengut kembali rambut pirang milik Jeanne.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan sepupuku ini Kamishiro-san"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti dia melakukan ini karena khawatir kepadamu Uzumaki-kun" jawab Kamishiro-san dengan senyum manis yang biasa.

Kau benar-benar gadis idaman Kamishiro-san. Setelah mendapat tatapan permusuhan kau masih bisa bersikap ramah dan tersenyum. Aku masih berharap Jeanne bisa menjadi seperti dirimu. Walau aku tahu mengharapkan Jeanne menjadi sepertimu tidak beda seperti mengharapkan seekor Sapi melahirkan seekor Naga. Dan senyummu itu. Meskipun sudah sering melihatnya tetap saja aku selalu terpesona seolah tidak akan pernah ada rasa bosan melihatnya tersenyum.

"Yah kau benar. memeskipun terkadang dia terlalu berlebihan" kataku sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya Jeanne yang sedang cemberut.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisa-" dia menghentikan perkataannya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"- tidak. Aku harus pulang dulu. Orang tuaku pasti akan mencariku jika aku pulang terlalu larut" kata Kamishiro-san.

Aku melihat jam di Hp-ku yang menunjukan pukul 17:00. Bukankah ini masih jauh dari kata larut? Bahkan ini belum masuk waktu malam. Mungkinkah Kamishiro-san berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki aturan ketat? Atau mungkin rumah Kamishiro-san memang jauh?

"Perlu aku antar?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Lebih baik kau mengantar Jeanne-san pulang. Kau tahu Kuoh berbahaya saat malam"

Aku melirik ke arah Jeanne yang maih cemberut sambil membayangkan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Jeanne menghajar 5orang preman dengan begitu gananya. Kamishiro-san kau salah jika berpikir ada penjahat recehan yang bisa melakukan hal-hal aneh kepada Jeanne. Justru menurutku yang seharusnya perlu kau khawatirkan adalah mereka yang menjadikan Jeanne sebagai sasaran kejahatan. Bagaimanapun Jeanne adalah atlet _Savate_ terbaik di sekolah kami dulu. Penjahat jalanan jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

"Tidak masalah Jika itu Jeanne aku percaya dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri" kataku.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu Uzumaki-kun" kata Kamishiro-san sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirku. Jika aku lihat dari wajahnya sepertinya dia sedikit tidak senang dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanmu sebagai sepupu Jeanne-san untuk memastikan keselamatannya" tambah Kamishiro-san. Ini pertama kalinya dia memarahiku anehnya bukannya merasa bersalah Aku justru merasa sangat senang. Tapi bukan berarti aku seorang _Masokis._

"Dia memang tidak berguna sebagai seorang pria" celetuk Jeanne. Aku hanya bisa menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Jaa kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Uzumaki-kun dan Jeanne-san. Sampai ketemu besok Uzumaki-kun" Setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung berbalik untuk pergi.

"Sampai ketemu besok Kamishiro-san" balasku tak lupa dengan lambaian pelan tanganku.

Setelah Kamishiro-san pergi aku berbalik ke arah Jeanne yang masih dengan wajah cemberutnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Huhh sepertinya ini akan sulit" keluhku. Karena dari yang aku ingat dia akan susah di bujuk jika sudah seperti ini.

Change scan

22:00 AM 3 jul 2018

Bandara Internasional Kansai

"Hah sudah lama sekali" ujar seorang pria dengan setelan jas putih yang sangat cocok dipadukan dengan rambut silvernya.

Dia sedang berdiri di depan bandara dengan sebatang rokok yang masih tertempel di mulutnya. Ya merokok di malam hari yang dingin memang sangat nikmat. Terlebih lagi saat ini Jepang sudah berada di musim gugur. Yang artinya angin akan lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Dia lama sekali" gumam orang itu sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

Tak lama setelah itu sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan orang itu. Ketika kaca depannya terbuka seseorang yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup topi.

"Kau terlambat" kata pria yang memakai Jas putih tadi sambil masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

"Maaf ada beberapa kecoa yang harus aku bereskan terlebih dahulu" balas orang itu sambil mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Cih padahal biarkan saja mereka mengikutimu kemari dengan begitu aku bisa melenturkan otot-ototku yang kaku"

"Aku bisa meladenimu nanti jika kau mau"

"Khukhu sepertinya menarik"

Temannya hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan pria berjas putih tadi. Perjalanan mereka berjalan dengan tenang beberapa saat.

"Ne. Sudah berapa lama kita meninggalkan jepang" kata pria berjas putih tadi.

"Jika aku tidak salah sudah 10tahun lebih sejak insiden di Fuyuki"

"10tahun ya?" Gumam pria berjas putih itu Sambil membayangkan kejadian tragis itu.

Insiden Fuyuki adalah, sebuah ledakan dahsyat yang telah merenggut setengah dari jiwa penduduk itu. Menurut rumor yang beredar di masyarakat ledakan itu disebabkan oleh aksi terorisme. Namun sebenarnya insiden itu terjadi dari kecelakaan sebuah Laboratorium bawah tanah. Entah apa yang di teliti oleh Laboratorium itu sehingga bisa menyebabkan sebuah ledakan yang hampir menyamai bom atom di Hirosima dan Nagasaki. Ya hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu.

"Oy sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya pria berjas putih itu. Karena seingatnya jalan ini tidak mengarah ke tempat tujuannya.

"Kita akan ke Yokohama terlebih dahulu"

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja?"

"Ini untuk menjauhi kecurigaan para Anbu. Di Yokohama nanti kita akan berganti mobil karena mereka pasti sudah menandai mobil ini" jelas temanya yang masih fokus ke jalan.

"Hahh membosankan. Aku akan tidur jika ada kecoa yang menghalangi bangunkan aku Iruka" kata pria berjas itu sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Orang yang dipanggil Iruka itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat kondisi rekannya yang sudah mulai terlelap. Di pantulan kaca spion yang ada di dalam mobil terlihat wajah seorang pria asia yang memilik luka vertikal tepat di hidungnya.

"Baiklah Mizuki"

To Be Continued...

Yo minna-san ketemu lagi sama gw The Platooooo... Baskommm.. Ok beri tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian banyak yang kecewa karena Naruto masih belum menunjukan taringnya! Ya mau gimana lagi alur yang memaksa. Tadinya sih di chapter ini gw mau langsung masukin Date terakhir Naruto sama Rize biar chapter depan bisa langsung masuk ke bagian klimaksnya. Tapi yah kata yang gw bilang tadi alur yang memaksa. Buat permintaan maaf gw kasih sedikit bocoran buat kemampuan Telekinesis Naruto.

Yang pertama: Naruto itu sudah jadi Holder tapi karena Amnesia-nya kekuatannya itu jadi OFF dengan sendirinya. Kalau lu masih inget gw pernah jelasin di chapter yang lalu kalau Telekinesis itu berasal dari energi mental yang di hasilkan otak. Jadi kondisi Naruto yang sekarang agak keganggu ikut mempengaruhi kekuatan Telekinesis-nya.

Yang kedua: karena Naruto yang jadi MC di sini gw bakal jadiin Naruto jadi satu-satunya Holder yang punya 2 tipe Telekinesis.

So gitu aja sisanya pikirin sendiri. Karena kalau lu baca bener-bener sebagian kemampuan naruto udh gw bongkar dari awal jadi silahkan pecahkan sendiri.

Dan sekali lagi buat Readers-san harap bersabar karena mau gimana juga 'cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan'

Dan kemaren ada yang minta k gw biar di cantumin tipe-tipe Telekinesis. Dan mohon maaf itu bakal di jelasin secara rinci di chapter 6 atau 7 jadi sekali lagi mohon bersabar.

Dan satu lg kemaren gw publish fict baru tapi karena gw publish-nya di fandom yang sepi jadi yang bacanya juga sepi. Buat yang penasaran silahkan cek aja langsung di bio gw atau cari di fandom X DxD dijamin ceritanya gk kalah seru sama Holder.

 _Segitu aja tambahan dari gw. Sampai ketemu lagi di Chapter depan._

 _Gw The Plato Baskom pamit undur diri_

 _Assalamu'laikum w.r w,b_

 _Chapter berikutnya: Kencan terakhir_


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari Rize? Menyenangkan kah?" Tanya seseorang kepadaku.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena minimnya cahaya di koridor markas kami. Tapi, dari suaranya aku bisa tahu kalau dia adalah Orochimaru-sama.

"Apa kau lupa tugas yang aku berikan padamu?. Atau mungkin kau sedang bermain kencan-kencanan dengan targetmu?"

Aku tetap diam sambil bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Orochimaru-sama bisa tahu? Apakah Orochimaru-sama diam-diam menyuruh seseorang untuk memata-mataiku? Tapi, sejak awal aku selalu waspada. Memang tadi kami sempat di buntuti. Tapi yang membuntuti kami adalah Jeanne-san sepupu dari Uzumaki-kun. Tidak mungkinkan Jeanne-san yang melapor ke Orochimaru-sama.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Rize?" Tegas Orochimaru-sama tepat di depan wajahku.

"A-aku sedang mengklarifikasi apakah Uzumaki-kun benar-benar anak dari orang yang bernama Minato itu"

"Mengklarifikasi huh? Sejak kapan kau melakukan itu kepada targetmu?"

Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku. Memang benar aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu. Jika Orochimaru-sama sudah memberiku perintah untuk membunuh seseorang aku akan langsung melakukannya pada pertemuan pertama. Namun, untuk kali ini keraguan, ah bukan! Tapi, sebuah Keinginan tertanam di hatiku. Keinginan untuk melindungi pemuda itu, keinginan untuk tidak melihat pemuda itu terluka, dan keinginan untuk selalu bersama dengannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober 2000 ibunya bernama Uzumaki Kushina ayahnya tidak di ketahui, dia menjadi satu-satunya anak yang ditemukan selamat dari insiden Fuyuki, kemudia di temukan oleh Durand Adelard seorang relawan dari Prancis lalu di adopsi dan di bawa ke negri asalnya. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau klarifikasi kan?"

Putus asa! Setelah mendengar itu aku merasa sangat putus asa. Jika memang yang di katakan Orochimaru-sama itu benar, berarti tidak ada alasan lain untukku menolak.

Ingatan kebersamaan singkat kami terngiang di kepalaku. Ya jika dipikir-pikir ulang kami baru bertemu kemarin. Namun kenapa kemarin itu serasa lama sekali, seolah-olah kami adalah teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali. Apa yang salah denganku?

"Orochimaru-sama, meski begitu aku yakin Uzumaki-kun tidak akan menjadi penghalang bagi kita. Aku sudah mengamatinya selama 2hari ini dan menurutku dia bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membahayakan hidupnya" kataku.

"Dia hanya ingin hidup normal, dia tidak peduli tentang apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini selama kita tidak menyentuh orang-orang yang berhaga baginya"

Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri pada ku kemarin. Bahkan aku masih ingat ketika aku bertanya apakah aku termasuk orang yang ingin di lindunginya, dan dia menjawab _'tentu saja'_ dengan sangat percaya diri. Meskipun dia tahu dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan itu. Dia lemah, dan aku tahu dia juga menyadari itu, oleh sebab itu dia selalu menyendiri untuk menghindari konflik agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak terlibat, dia tidak ingin orang di sekitarnya mengkhawatirkannya. Dan mungkin karena kelemahannya itulah yang membuatku terpikat oleh nya.

"Jadi selama kita tidak menyentuh orang-orang yang berharga baginya dia tidak akan menghalangi kita, dan jika Orochimaru-sama berkenan aku akan menariknya ke pihak kita" tambahku.

tentu saja ini semua hanya Alibi-ku. Tidak mungkin aku akan menarik Uzumaki-kun kedalam bahaya. Namun setidaknya jika Orochimaru-sama menyetujuinya aku bisa memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk meyelamatkan Uzumaki-kun.

"Begitu kah? Kau sangat bersikeras untuk tidak membunuhnya" jawab Orochimaru-sama sambil berbalik membelakangiku.

"Namun, perlu kau ingat Rize! Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Selama dia bersamamu bahaya akan selalu mengikutinya. Lalu Apa kau pikir Uzumaki-kun mu itu akan tetap bersamamu jika dia mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya? Dan pada akhirnya dia akan meninggalkanmu ketika dia mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, ingatlah itu Rize. Orang biasa seperti dia tidak pantas bersanding dengan kita para Holder"

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku peduli kepadamu. Jadi lakukanlah jika kau masih menggapku sebagai tuanmu Kamishiro Rize _"_ Kata Orochimaru-sama melangkah pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpatung mendengar penuturan Orochimaru-sama tadi.

Title : Holder : The Yellow Bird

Crossover : Naruto X Fate X DxD

Genre : Action, Romance, Sci-fi, Police, Crime & Humor (sedikit)

Rate : T - M (buat jaga-jaga buat kedepannya)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Penulisan - Tanda baca ngaco, dan masih banyak kesalah yang lain.

.

.

Chapter 4

Kencan terakhir

.

.

"Ohayo!" Kata Jeanne dengan lantang. Ya dia memang selalu bersemangat aku selalu heran dari mana asal semangatnya itu.

"Ohayo Jeanne-chan" jawab hampir seluruh isi kelas.

Dia benar-benar hebat dalam bergaul, berbanding terbalik denganku.

"Ohayo Jeanne-chan, Uzumaki-kun" kata seorang gadis bermbut ungu. Dia adalah Matou Sakura jika dilihat sekilas mungkin dia terlihat sepert gadis yang manis. Tapa, percayalah ada saat-saat tertentu dimana dia mengeluarkan sikap bengisnya. Bisa di bilang jika Sakura ini memilik kepribadian ganda yang biasanya di panggil Rider.

"Ohayou Jeanne-chan, dan Megane-kun" kali adalah Tohsaka Rin gadis Twintail ini memang selalu mebuat kupingku panas. Lidahnya sangat tajam berbanding terbalik dengan rupanya yang rupawan. Meski begitu dia juga termasuk 5 sosok yang bisa aku sebut teman.

"Ohayou Sakura, Rin" balas Jeanne sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ohayou" jawabku seadanya.

"Suram seperti biasa ne, Megane-kun" celetuk Rin

Aku hanya mengabaikannya seperti biasa. Membalas ejekannya hanya akan mebuat kuping sakit. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku yang kebetulan berada di urutan paling belakang samping jendela sementara tempat duduk Jeanne berada tepat disampingku.

"Opaiiyou Naruto" kata seseorang berambut coklat dan tampang mesum. Dia adalah Issei pemuda aneh kelewat mesum yang memilik cita-cita absurd menjadi Raja Harem. Dan seperti biasa dia bersama si botak Motohama dan si bodoh Matsuda.

"Opaiiyou?" Kataku heran.

"Itu adalah sapaan baru perkumpulan kita Naruto" katanya lagi yang di sertai anggukan 2orang yang tak kalah bodohnya dari pemuda tadi.

Oi sejak kapan aku setuju masuk komplotan sesat kalian? Jangan seenaknya mengklaim seseorang sebaga anggotamu. Dan maaf saja aku masih punya kewarasan yang cukup untuk tidak masuk perkumpulan bodohmu itu.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan Issei"

Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju tempat duduk mengabaikan umpatan kesal mereka bertiga.

Saat pertama kali bertemu mereka aku sempat berfikir 'dosa apa yang aku perbuat. Sehingga Kami-sama selalu mempertemukanku dengan orang-orang aneh' bayangkan saja di dalam keluarga saja Aku sudah memiliki Kakek gila yang ucapannya selalu sukar di pahami, Bibi dan Sepupu yang barbar, dan seorang Paman bodoh yang selalu di tindas oleh istrinya sendiri. Dan sekarang di sekolah baruku aku bertemu Senpai merah yang tak kalah barbar dari Jeanne, 1 gadis berlidah tajam, 1 lagi memiliki kepribadian ganda dan yang terakhir 3 orang pemuda bodoh mesum yang sudah overdosis.

Jika mengingat hal itu aku hanya bisa memuji diriku sendiri karena masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasanku hingga saat ini. Namun dari semua itu aku tetap merasa beryukur pindah ke Jepang. Karena jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Kamishiro-san.

"Naruto hari ini aku akan pergi bersama Sakura dan Rin. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Jeanne yang baru saja duduk di bangku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Jeanne yang sedang menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Oh tenang saja. Aku juga mengajak Issei dan teman-temannya"

Issei dan teman-temannya? Apa yang dia maksud itu si botak dan si kacamata aneh itu? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketempat si trio mesum itu berada. Dan sepertinya dugaanku benar Issei dan rombongannya sedang tersenyum menjijikan di sertai darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka aku yakin mereka sedang membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Cih awas saja jika ada di antara kalian yang membayangkan hal mesum kepada Jeanne. Aku jamin aku akan mengahajar kalian. Meskipun Jeanne itu mengesalkan aku tetap menyayanginya, tentu saja dalam artian saudara.

"Ah maaf aku tidak ikut. Aku punya janji dengan seseorang"

Ya hari ini aku punya janji dengan Kamshiro-san untuk pergi ke acara jumpa fans 'Gamma Sanin-sensei', jika saja bukan Kamishiro-san aku pasti sudah membatalkannya dan memilih ikut bersama Jeanne untuk memastikan trio idiot itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kepadanya.

"Mou akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sok sibuk sekali Naruto" kata Jeanne dengan wajah kesal.

"Gomen. Lain kali aku akan ikut bersamamu"

"Hummm"

Dia hanya membalas dengan sebuah dengusan dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Hah,,, kuharap dia tidak marah karena akan sulit merayunya jika sudah seperti itu. Aku bisa memikirkan itu nanti, yang penting aku hari ini aku bisa berduaan lagi dengan Kamishiro-san. Wow aku sudah tidak sabar.

Change scane

 _'Namun, perlu kau ingat Rize! Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Selama dia bersamamu bahaya akan selalu mengikutinya. Lalu Apa kau pikir Uzumaki-kun mu itu akan tetap bersamamu jika dia mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya? Dan pada akhirnya dia akan meninggalkan ketika dia mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, ingatlah itu Rize. Orang biasa seperti dia tidak pantas bersanding dengan kita para Holder'_

 _'Aku mengatakan ini karena aku peduli kepadamu. Jadi lakukanlah jika kau masih menggapku sebaghai tuanmu Kamishiro Rize'_

Perkataan Orochimaru-sama itu masih terngiang di dalam kepalaku selama 3hari ini. Dan khayalan-khayalan jika bagaimana Uzumaki-kun mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana reaksi-nya? Apakah dia akan takut kepadaku? Apakah dia akan menjauhiku? Atau Apakah dia akan tetap mau menemuiku? Membayangkanya saja sudah membuatku takut, memang kami baru saja mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, aku begitu nyaman saat bersamanya, seolah-olah kami sudah saling mengenal selam bertahun-tahun. Mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Hahah sepertinya iya. Tapi, apakah pembunuh sepertiku pantas menyukai seseorang? Aku sudah mengambil banyak nyawa yang berharga bagi seseorang. Mungkin ini adalah karma untukku membunuh seseorang yang aku sukai dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Kamishiro-san,,,, oi Kamishiro-san" kata sebuah suara yang membawaku kembali dari lamunan panjangku.

"Ehh" kataku

"Uzumaki-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sedang apa? Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu Kamishiro-san" kata Uzumaki-kun.

"Bertemu denganku?"

"Kamishiro-san apa kau lupa hari ini kita akan menghadiri jumpa fans Gamma Sanin-sensei" katanya dengan wajah bingung.

Benar! Berarti hari ini aku harus menentukan pilihanku. Membunuhnya atau tetap membiarkannya hidup, tentu saja jika bisa aku ingin memilih pilihan ke-2. Namun aku tahu itu adalah hal mustahil .Ya, itu mustahil! Aku tidak mungkin melawan perintah Orochimaru-sama. Dan lagi pula Meskipun aku membiarkan Naruto hidup dan terus bersamanya hidup Naruto akan selalu dalam bahaya. Karena tidak sedikit orang yang memiliki dendam kesumat padaku, dan mereka pasti akan mengincar Naruto juga.

tidak ada pilihan lain selain...

"Ehh" kejutku.

Kenapa? Kenapa mataku terasa lembab? Dan kenapa pipiku jadi basah? Menangis? Kenapa aku menangis?

"Kamishiro-san kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Uzumaki-kun

Aku melihat ke arah Uzumaki-kun yang pada wajahnya tertanam kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

"A-ku tidak apa-apa"kataku

Aku melepas kacamataku dan ketika tanganku yang satunya berniat mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras, namun sebuah tangan yang lain menghentikannya dengan menggenggem lembut tanganku. Aku melihat ke arah si pemilik tangan itu yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki-kun.

"Matamu bisa terkena iritasi Kamishiro-san" kata Uzumaki-kun sambil mengusap air mataku dengan selembar tisu. Yang entah kenapa membuat wajahku memana, dan aku yakin wajahku sedang memerah saat ini.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat wajah Uzumaki-kun. Aku baru menyadari jika dia ternyata memiliki wajah yang tampan. Jika saja dia bisa sedikit bergaya aku yakin dia akan populer di sekolahnya dan akan memiliki banyak teman. Tapi meski begitu aku lebih suka dia yang seperti ini karena jika dia memilik banyak teman mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa sedekat ini dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu menangis. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya padaku" kata Uzumaki-kun sambil mengambil kacamataku dan meletakkannya di posisi yang seharusnya.

"Tapi, jika ada yang bisa aku bantu. Aku akan berusaha membantumu. aku sudah berjanji akan menolongmu karena kau sudah mau mengisi hidupku yang membosankan ini" tambah Uzumaki-kun sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang juga sedikit memerah.

Wajahku kembali memanas. Biarlah apapun yang terjadi nanti. Setidaknya Aku ingin membuat kenangan terakhir yang menyenangkan bersamanya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Uzumaki-kun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arahku. Mungkin dia masih khawatir kepadaku.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Uzumaki-kun. Sungguh"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" kata Uzumaki-kun bangun dari duduknya.

"Umm" anggukku

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Tambahku sambil mengambil kaca mata milik Uzumaki-kun, dan sedikit mengacak-ngacak rambut miliknya mencoba mencari gaya yang cocok untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kamishiro-san" protes Uzumaki-kun. Aku hanya mengabaikannya, setelah aku rasa cocok aku menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya.

"Sudah selesai" kataku sambil melihat penampilan Uzumaki-kun yang sekarang. Sudah kuduga dia sangat tampan bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari yang aku bayangkan. Rambut pirang yang biasanya rapi ternyata sangat kasar sehingga jika kau biarkan dia akan berdiri seperti landak, namun menurutku itu sangat cocok dengannya, kacamata tebal yang memberikan kesan cupu sudah tidak ada lagi membuat mata birunya semakin terlihat indah.

"Er Kamishiro-san bisa kau kembalikan kacamatku" kata Naruto sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Coba kau lihat dirimu Uzumaki-kun" kataku sambil memberikannya sebuah cermin kecil yang selalu aku bawa.

"Ku harap kau ingat kalau mataku ini rabun"

"Ahaha maaf.. Maaf aku lupa. Tapi, kau terlihat sangat keren seperti ini Uzumaki-kun"

"Ya aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi, apa gunanya keren jika kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas" katanya sambil melihat kesana kemari.

"Ayolah Kamishiro-san aku bisa tersesat jika berjalan dalam keadaan seperti ini" tambahnya sedikit merajuk.

"Tidak mau. Hari ini aku ingin pergi dengan Uzumaki-kun yang keren"

"Kau akan kehilangan Uzumaki keren ini jika tidak memberinya kacamata"

"Kalau begini aku tidak akan hilangannya kan?" Kataku sambil memegang tangannya. Kulihat Uzumaki-kun memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Hihih... dia benar-benar lucu.

"I-Ya mu-mungkin tapi aku bisa menabr-uwaaa"

"Ayo kita pergi" kataku sambil berlari menarik Uzumaki-kun yang belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya keluar dari Kafe dimana kami biasa bertemu.

Hari ini apapun yang terjadi nanti aku ingin bersenang-senang denganya. Meskipun aku tahu ini hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin enggan. Tapi, hanya ini lah kesempatan terakhirku. Jika memang nanti aku tidak sanggup membunuhnya aku berjanji kepada diriku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Karena itu Kumohon! Kumohon untuk sehari ini saja biarkan aku merasakan perasaan hangat ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Biarkan aku mengukir kenangan indah ini untuk bisa ku kenang selamanya.

Change scane

"Apa kita sudah sampai Kamishiro-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya kita sudah sampai" jawabku.

Seperti yang di rencanakan sebelumnya sekarang kami berada di toko buku yang kemarin. Dan seperti prediksiku toko buku ini sangat ramai.

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku meminta kaca mataku kembali?"

"Ha'I ha'I" kataku memberikan kaca matanya.

"Ah ini lebih baik" balas Uzumaki-kun

"Kalau begitu siapa yang akan masuk?" Tanyaku. Karena memang kami hanya memilik satu tiket.

"Tentu saja Kamishiro-san" jawabnya

"Tidak lebih baki kau saja Uzuma-"

"Aku akan membili minum dulu" kata Uzumaki-kun sambil berlari menjauh.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, aku tahu kalau dia berbohong. Dia hanya tidak ingin berdebat tentang siapa yang akan menemui Gamma Sanin-sensei. Lagipula jika dia ingin beli minum kenapa harus jauh-jauh? Bukankah di depannya ada mesin penjual minuman? Hihihi dia bener-benar pembohong yang buruk.

"Apa boleh buat" kataku sambil melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam toko buku itu.

Skip time

"Baik selanjutnya..." Kata seorang pria tua yang memiliki rambut putih panjang.

Pria itu sedang duduk di balik meja yang menghadap puluhan orang yang berbaris. Pria tua itu adalah Gamma Sanin-sensei seorang penulis legendaris yang karyanya selalu menjadi Best seller. Terutama buku pertamanya yang berjudul _'Kisah Ninja Pemberani'_ yang sudah mendapat berbagai macam penghargaan di berbagai Award.

"Mohon tanda tangannya Sensei" kata seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu yang tidak lain adalah Kamishiro-san.

Sementara si Sensei yang melihat gadis secantik Kamishiro-san mulai menampakan tabiat buruknya. Selain terkenal sebagai penulis ter-sukses Gamma Sanin-sensei juga terkenal juga sebagai penulis ter-mesum bahkan dia pernah mendapat penghargaan bergengsi dari kemesumannya ini entah acara gila macam apa yang memberikan penghargaan yang tidak ber-moral seperti ini. Dan tentu saja melihat gadis secantik Kamishiro-san sifat mesumnya itu kembali mencuat.

Tapi, kita sisihkan dulu itu. karena memang kemesumannya ini pula yang menjadi salah satu kunci kesuksesannya. Ini bisa di buktikan dengan serial buku erotis garapan-nya yang bejudul 'Icha-Icha' yang penjualannya hampir menyamai buku legendaris miliknya

"Tentu saja jangankan tanda tangan. Tanda cintapun akan aku berikan kepada gadis semanis dirimu" kata Gamma Sanin-sensei sambil mengelus-ngelus kedua tangan Kamishiro-san yang sedang menyodorkan buku ke arahnya.

Kamishiro-san yang di pegang tangannya masih saja menampilkan senyum manisnya, meskipun ada beberapa urat yang menonjol di keningnya.

"Pistt Sensei... Sensei" kata seorang ajudan yang berdiri di belakang Gamma Sanin-sensei.

"Ada apa?" Balas Gamma Sanin-sensei sambil menatap sinis ke arah ajudan yang meng-Intrupsi nya tadi.

"Apa kau ingin di panggil ke kepolisian lagi gara-gara kasus pelecehan?" Bisik ajudan.

Satu lagi yang membuat pak tua ini terkenal adalah, seringnya ia di panggil oleh pihak kepolisian karena kasus pelecehan. Bahkan media saja sudah bosan untuk meliput kasus satu ini karena saking seringnya. Tapi, meski begitu anehnya bukannya berkurang, penggemar kakek mesum satu ini semakin mebuludag. Entah guna-guna apa yang di masukkan kakek tua ini ke dalam bukunya.

"Aku hanya memegang tangannya kau tahu!"

"Aku tahu Sensei. Tapi, jika ada yang melapor ini sudah termasuk pelecehan"

"Cih polisi zaman sekarang terlalu berlebihan"

'Satu-satunya hal yang berlebihan di zaman ini adalah kemesumanmu sensei' pikir si ajudan itu.

Setelah mengatakan itu Gamma Sanin-sensei mengembalikan fokusnya ke arah Kamishiro-san tak lupa ia menyudahi acar mengelus-elusnya itu dan mengambil buku yang di sodorkan oleh Kamishiro-san tadi.

"Jadi siapa namamu Ojou-san" tanya Gamma Sanin-sensei yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya ke meja.

" Kamishiro Rize, Sensei"

Gamma Sanin-sensei langsung menulisnya ketika Kamishiro-san memberitahukan namanya

"Nama yang sangat cocok untukmu"

"Arigatou Sensei, ano bolehkah aku meminta anda menulis satu nama lagi?"

"Temtu saja, nama pacarmu ya?" Goda pria tua itu.

Menerima pertanyaan seperti itu sukses membuat wajah Kamishiro-san memerah.

"Bu-bukan... Di-dia adalah hmm? temanku. Ya temanku"

"Apa kau yakin? Dia hanya seorang teman"

"Te-tentu saja"

"Jadi siapa pria yang beruntung mendapatkan hati Ojou-san ini?"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan seperti Sensei" ujar Kamishiro-san sedikit berteriak sehingg seluruh tatapan tiap orang mengarah padanya.

Jika saja ini adalah tempat sepi. Mungkin Kamishiro-san sudah melubangi tiap inci dari tunuh pria tua mesum ini.

"Hahah kau sangat mudah ditebak Ojou-san. Ne jadi siapa namanya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Kamishiro-san sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain sambil malu-malu. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu.

Gamma Sanin yang mendengar nama itu sontak menghentikan kegiatan mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat,,,, sangat tipis sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto ya" gumam Gamma Sanin sambil menulis nama itu.

"Ne silahkan Ojou-san" tambahnya lagi sambil memberikan kembali buku itu kepada Kamishiro-san.

"Arigatou Gozaimas Sensei" kata Kamishiro-san sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa, sudah menjadi tugasku. Apakah aku boleh memberi saran?"

"Aku akan sangat senang jika sensei tidak keberatan"

"Jangan terus-terusan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau harus lebih jujur pada orang disekitarmu terutama kepada Uzumaki Naruto mu itu"

"Sensei!" Teriak Rize dengan wajah yang memerah. Sepertinya dia memang harus melubangi otak pria tua mesum ini. Tapi, jika dia melakukan itu dia akan kehilangan buku-buku bagus di masa depankan? Jadi sepertinya dia harus bisa menahan emosinya untuk kali ini.

"Maaf Ojou-san waktu anda habis" ujar seorang ajudan yang tadi bersidiri di belakang Gamma Sanin.

Mau tak mau Kamishiro-san harus mengikuti intruksi dari ajudan itu.

" Titip salam untuk pacarmu itu dan Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan Ojou-san" teriak Gamma Sanin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dan Rize hanya mengabaikannya sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga semburat merah di wajahnya. Bahkan dia sampai menggunakan kekuatannya hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Seperti pak tua itu memang harus di beri pelajaran.

Change scane

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" kata Kamishiro-san yang sedang berlari ke arahku, yang kini tegah duduk di samping mesin penjual minuman.

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Tadi itu benar-benar mendebarkan. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Gamma Sanin-sensei secara langsung. Arigatou Uzu- ehm Naruto-kun" kata Kamishiro-san.

Dia memanggil nama depanku! Dia memanggil nama depanku! Aku pasti bermimpi! Oh bung kenapa setiap hal kecil selalu berubah menjadi luar biasa jika aku bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apakan? Naruto-kun"

"Te-tentu saja Kami-hupp" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku sebuah telunjuk menetap tepat di mulutku.

"Tidak adil jika hanya aku yang memanggilmu dengan nama depankan?"

"Ku-kurasa be-begitu. Kami- er maksudku Ri-ri-Rizal eh Rize-san" memalukan bahkan hanya memanggil nama depannya saja sudah membuatku sangat gugup, dan aku yakin wajahku sedang memerah saat ini.

"Hihih kau tidak perlu segugup itu Uzumaki-kun, dan panggil aku Rize saja"

"Ba-baiklah Rizki eh maksuduku 'Rize saja' dan kurasa kau juga cukup memanggilku Naruto saja" balasku.

"Hihih kau sangat lucu Naruto"

"Ya kurasa kikuk lebih cocok untukku"

Aku memang suka di puji. Tapi, aku juga tahu diri, aku tidak suka atau lebih tepatnya tidak nyaman jika di puji terlalu berlebihan atau sesuatu yang tidak ada pada diriku.

"Kau terlalu merendah. Ngomong-ngomong bisakah kau mengantarku sampai Stasiun?" Tanya Rize.

Ow tentu saja! Bahkan tanpa di pintapun aku akan menawarkan diriku dengan senang hati untuk mengantarmu.

"Dengan senang hati"

 **Skip Time**

"Ano Rize sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku karena memang aku tidak tahu kemana Rize akan membawaku. Jalanan ini sangat sepi bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang terlihat. Ditambah lagi aku tidak menghafal jalan ini karena terlalu sibuk berbincanf sengan Rize.

"Ini jalan pintas" jawabnya singkat sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari nada bicaranya.

"Ne Naruto, jika kau memilik teman tapi ternyata temanmu itu adalah seorang penjahat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya berbalik ke arahku sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Pertanyaan yang aneh. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyebab tangisannya tadi? Tapi, apa hubungannya? Lalu apa yang harus aku jawab? Bagaimana jika jawabanku menyinggungnya? Aku tidak tahu karena memang aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Tapi, jika aku tidak menjawabnya mungkin dia akan lebih tersinggung.

"Ya etto... Entahlah aku belum pernah memikirkannya" jawabku

Aku akan menjawabnya dengan apa yang ada di kepalaku. Karena ini adalah pertanya yang sangat rentan salah sedikit saja bisa meruntuhkan hubungan kami yang masih rentan ini.

"... Tapi, kurasa jika orang itu baik kepadaku, aku tidak peduli"

Rize langsung mengankat kepalanya. Mungkinkah dia terkejut mendengar jawabanku? Akankah dia menertawakanku karena jawaban naifku ini? Ya aku tidak peduli aku tidak suka berbohong tentang diriku atau cara pandangku.

"Apa kau yakin? Bukankah kau juga akan terkena imbasnya juga?"

Ya mungkin dia benar. Jika kau berteman dengan seorang penjahat, meskipun kau tidak terlibat dalam setiap tindak kejahatanya kau akan tetap di cap sebagai penjahat. Lebih buruknya kau akan menjadi sasaran dari orang-orang yang memiliki dendam dengan temanmu itu.

"Aku tahu itu..."

Tapi...

"Karena dia telah mau menjadi temanku, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dan meskipun aku akan terkena imbasnya aku yakin jika dia benar-benar temanku dia pasti akan menolongku"

"Aku tahu mungkin jawabanku ini sangat naif. Tapi, yah itulah yang aku pikirkan... Tidak itu lah yang akan aku lakukan"

Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke arah Rize dan dia tidak terlihat bingung. Mungkinkah dia tidak mengerti perkataanku? Kuarasa tidak, dari pada bingung kurasa lebih cocok di sebut bimbang.

"Seperti itu ya,,, kalau begitu aku merasa lega" Rize berkata dengan lemah.

Merasa lega katanya? Mungkinkah...?

"Kalau begitu aku akan jujur padamu..."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik pakaiannya. Kuharap ini hanya sebuah lelucon, aku bukan orang bodoh aku paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi, diriku menolak untuk menerimanya.

"... Jika aku adalah seorang penjahat"

'Jrash' dia melukai tangannya sendiri dengan pisau yang ia pegang sehinggau darahnya mengalir dengan deras.

" Hydrokinesis: Holy Blood"

Oi... Oi... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku melihat darahnya yang berceceran bergerak sendiri seolah-olah mereka di kendalikan oleh sesuatu.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat senang mendengar jawabanmu itu. Tapi,,,,"

Ku harap ini hanya mimpi. Kuharap ini hanya mimpi, oh Jeanne aku harap kau segera membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini aku tidak peduli bagaimana caramu membangunkanku! aku akan sangat berterimakasih kepadamu. Itupun jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi.

"Karena Tuanku telah memerintahkan untuk membunuhmu, aku akan membunuhmu disini tanpa ragu"

'Jress' tanpa aku sadari sebuah luka gores telah tercetak di pipi kiriku. Apakah ini ulah Rize? Tapi, kenapa dia melakukan ini? Kenapa orang yang ia panggil tuan itu ingin aku mati? Ok bahkan jika ini mimpi ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku alami dan sayangnya ini bukan mimpi.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini? Dan kenapa tuanmu ingin aku mati" tanyaku.

Aku masih mencoba untuk tenang. Karena aku berharap ini hanya lelucon yang di siapkan Rize untukuku. Tapi, lelucon macam apa ini? Dia bisa mengendalikan darahnya sendiri seperti mainan. Jangan-jangan aku berada di Isekal sekarang?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Yang jelas kau harus mati hari ini"

Dia mengatakan itu dengan nada datar yang belum pernah aku dengar. Dia sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kamishiro Rize yang ku kenal selama ini. Namun, entah kenapa aku menangkap sebuah kesedihan dari raut wajahnya, Mungkinkah ini yang membuatnya menangis tadi? Ah bisa saja itu hanya khayalanku.

Sedih? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak sedih aku hanya merasakan sakit, yah sakit yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya datang menyerang hatiku. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bernafas saja sangatlah sulit.

"Apa kau marah? Apa kau kecewa? Apa kau membenci diriku?"

"Tidak,,,," jawabku.

"... Aku hanya,,, aku hanya entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang rasakan. Yang jelas disini sangat sakit" jawabku sambil menunjuk dada.

Darah yang berterbangan di sekitar Rize mulai berkumpul di tangan kanannya membentuk sepertu sebuah bor.

"Gomen Naruto"

Rize langsung berlari kearahku. Takut? Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah berfikir aku akan kehilangan nyawa di usia semuda ini. Terlebih lagi oleh orang pertama yang aku cintai, aku memang menyedihkan. Aku harap Jeanne tidak akan terlalu menangisi kematianku. Cih,, kenapa harus wanita barbar itu yang terlintas disaat saat terakhirku. Ya setidaknya aku ingin mengatakan,,,,

"Sayonara Jeanne"

'Wushhh'

 _{Insert song : Broken Night by Aimer op Fate/Hollow Ataraxia}_

 _{Sfx: music}_

'Wushhh'

Ujung tajam milik Rize berhenti tepat beberapa inci dari mata Naruto yang masih belum berkedip sejak tadi. Keraguan, kebimbangan, dan juga keputusasaan tercetak jelas dari wajah gadis berambut ungu ini. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang menjadi targernya, yang kini masih menolak kenyataan yang ada di depannya.

 _{Nagareru hikari wo tada kasaneru yubi wo}_

"Kenapa?"

" Kenapa aku tidak bisa membunuhmu? Kenapa?" Jerit Rize histeris di iringi air mata yang mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya

"Bergeraklah! Bergeraklah kau tangan sialan! Tinggal sedikit lagi hiks,,, hiks,,, tinggal sedikit lagi" tambahnya sambil memukul tangannya.

 _{Motometa koe wa tozasareta niwa no naka munashiku hibiku}_

'Namaku Kamishiro Rize salam kenal'

'Hmm tidak,,, tidak,,, bukan seperti itu Uzumaki-kun! Seharusnya kau mengatakan 'Sampai ketemu besok'

'Souka... Ganbatte aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan banyak teman'

'Arigatou aku sangat senang mendengarnya'

 _'Tidak mau. Hari ini aku ingin pergi dengan Uzumaki-kun yang keren'_

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia hanya bisa mengingat kenangan indah yang telah mereka lewati bersama, apakah semuanya akan berakhir begitu saja?

 _{Mitasareta akai tsuki}_

Naruto mengambil satu langkah kecil kedepan

 _{Hikari to yami madoromi no toki}_

'Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir disini, aku masih ingin bersamanya. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti' sambil mengambil satu langkah lagi

 _{Yurusarenai yakusoku kazareta kioku Owari wo toikakeru}_

'Bahaya? Rintangan? Aku tahu itu. Tapi, jika dengan itu aku bisa bersamanya'

"Rize?"

"Diam! Diam! Diam! jangan menyebut namaku"

 _{Kasaneta itoshii tsumi yasashii uso}_

'Greb'

'Maka aku akan menghadapinya. Bahkan jika itu dunia sekalipun'

Naruto memberanikan diri memeluk gadis di depannya. Karena Ia tahu kata-kata saja tidak akan cukup untuk menggapai gadis ini.

 _{Nemurenu kanashimi}_

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri"

 _{Inori tsubuyaku tsubasa wo ubawareta yume ni}_

"Kau bukan seorang pembunuh, bagiku kau adalah kau. Kamishiro Rize wanita yang tidak sengaja aku temui di sebuah kafe. Orang yang memiliki hobi yang sama denganku"

 _{Wazuka demo hikari wo}_

"Orang pertama yang mengatakan aku keren.. Orang pertama yang mengijinkanku memanggil nama depannya. Orang pertama yang mau menghabiskan harinya bersamaku"

Naruto mempererat pelukannya berharap dengan melakukan ini dia bisa menggapai jauh ke dalam hati gadis ini.

 _{Utsuro na mirai wo tada fuhen no ai wo}_

"Tidak perduli siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, aku akan tetap bersamamu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Rize membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar itu, darahnya kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya secara perlahan.

 _{Motometa koe ga nokosareta toki no naka}_

Lambat laun tangannya mulai bergerak membalas pelukan dari Naruto.

'Hangat' pikir Rize

 _{Ukande kieru}_

"Aku adalah seorang pembunuh! Bahkan aku sudah mencoba membunuhmu"

 _{Itsu made tsuzuku ndarou}_

"Tapi, kau tidak benar-benar membunuhkukan?"

 _{Rasen no yami sakasama no tsuki}_

"Kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku? Kenapa padahal kita belum lama saling kenal?"

 _{Tashika na no wa Ima dake}_

"karena kau juga selalu meperlakukanku dengan baik bukankah itu juga berlaku untukmu"

 _{Hibiwareta kioku kono me de oikakeru}_

"Dan juga karena,,,," Naruto menggantungkan ucapananya.

Wajahnya sudah memerah, bahkan dia perlu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mekanjutkan ucapannya itu.

 _{Nakushita itoshii tsuki}_

"... Karena aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu Rize" lanjutnya

 _{Yasashii ame nemureru sasayaki}_

Rize kembali membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

'aku juga mencintaimu' pikirnya

'Tapi, Kita tidak bisa bersama, seberapa besarpun keinginan kita untuk tetap bersama'

 _{Tobitatsu koto wo Wasureta tori tachi wa}_

'Dunia kita terlalu berbeda, seperti yang dikatakan Orochimaru-sama manusia biasa tidak bisa bersanding dengan seorang Holder'

 _{Utau hakanasa to Itami wo}_

"Gomen" kata Rize sambil mendorong tubuh naruto dengan lembut.

'Ini adalah pilihan terbaik' pikirnya.

 _{Minamo ni utsuru hikari sae mada fukaku shizumu'}_

"Kita memang tidak seharusnya bertemu" kata Rize sambil menundukan kepala. Dia tidak sanggup memandang langsung Naruto. Dia takut pendiriannya goyah jika melihat kekecewaan yang tercetak di wajah pemuda yang ada di depannya.

 _{Kurutta tsuki to kowareta yoru ga oto mo naku kurayami wo kanaderu}_

"Kenapa? Jika bersama kita pasti-"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!" Jerit Rize memotong perkataan Naruto

"Aku tidak mau kau dalam bahaya! Aku tidak mau kau terluka! Dan juga Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! Bisakah kau mengerti itu! Baka!"

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu"

Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Rize berharap dia bisa mengembalikan ketenangan hati gadis ini.

"Kau yang bilang, jika begini kau tidak akan kehilangankukan?"

"Kau terlalu mengaggap remeh masalah ini Naruto" ujar Rize dengan nada pelan.

"Seharusnya kau tahu! Tidak akan ada kedamaian jika kau bersamaku. Hidupmu akan selalu dalam bahaya"

"Aku tahu itu tapi..."

 _{Kasaneta itoshii tsumi yasashii uso nemurenu kanashimi}_

"Bukankah hidupku memang sudah berada dalam bahaya, kau pikir tuanmu akan melepaskanku begitu saja? Dia pasti akan mengirim orang lain untuk membunuhku."

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi, aku bisa meminta tuanku untuk menjamin keselamatanmu. Setidaknya selama aku masih hidup"

"Kalau begitu apa bedanya!"

 _{Inori tsubuyaku tsubasa wo ubawareta yume ni wazuka demo}_

"Tentu saja ada! Setidaknya kau bisa mencari kebahagiaan lain"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak ingin bahagia?"

'Tentu saja aku ingin, tapi jika kebahagian itu membawamu kedalam bahaya. Maka aku akan memilih untuk tidak pernah bahagia selamanya.

 _{Nakushita itoshii tsuki yasashii ame nemureru sasayaki}_

Rize mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk membelai wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Melihatmu bisa bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Kau pikir aku bi- uhhmm"

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Rize dengan cepat menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya. Membuat Naruto sangat terkejut dan bahkan tidak bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi sampai Rize melepas ciumannya.

 _{Tobitatsu koto wo wasureta tori tachi wa utau hakanasa to Itami wo}_

"Gomen, aku membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak dan berbicara untuk sementara waktu Naruto"

"Sayonara Naruto, hiduplah bahagia untukku" ujar Rize untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

'Kau pikir aku bisa bahagia di atas penderitaanmu Baka?'

'Sial! Dadaku sangat sesak! Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan dari tinju milik Jeanne. Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan patah hati?'

'Aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku. Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku bahkan lupa jalan pulang! Sial! Sial!'

Change Scane

"Rize sudah gagal Orochimaru-sama" kata seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sebuah gedung yang tidak jauh dari lokasi Naruto dan Rize tadi.

"Ijinkan saya mengeksekusinya malam ini Orochimaru-sama" lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa Kabuto. Kita bisa mengurusnya nanti" kata seorang pria di sampingnya.

"Jika kita menghabisi nya sekarang Rize pasti akan mengkhianati ku. Dia adalah pion yang penting jadi untuk sekarang kita biarkan saja dulu"

"Baik Orochimaru-sama"

 **To Be Continue...**

 _Yo minna-san ketemu lagi sama gw The Plato Baskom._

 _Mungkin Update kali ini agak sedikit lama. Karena ya.. Kemaren hp butut kesayangan gw sekaligus yang gw pake buat nulis fict sempet koma bahkan sampe di vonis mati sama dokter. Tapi untungnya hp gw ini punya semangat hidup yang luar biasa sampe bisa keluar dari komanya. Jadi minna-san jangan mau kalah sama hp gw. Entah penyakit atau kekurangan yang lo punya tetep semangat jalanin hidup. Never underestimate yourself_

 _Gw rasa Cukup sekian omongan ngelanturnya. Jadi gimana chapter kali ini? Gw harap kalian puas. Dan buat bagian akhir yang ada insert song-nya kalian pasin aja sendiri sama lagunya. Itu juga kalau kalian mau atau kalian emg lg kurang kerjaan._

 _Buat chapter depan sebenernya otak gw msh nge-blank blm ada bayangan sama sekali. Jadi bakal agak lama update-nya. Kalau kalian masih inget klau gk salah di chapter 2 dmn Rias dkk nyusun rencana buat ngegagalin transaksi serum itu. Nah pas bagian itu yang bikin gw pusing._

 _Jadi buat kalian yang punya saran, langung aja tulis di kolom review atau langsung PM aja biar bisa kita diskusiin._

 _Dan yang terakhir jangan lupa tulis Kritik, Saran atau nge-flame juga boleh. Yang jelas tulis apa yang kalian pikir setelah baca chapter ini._

 _Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan._

 _Gw The Plato Baskom pamit undur diri_

 _Assalamu'laikum w.r w,b_

 _Chapter depan: kemeriahan akhir pekan_

 _Epilog_

 _Aku tak tahu kemana kakiku melangkah yang jelas aku ingin pergi, Pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan sakit hati, dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang bunuh diri karena patah hati. Ah haruskah aku bunuh diri juga? Gang kecil ini kurasa cocok, tapi bagaimana aku melakukannya? Membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok sampai pecah? Tidak itu terlalu menyakitkan. Gantung diri? Lupakan, lagu pula dimana aku harus mengikat talinya di gang sempit seperti ini. Terlebih lagi bukankah itu terlalu mainstrem?_

 _"Tidak... Tidak..." Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepaku._

 _Aku menyedihkan! Bunuh diri? Kenapa aku sampai berpikiran konyol seperti itu? Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus mencari jalan pulang. Semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengan preman._

 _"Kombanwa oni-san" ujar seorang pria berwajah sangar yang menghadangku di depan._

 _Sial! Sepertinya harapanku tidak terwujud! Terlebih lagi mereka ada 3 orang._

 _"Berjalan sendirian sangat berbahaya loh?" Kata seorang lagi yang aku yakini dia pasti adalah komplotannya._

 _"Apa mau kalian?" Jawabku dengan nada dingin._

 _Bukannya aku sok jagoan atau apa. Tapi, memang kondisi Psikolog-ku ini sedang tidak stabil. Dan ku rasa ini adalah reaksi yang di sebabkan oleh itu._

 _"Jangan seperti itu oni-san. Kami bukan orang jahat benarkan teman-teman?"_

 _"Itu benar sekali bos"_

 _"Ya bos"_

 _Sial! Kami-sama Tidak cukupkah kesialan yang kau tumpahkan padaku hari ini?_

 _"Kalau begitu maaf aku buru-buru. Jadi, aku permisi"_

 _Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki melewati mereka bertiga, semoga saja mereka tidak mengikutiku._

 _"Wow kau mau pergi kemana kami belum- ughh"_

 _Tanpa sadar aku memukul salah satu dari mereka yang hendak memegang pundakku, aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana aku dapat keberanian itu._

 _"Kau ingin jadi jagoan hah?" Teriak salah satu temannya sambil berlari ke arahku dengan mengacungkan tinjunya._

 _Namun ada yang aneh di sini. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang pergerakannya sangat lambat. Bahkan ketika tinjunya merngarah kepadaku aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, bahkan aku bisa memberikan serangan balasan yang telak ke perutnya sampai membuatnya sedikit terpental. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Entah apa itu aku merasa sangat luar biasa. Ya aku tidak peduli juga sih yang jelas sepertinya aku bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku kepada mereka. Hahah sepertinya sekarang aku sedang menyeringai_

 _"Siapa selanjutnya?"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pelajar SMA normal yang memilik kehidupan yang normal pula. Ya setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan sampai tadi malam aku hampir saja mati di tangan sorang gadis yang dapat mengendalikan darahnya sendiri seperti dalam film -film fantasy, lalu beberapa saat setelah itu entah bagaimana caranya aku juga menghajar beberapa orang berandalan, luar biasa bukan? Hanya dalam waktu kurang satu hari kehidupanku sudah melenceng jauh dari definisi normal. Dan sekarang aku, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda berusia 17, seorang pelajar normal yang sedang berada di sebuah Mall yang sedang di sewa untuk pembuatan film bergenre action, itulah yang ingin aku katakan sebelumnya. Tapi,,,,_

 _"Ini bukan Shooting"_

 _Ya! Tidak diragukan lagi baik senjata maupun peluru mereka asli, buktinya saja seorang petugas keamanan yang sejak tadi meng-introgasiku sedang tertidur pulas dengan sebuah lubang di kepalanya. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa aku bisa sampai dalam situasi ini? jawabannya sederhana, karena takut di hajar oleh Jeanne aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang pada malam itu dan tidur di bawah jembatan, dan singkat cerita pada keesokan harinya aku memutuskan pergi ke mall untuk mengganti pakaianku yang sudah saatnya mengalami pensiun, namun karena untuk kesekian kalinya kesialan kembali menimpaku, aku di tuduh sebagai gelandangan yang hendak mencuri baju, bisa kalian bayangkan itu? Seorang pemuda tampan sepertiku di tuduh sebagai gelandangan? Aku sempat berfikir mungkin alasan mereka menangkapku karena iri dengan ketampanaku yang alami ini. Lupakan sejak kapan aku menjadi orang Nanrsis seperti ini? Mungkinkah otaku sudah rusak?_

 _Ah yang jelas kedua penjaga itu sangat menyebalkan. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi dari kedua penjaga itu adalah ketika dengan keras kepalanya tidak mau mendengar perkataanku, aku malah di seret kedalam pos keamanan yang terletak di lantai1untuk di introgasi. Hah,,, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi semenjak aku tiba di Jepang, mulai dari pertemuannku dengan Rize sampai situasi berbahaya yang sedangku alami. Yah, sepertinya ini akan benar-benar akhir dari hidupku, dan pada akhirnya aku tidak mendapat ingatanku kemabali._

 _"Jeanne pasti sedang mengkhawatir sekarang!"_

 _Sial! Kenapa selalu gadis barbar itu yang selalu terlintas di pikiranku pada saat-saat seperti ini? Cih gara-gara mengingatnya aku jadi enggan untuk mati di tempat seperti ini, baiklah diriku! Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus bisa keluar dari tempat! Aku yakin saat ini Jeanne sedang menunggu kita dengan sebuah gagang sapu di tangannya. Baiklah aku akan berlali ke arah pintu darurat yang tidak jauh diri sini dalam hitungan ketiga._

 _"Satu"_

 _'Aku bisa! Aku pasti bisa! Yosh aku akan melakukannya, setelah hitungan ketiga aku akan berlari kepintu itu dengan selamat'_

 _"Dua"_

 _'Sial belum apa-apa tubuhku sudah berkeringat!'_

 _"Dua setengah"_

 _'Tenang Naruto kau pasti bisa yah aku pasti bisa'_

 _"Tig-"_

 _"JDERRR"_

 _Are? Sepertinya peluru nyasar yang nyaris saja melubangi kepalaku._

 _"Siall! Sepertinya celanaku basah"_

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Holder : The Yellow Bird

Crossover : Naruto X Fate X DxD

Genre : Action (sedikit), Romance (sedikit), Sci-fi (sedikit), Police(sedikit), Crime (sedikit) & Humor (sedikit)

Rate : T - M (buat jaga-jaga buat kedepannya)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Penulisan - Tanda baca ngaco, dan masih banyak kesalah yang lain.

.

.

Chapter 5

Kemeriahan akhir pekan

.

.'Electro-Zero disini Pyro-1 ganti' Ujar sebuah suara dari sebuah headseat kecil di kuping Kakashi.

"yah,, eto,, Rias bukankah sudah kubilang berulangkali agar tidak menguggunakan panggilan aneh seperti itu" Ujar Kakashi yang saat ini sedang duduk di depan sebuah bangunan yang sangat padat oleh ribuan. Kuaoh Plaza itulah yang tertulis di plang besar yang ada di atas gedung itu, satu-satunya pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di kota Kuoh, tidak mengherankan mengingat Kuoh hanyalah sebuah kota kecil yang bahkan tidak mencapai setengah dari luas Tokyo. Dan karna sebab itulah Mall ini menjadi central bagi seluruh penduduk kota pada akhir pekan seperti ini entah itu untuk sekedar berbelanja, mengahabiskan akhir pekan bersama teman, atau sekedar jalan-jalan tidak jelas. tentu saja Kakashi datang kesini bukan untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

'Mou,,, kenapa tidak Taicho? bukan itu membuat kita terlihat seperti Polisi sungguhan' balas Rias.

Jika Kakashi tadi berada di depan Mall, Rias sudah ada di dalam Mall. tepatnya di tempat busana yang terletak di lantai 3.

'Ano Rias-chan kita ini memang Polisi sungguhan' ujar Tobio yang juga ikut dalam operasi ini.

'Diam saja kau Kuro Inu' ujar Rias yang sejak tadi memang sudah kesal karena dengan seenaknya Taicho itu untuk menyuruhnya mengambil posisi dipusat Busana, yang mana membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan insting alami wanita nya agar tidak hilang kendali melihat kumpulan baju yang terjaja di sana, ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya lebel diskon yang bergelantungan yang mampu menghipnotis kalangan muda bahkan sapai emak-emak.

'Ku-kuro inu?' ujar Tobio syok karena di hina oleh kouhai manisnya.

"Maa,, tenanglah kalian berdua. ini bukan saatnya bertengkar, ingat kita punya misi yang harus di selesaikan" Kakashi memutuskan untuk angkat berbicara sebelum terjadi perang mulut yang tidak perlukan.

' Ha'i '

' ...'

Jawab mereka berdua dengan tidak senang, terutama Tobio yang belum membalas hinaan dari Kouhai-nya itu.

" nee, Shikamaru bagaimana keadaan disana? "

~Di hutan di pinggiran Kuoh dimana Shikamru dan tim nya berada.

" Sesuai perkiraan Kakashi Taicho, mereka melemparksn umpan untuk memancing kita "balas Shikamaru

' dan pemeran utama mereka tidak akan bergerak sebelum kita memakan umpan mereka? bukankah begitu? '

"Benar sekali, dan karena itu kami akan bergerak sekarang"

'Berhati-hatilah" ujar Kakashi memutus hubungan komunikasi mereka.

Shikamru dan tim-nya saat ini sedang berada di sebuah hutan di pinggiran kota Kuoh, sebenarnya dia sangat malas melakukan hal ini tapi karena ini sudah menjadi tugasnya apa boleh buat, dia tidak ingin tuli mendengar ocehan rekannya yang sangat bawel itu.

"hah, sebenarnya aku benci melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan seperti ini" keluh Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya yang biasa.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh? Jujur saja mendengar keluhanmu setiap hari benar-benar menyebalkan" Hujat Ino kepada Shikamaru

" Jika bisa aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu Baka! Jadi apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menoleh ke arah belakang dimana ke dua rekan nya berada.

"Ayo kita habisi mereka"

Ujar Choji sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas, sementara Ino? Yah, dia hanya bisa cemberut karena di sebut Baka oleh Shikamaru, jika dalam ke adaan normal Ino pasti akan langsung mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya yang paling ganas yang bahkan dapat membuat Holder sekelas Kakashi bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, yaitu mengoceh selama satu jam dengan satu tarikan nafas. Sangat Luar biasa bukan?

Shikamaru dan rekannya mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati ke sebuah bangunan tua yang ada di tengah hutan tersebut, tugas tim ini adalah sebagai pemakan umpan musuh. Sesuai perkiraan Shiakamaru, musuh pasti akan melempar umpan untuk mengelabui pihak ANBU, dengan melakukan sebuah pergerakan mecolok agar para ANBU tidak menyadari rencana mereka yang sebenarnya. memang rencana yang sangat cerdik, namun sayangnya tidak cukup untuk mengelabui otak jenius milik Shikamaru.

"semuanya merunduk" ujar Choji sambil mendorong kedua temannya dari rentetan peluru yang menghujani mereka secara tiba-tiba.

" Sial, mereka mempunyai seorang Sonikinesis" ujar Shikamaru panik.

Shikamaru dan tim berlari kalang kabut menghindari rentetan peluru yang menghujani mereka, sebenarnya tugas ini bukanlah tugas yang cocok untuk Shikamaru dan timnya. Mereka lebih cocok ditugaskan sebagai tim Suport dari pada terjun langsung ke garis depan seperti ini. Tapi karena minim-nya personil ANBU yang ada di Kuoh saat ini mau tak mau mereka harus menerima tugas ini.

"Ino gunakan Illusioniarykinesis- mu untuk mengelabui pengelihatan mereka" teriak Shikamru

"BAIK!"

"ILLUSIONARYKINESIS: REMOVING REALITY"

"Apa?" Si pengguna Sonakinesis itu terkejut saat merasakan keberadaan musuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"mereka menghilang!" ujar pemilik Sonikinesis yang tadi berhasil melacak mereka.

"HEY! cepat lacak mereka lagi" perintah seorang pria besar yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Aku sedang mencobanya, sepertinya ada yang menggunakan ilusi bersekala besar"

"sial kau tidak berguna"

'REMOVING REALITY'adalah salah satu tehnik milik Ino yang dapat menghilangkan segala macam realita yang dia inginkan, tentu saja ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Namun hebatnya Ilusi milik Ino ini tidak hanya menipu mata, tehnik Ino ini bahkan bisa menipu panca indra manusia dengan hampis sempurna oleh karena itulah pemilik Sonakinesis mereka kesulitan melacak mereka bertiga. Namun kelemahan tehnik ini adalah tidak berpengaruh bagi orang yang berjarak kurang 5meter dari Ino, awalnya Ino ingin membuat sebuah tehnik bersekela luas namun karena terlalu fokus pada jarak tanpa memperhitungkan energi mental yang ia miliki, alhasil energi mentalnya terlalu melebar luas sehingga menyebabkan lubang kosong di tengahnya. memang aneh tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Tidak ada seorang Holder yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan Telekinesis-nya di tahap sempurna atau di sebut juga tingkatan _Parfait_ , bahkan di kalangan ANBU sendiri hanya ada beberapa orang yang berhasil mencapai tingkat ini.

"sekarang ini kesempatan kita Shikamaru" ujar Ino

"serahkan padaku!"

"MNEMOKINESIS: CALCULATE"

Nah untuk tehnik milik Shikamaru ini mirip dengan tehnik sensor yang dimiliki pemilik Sonakinesis pada umumnya, bedanya jika pemilik Sonakinesis memanfaatkan pantulan gelombang _ULTRASONIK_ yang mereka keluarkan, Shikamaru menggunakan kemampuan cerdas otaknya untuk mencari kemungkinan di mana keberadaan musush. Calculate ini adalah kemampuan gabungan antara Mnemokinesis milik Shikamru dengan IQ di atas 200 miliknya. Ia memutar kembali ingatannya pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu dengan sangat rinci, seolah-olah dia kembali ke masa lalu. Dan dengan menggunakan rumus Kinematika Shikamaru dapat memperkirakan posisi atau serangan tersebut, dengan kata lain tehnik ini hanya mampu mencari orang yang menyerang nya dari jarak jauh. mungkin hanya sebuah perkiraan, tapi jika sebuah perkiraan itu di perhitungkan secara matang maka bisa berubah menjadi sebuah peluang yang matang.

'gedung itu memiliki 2 tingkat jika dihitung dengan atapnya maka akan menjadi 3, dilahat dari arah lesatan peluru mereka 3 orang berada di arah jam 1:30 di lantai satu, 5 orang arah jam 4 di lantai dua, dan 10 orang sisanya berada dilantai 3 tersebar dari arah jam 1:00 1:45, 2:34 dan ahh mendokusei aku tidak harus menghitung orang-orang bodoh itu. mereka melonggarkan penjagaan dilantai dasar, selain itu bukankah jumlah orang yang mendiami benteng itu terlalu sedikit? kalau begitu dilantai 3 dimana orang-orang itu berkumpul? jika dilihat dari pola pikir mereka tidak mungkin mereka menempatkan seorang sensor di atap terbuka seperti itu, itu artinya dia ada di lantai dua. Karena dia terus memantau pergerakan kami jadi tidak mungkin dia ikut menembaki kami, saa aku menemukanmu'

"Chouji di lantai dua arah jam 2" ujar Shikamaru setelah menemukan sang target dengan tehnik CALCULATE-nya

"Laksanakan Shikamru!" ujar Choji sambil mengambil senapannya, tapi bukannya bersiap menembak. Chouji malah melakukan pose seperti ingin melemparkan senjata laras panjangnya.

"Oi..Oi.. Sudah kubilang bukan begitu caranya menggunakan senjata api" ujar Shikamaru dengan sebuah keringat besar di dahinya

"dasar otak lemak" tambah Ino sambil menepuk keningnya.

"MYOKINESIS: HANDS SWELL"

'Wshh!' tangan Chouji sedikit membesar, otot-ototnya membesar seperit sebuah balon yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Rasakan temabakan jituku penjahat sialan!"

'dilihat dari manapun itu adalah lemparan bukan tembakan. hahh sepertinya anggaran tim kita akan dipotong lagi' batin Shikamaru memasang wajah melas.

'WUSHHHH'

Senapan yang Chouji lempar melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sasaran yang ditujunya dan.

'JDERRRR!'

.

"Aku sudah berhasil melacak mereka''. Ujarpemilik Sonakinesis itu.

Yang membuat seluruh pusat perhtian orang-orang yang ada disana tertuju padanya.

"Cepat katakan dimana posisi mereka" ujar sang pimpinan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari,sebuah senapan melayang dengan cepat kearah mereka, tidakkah mereka tahu? Jika mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat berperang dapat menjajadi kesalahan yang sangat fatal?

"ah mereka di-"

'JDERRRR!'

"ARGHHHH!"

Teriak pemilik Sonakinesis itu yang menjadi korban genasan lemparan super milik Chouji.

"Oi...Oi... Bangun! kau tidak boleh mati sekarang! paling tidak katakan dulu dimana posisi musuh berada! Oi,,,, Oi,,,,," teriak pemimpin mereka sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

.

Di luar gedung Shikamru dan tim-nya tersenyum puas mendengar kehebohan dari dalam bangunan itu, seperti biasa perhitungannya tidak pernah meleset.

"Yosh, sepertinya ini sudah cukup. Kerja bagus teman-teman"

Chouji memberikan senyuman bangga, yah meskipun dengan cara yang tidak normal bagi seorang polisi, paling tidak dia sudah menjatuhankan orang yang menjadi biang masalah bagi mereka. Lagi pula jika dipikir-pikir ulang mereka ini bukan polisi biasakan? jadi tidak masalah jika mereka juga melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa juga ? seperti melemparkan senapan dari pada menggunakannya dengan cara yang sangat Mainstream.

"bukankah terlalu cepat itu merasa lega? mereka mulai keluar dari kandangnya loh!" timbal Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang keluar dari gedung tadi.

Shikamru yang melihat itu hanya bisa menampakkan wajah malas campur melas yang membuat wajahnya seperti orang mulas. Jika dia boleh jujur, sebenarnya Shikamaru sangat membenci pekerjaan ini. dia lebih suka jadi seorang pengangguran yang menikmati hari dengan tidur sepuasnya, lagi pula dia bukan orang yang matrealistis, dia tidak begitu peduli terhadap uang atau hal-hal yang semacam. dia juga tidak tertarik menjadi seorang pembela kebenaran atau sejenisnya. Baginya tidur 24jam sehari sudah cukup untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Karena itu dia sangat merutuki Author-sama yang membuatnya terjebak dalam pekerjaan ini, terlebih lagi pasukan khusus yang bernama ANBU ini hampir 100% persen di isi oleh orang-orang yang otak nya tidak waras yang selalu menggangu kenyamanan tidur siangnya, padahal ini adalah sebuah pasukan khusus! pasukan khusus Bung! tapi, kenapa di isi oleh anggota yang berotak sedeng seperti rekannya! mungkin para Readers tidak tahu, karena Author- sama tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana keseharian para anggota ANBU saat sedang tidak dalam misi. Tapi, percayalah bahwa curhatan hati Shikamru ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

"kau benar Ino, aku akan melapor kepada Kakashi Taicho terlebih dahulu" ujar Shikamaru sambil menghidupkan jalur komunkasinya dengan Kakashi.

"Kakashi Taicho di sini Sikamaru!"

'Oh Shikamaru. ada apa?'

"kami sudah hampir menyelesaikan bagian kami. Kalian sudah bisa mulai menjalankan acara utamanya"

'oh baik-'

'kerja bagus Mnemo-1 kun disini Pyro-1 ganti' ujar seseorang memotong ucapan Kakashi.

"Mnemo-1?" Gumam Shikamaru bertanya-tanya.

'abaikan saja Shikamaru, dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan Rias! kita ini bukan ANBU dari Konoha, jadi berhentilah menggunakan panggilan tidak jelas seperti itu' tegas Kakashi

'Mou! jangan begitu Taicho sudah kubilangkan kita terlihat lebih keren jika menggunakan Code name seperti ini!'

'hahh! keren? Mnemo itu terdengar seperti nama ikan Rias!' kali Tobio yang ikut dalam pembicaraan tidak jelas ini.

'Diam kau Kuro Inu-2, kami tidak minta pendapatmu'

'Rias benar Tobio, sebaiknya jangan kau tambah runyam masalah ini, dan juga tidak ada ikan yang bernama Mnemo' ujar Kakashi mencoba menengahi mereka berdua.

'Taicho benar Kuro Inu! tidak ada ikan yang bernama Mnemo. Pyro-1 ganti '

'Tentu saja ada, apa kalian tidak pernah menonto film Disn*y?'

"tunggu kenapa pembicaraan ini melenceng menjadi membahas nama ikan?" pikir Shikamaru.

'Maaf! tapi kami orang dewasa tidak suka menonton film yang tidak mendidik seperti itu' kali Kakashi yang tadi mencoba menengahi pertengkaran Rias dan Tobio, yang entah kenapa sekarang malah menjadi peserta.

'hahh! apa maksudmu tidak mendidik? yang tidak mendidik itu adalah buku laknat yang selalu kau baca itu Taicho' ucap Tobio denga emosi karena film Favorite di bilang tidak mendidik.

'kali ini aku setuju dengan Kuro inu-2 Taicho, seharusnya sebagai orang dewasa kau tidak boleh membaca buku sesat seperti itu di depan umum. Disini Pyro-1 ganti' kali ini Rias ikut bicara lagi dan membelot ke sisi Tobio

'Rias! kenapa sekarang kau membela Tobio?'

'Itu karena aku seorang Polisi Taicho, aku tidak boleh memihak pada pihak yang sudah jelas-jelas salah. Pyro-1 ganti'

'Kumoho Author-sama atau siapapun itu, tolong hentikan bagian komedi garing ini. kita sedamg bertugas apa kalian ingat? dan Rias sebaiknya kau hentikan menggunakan CodeName itu terdengar sangat konyol di dengar kau tahu? ' batin Shikamaru

Shikamaru menarik kata-katanya tentang para ANBU yang sedeng saat tidak bertugas, karen faktanya baik itu saat bertugas maupun di luar tugas para ANBU memang stres. Dan dia semakin merutuki Author-sama karena membuat karakter bersikap OOC seperti ini.

"Ano,,,"

'''apa!''' balas mereka bertiga membentak Shikamaru yang mengganggu perdebatan tidak jelas mereka.

'kami sedang membahas hal yang penting disini Shikamaru'

'Mnemo-1 kau yang tidak bersangkutan sebaiknya diam saja. Pyro-1 Ganti'

'Rias benar Shika-kun, kau yang tidak bersangkutan sebaiknya diam ini menyangkut harga diri kami sebagai manusia'

'kenapa aku yang dimarahi? dan kenapa masalah nama Ikan dan buku ero menjadi standar harga diri manusia disini' batin Shikamru menangis

"Su-sumimasen, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika kita sedang bertugas disini" bukan Shikamaru yang menjawab, tapi Chouji yang juga miris melihat kelakuan Absurd rekannya, meskipun orang yang menggunakan sebuah Senapan seperti batu tidak pantas merasa seperti itu.

'''!''' mereke bertiga-3 diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun untuk beberapa saat.

'O-oh ka-kalian benar! Rias Tobio kita bahas masalah ini lain kali sekarang kita lanjutkan tugas kita' ujar Kakashi yang sudah kembali ke mode seriusnya.

'AhhTa-taicho K-kau benar masih ada tugas yang harus kita selesaikan'

'H-ha'i Taicho. Pyro-1 ganti'

'Ehem..baiklah kalau begitu. kalian lanjutkan, sisanya percayakan pada kami' setelah mengatak itu Kakashi memutuskan saluran komunikasi mereka.

''' Tidak, kepercayaan kami pada kalian sudah hancur''' batin mereka ber-3

.

kembali pada Kakashi yang berada di depan Kuoh Plaza sambil membaca buku laknatnya yang selalu ia bawa bahkan pada misi yang penting seperti ini, bahkan mungkin kelak ia juga akan membawa buku ini bersamanya saat di kubur nanti

"baiklah! kita lanjutkan ke renacana selanjutnya"

Kakashi kembali menyambungkn saluran Komunikasinya, namun bukan pada tim Shikamaru melainkan pada tim lain yang membantu mereka dalam operasi ini.

"baiklah Kurenai bagaimana?"

.

Sekarang di sebuah gedung tinggi yang berjarak 200m dari Kuoh Plaza, dimana tim Kurenai yang beranggotakan Kiba, Shino, dan juga Hinata. Tim ini sangat terkenal dikalangan para ANBU denagn julukan Tim kebun binatang, itu dikarenakan seluruh anggotan tim ini minus Kurenai memiliki jenis Telekinesis yang sama, yakni Zoakinesis. sebuah kemampuan yang bisa membuat pemiliknya berbicara maupun berubah menjadi hewan, biasanya setiap tim memilik anggota dengan jenis telekinesis yang berbeda-beda, mungkin hanya tim ini satu-satunya tim yang memiliki jenis Telekinesis yang sama. Dan lalu tugas Tim Kurenai itu sendiri hanya memastikan posisi dan jumlah musuh yang

"Shino bilang ada sekitar 50 orang menggunakan senjata api yang berkeliaran di sekitar sana" jelas Kurenai.

'begitu, jadi mereka juga mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk juga? lalu apakah ada seorang penembak jitu atau semacamnya?'

"Hinata!" ujar Kurenai

seolah mengerti apa yang Kurenai maksud Hinata langsung mengaktifkan kemampuan Telekinesis-nya

"ZOAKINESIS: AQUILA EYE"

ZOAKINESIS milik Hinata ini bisa merubah beberapa anggota tubuhnya menjadi hewan, seperti sekarang ia merubah matanya dengan mata elang yang terkenal memiliki jarak pandang hingga 1,5Km. Dengan mata Hinata bisa memantau sekitar untuk berjaga-jaga jika musuh menempatkan seorang penembak jitu atau Holder lain yang memilki kemampuan serangan jarak jauh.

"Bagaiman Hinata apa kau melihat sesuatu" tanya Kiba dengan penasaran.

"Hmmm ada satu orang, di atas Balai Kota arah jam 3.00- oh!" Jerit Hinata mengakhiri laporannya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kurenai dengan sedikit panik.

"O-orang i-itu! Dia melihatku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya dia menyadari jika aku sedang mengawasinya"

"Jangan bercanda Hinata! Tidak mungkin dari jarak sejauh ini!" Ujar Kiba tidak percaya,

Jarak gedung ini dari Kuoh Plaza adalah 200m, dan Balai Kota yang dikatakan Hinata kurang lebih berjarak 500m, itu berarti jaraknya posisi mereka dengan orang itu sekitar 700m dan ia menyadari jika sedang di awasi oleh Hinata?

"Kau dengar sendirikan Kakashi? Sepertinya ada satu lagi Holder yang bergabung dalam pestamu" Ujar Kurenai kepada Kakashi.

'Yah sepertinya ini akan semakin meriah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu'

"Sama-sama, apa kau yakin tidak perlu bantuan?"

'Ya! Lagi pula ini berawal dari kegagalan kami'

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati"

'Percayakan saja padaku'

Setelah itu Kakashi memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Kurenai.

"Baiklah anak-anak tugas kita sudah selesai"

"Oh akhirnya selesai juga" ujar Kiba sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hmmm syukurlah ini berjalan lancar" kali ini Shino yang ikut menyerukan kelegaannya.

"Nee! Nee! Sensei kau tidak lupa janji mu yang seminggu yang lalu kan?

"Tentu saja tidak Hinata, lihat bahkan aku sudah menulis daftar barang yang ingin kubeli"

Kurenai mengeluarkan sebuah buku besar berukuran A4 dengan tebal 10cm yang entah kenapa bisa keluar dari saku celananya. Mata Hinata langsung berbinar menatap buku besar yang di sampulnya bertuliskan 'Daftar Belanjaan'

"Sensei kau memang yang terbaik"

"Hahah beginilah cara seorang profesiona Hinata"

" Eto Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku dan Sensei akan pergi shooting" jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis yang merekah.

"Huh shooting?"

"Mungkin yang dimaksud Hinata Shoping Kiba" kata Shino meluruskan ucapan Hinata

"Nah itu dia maksudku Shino-kun, aku dan Kaicho akan pergi Hunting ke Mall itu" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah Kuoh Plaza.

'Kenapa jadi Huntung?' Pikir mereka ber-3

"kalian ingin ikut?" Ajak Kurenai dengan berapi-api.

"Ti-tidak terimakasih sensei, aku harus memandikan serangga-seranggaku" ujar Shino yang langsung melompat dari gedung yang memilik 70lantai itu.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

"Tenang saja Kiba-kun, dalam ketinggian ini Shino-kun hanya akan sekarat"

'Bukankah itu tidak baik-baik saja bodoh!" Jerit Kiba dalam Hati.

"Yang terpenting sekarang! Kau akan ikutkan K-I-B-A" kata Kurenai sambil mengeluarkan borgol dari sakunya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sensei aku tidak bilang ingin ikut, dan untuk apa Sensei mengeluarkan borgol itu?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir Kiba-kun! Mari kita bersenang-senang, hihihi" ujar Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegangi tubuh Kiba dari belakang. Kurenai mulai berjalan dengan

"Baiklah Kiba, kita berangkat sekarang"

"Tidakkkkkkkk!"

Sementara itu...

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Kiba"

Ujar Shino yang masih sempat mendengar teriakan pilu milik Kiba, setidaknya berakhir di rumah sakit masih jauh lebih baik dari pada berakhir di tempat perbelanjaan bersama dua gadis laknat itu. Itulah yang di pikirkan Shino yang saat ini sedang di larikan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kita kembali ke posisi Kakashi dan tim-nya Di Kuoh Plaza.

"Hah tidak kusangka kita harus melibatkan banyak orang untuk misi ini" keluh Kakashi yang masih setia dengan buku sucinya.

Memang tidak dapat di pungkiri jika misi ini adalah misi terberat yang pernah Kakashi alami semenjak memimpin tim ini, dan semua ini di sebabkan oleh sebuah botol yang berisi cairan aneh yang bisa membuat seorang Holder seperti dirinya menjadi abu. Memikirkan masalah serum itu entah mengapa Kakashi kembali teringat kepada mendiang gurunya yang sekaligus pembuat serum itu. Namikaze Minato, seorang Holder pertama dari Jepang yang bisa naik ke tahap _Parfait_ sekaligus juga salah satu dari 3 ilmuwan terbaik Jepang. Ya, gurunya itu memang sangat luar biasa, bahkan terkadang dia merasa iri pada gurunya itu. Kekuatan, kecerdasan, dan bahkan juga ketampanan

'Taicho aku sudah menemukan si gadis rubah itu' ujar Tobia yang membuyarkan lamunan singkat Kakashi

"Kerja bagus Tobio, di mana posisinya sekarang?"

'Dia menuju Warteg yang ada di lantai 2'

'Apa itu Warteg Kuro-Ino?' Tanya Rias yang baru saja mendengar sebuah kosa kata yang asing di telingannya.

'Entahlah Rias, mungkin sebuah rumah makan baru'

'Oh,,, apa makanannya enak?'

'Tunggu sebentar aku akan mencari tahunya dulu'

Tobio langsung mengutak-ngatik laptop didepannya yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk meretas keamanan di Mall itu.

'Hmmm sepertinya itu adalah sebuah restoran yang menyajikam makanan dari Indonesia'

'Indonesia? Maksudmu Indonesia yang terkenal akan kelezatan kulinernya itu?'

'Kau tahu negara itu?'

'Tentu saja! Sebagai penggemar kuliner mana mungkin aku tidak tahu tempat itu'

dan setelah itu pembicaraan mereka berlanjut membahas soal makanan yang berujung pertengkaran tentang makanan apa yang paling enak. Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ocehan kedua anak buahnya, yang menurutnya lebih pantas menjadi pemeran Tom & Jerry versi Live action.

"Tobio! Rias! Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran tidak jelas kalian? Kita sedang melakukan misi sekarang... Seharusnya kalian Blablabla" Kakashi terus mengoceh selama 10mnt dengan urat yang mulai terlihat menegang di keningnya.

'Maafkan kami Kakashi-sama' ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Hahhh,,,,,Tobio kau urus tamu tak di undang itu, dan Rias lumpuhkan satu persatu para pengguna senjata apa itu, lalu setelah itu kau bantu aku menghadapi si Gadis Rubah itu, kita bergerak sekarang"

"Di mengerti Taicho!"

"Siap laksanakan Electro-Zero, Pyro-1 ganti"

Jawab mereka dengan serempak. Tobio langsung melesat menuju tempat orang yang mejadi targetnya, sebenarnya dia ingin berhadapan dengan si Gadis Rubah yang sudah mempermalukan mereka malam itu, tapi karena perintah atasan dengan terpaksa dia harus melepaskan satu-satunya kesempatan balas dendam yang ia miliki.

Sementara itu sama seperti Tobio, Kakashi langsung berlari kecil menuju posisi Rias yang sedang menunggunya di lantai 3. Sampai saat ini Kakashi merasa bersyukur karena rencananya berjalan sesuai rencana, memang ada sedikit kesalahan perhitungan tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu melenceng dari rencana awal. Yah, tidak terlalu melenceng sampai Kakashi melihat dua buah Helikopter dan sebuah mobil lapis baja yang menuju ke arah Mall itu.

'Taicho itu kan,,,' ujar Tobio yang juga melihat Helikopter itu.

"Yah, sepertinya ada seseorang yang meberikan undang ilegal kepada J.S.D.F"

'Sialan! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?'

J.S.D.F pada dasarnya mereka adalah tentara nasional Jepang, yang seharusnya tidak boleh di turunkan kecuali menyangkut krisis Nasional. Meskipun J.S.D.F dan ANBU merupakan perangkat Negara yang memilik fungsi yang hampir sama. Namun pada kenyataannya di antara kedua lembaga ini memimiliki Ideologi yang sangat bertentangan. Jika ANBU adalah sebuah badan menangani setiap tindak pidana yang dilakukan para HOLDER dan menjaga hak-hak mereka sebagai warga negara. Maka J.S.D.F menganggap para HOLDER tidak lebih dari sebuah alat yang tidak membutuhkan sebuah Hak asasi. Oleh karena itulah semenjak berdirinya ANBU 30 tahun yang lalu, J.S.D.F selalu menunjukan rasa permusuhan yang sangat kental kepada mereka. Jadi jika mereka berpapasan di sini sudah pasti pertarungan 3 arah akan terjadi. Kakashi sudah bisa menembak apa yang J.S.D.F lakukan di sini bukanlah sebagai bala bantuan atau semacamnya, dan kedatangan mereka membuat rencana Kakashi yang awalnya tidak terlalu melenceng, kini berubah menjadi sangat melenceng dan bahkan bisa berujung menjadi ngawur.

'Bagaimana sekarang Taicho? Haruskah kita menghampiri mereka dan berbicara dengan baik-baik?'' Tanya Rias.

'Maksudmu seperti 'sumimasen hari ini mereka adalah terget kami hari ini, jadi bisakah kalian kembali di lain hari' seperti itu?'

"Lelucon yang bagus Tobio, seperti nya kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang pelawak"

'Kurasa aku akan memikirkan usulan itu setelah semua ini berakhir Taicho'

Kakashi tidak menjawab, karena memang ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menambahkan humor garing kedalam cerita, dia tidak pernah berpikir pihak J.S.D.F akan ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Dan pertanyaannya sekarang 'bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?' ANBU adalah sebuah lembaga elit dan sangat rahasia, dan tentu saja setiap informasi yang ada tidak akan mudah bocor kepada pihak manapun. Tapi, sekarang mereka sudah mengetahui rencana mereka susun tidak sampai seminggu yang lalu. Jadi hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa Kakashi ambil.

'Ada seorang agen ganda di tubuh ANBU'

Kakashi memang tidak memilik otak yang jenius seperti Shikamaru, namun jika dari pengalaman dan Insting dengan bangga dia akan memproklamirkan bahwa tidak ada ANBU di Kuoh yang memiliki pengalam segudang dan Insting setajam dirinya. Karena Itulah dia sangat yakin jika itu adalah kesimpulan yang paling masuk akal untuk saat ini, meskipun itu hampir mendekati mustahil mengingat seberapa ketatnya metode perekrutan yang di gunakan ANBU, dengan kata lain jika memang sang agen ganda itu memang ada dia pasti adalah oranh yang harus Kakashi waspadai. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang harus ia persoalkan sekarang, dia harus segera menganmbil sebuah keputusan untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

'Danzo Sialan! padahal sejauh ini semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana' rutuk Kakashi dalam hati.

'Kakashi Taicho!'

Kakashi segera tersadar berkat teriakan cempreng milik Rias. Ya, seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, Kakashi sudah sering menghadi yang bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari ini. Akan menjadi sebuah lelucon yang tidak lucu jika seorang veteran sepertinya panik hanya gara-gara ada pihak ke-3 yang mengetahui rencananya.

"Kita lakukan sesuai rencana, Rias untuk sementara carilah tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Biarkan J.S.D.F yang menangani musuh, setidaknya mereka bisa membantu melemahkan musuh."

"Di mengerti!"

"Siap Taicho!"

Kakashi melihat kerumunan orang yang berlarian kesana kemari dengan panik melihat tentara nasional mereka masuk dengan paksa kedalam Mall. Pada dasarnya baik si gadis rubah maupun J.S.D.F adalah musuh mereka, jadi diam dan membiarkan kedua musuhnya saling bertarung satu sama lain adalah rencana yang paling logis, meskipun tindakan yang dia ambil adalah pengecut namun bagi kesatuan ANBU yang memiliki slogan 'abaikan etika utamakan misi' itu bukanlah masalah. Gurunya juga pernah berkata 'yang pertama kali akan mati dalam pertempuran adalah orang jujur, lalu yang kedua adalah orang baik' dan mulai dari situ Kakashi

"Ini sudah cukup setidaknya untuk saat ini" gumam

.

"Hehh sepertinya sudah di mulai"

Kata Seorang pria yang sedang duduk sambil mengaduk-ngaduk minuman nya dengan malas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan transaksi-nya sekarang?" Balas wanita manis yang duduk di depan pria tadi.

"Rize-chan, akan tidak sopan jika kita mengabaikan tamu yang sudah susah payah menemui kita" ujar pria itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu kau mau kemana?"

"Hah? Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan menyapa mereka. Kau tahu? Sejak sampai kemari aku belum pernah berpesta sekalipun"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan transaksi kita"

"Oh tidak perlu khawatir, kita bisa melanjutkannya setelah aku selesai dengan orang-orang itu. Jaa nee" ujar pria itu tanpa memperdulikan Rize yang sedang meneriakinya.

Jujur saja, jika bukan karena tugas dari tuannya Rize pasti sudah melubangi setiap inci dari tubuh orang itu. Dan untuk sesaat dia kembali mengingat alasan kenapa ia membenci tugas yang mengharuskannya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, ia benci itu karena itu mengharuskannya berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, sejauh yang dia ingat selama ini dia tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain sebagai Kamishiro Rize wanita berusia 20thn yang hobi membaca. Bahkan di depan tuannya sendiri dia selalu memainkan peran sebagai bawahan yang setia kepada tuannya. Yah, tidak pernah! Kecuali kepada satu orang.

"Naruto"

Rize melengkupkan tubuh ke atas meja, dengan tidak sadar ia kembali menyebutkan nama itu, nama seseorang yang sudah memberinya secercah kebahagian yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, meskipun kebersamaan mereka tidaklah lama namun ia merasa telah banyak melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama, mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya mengeluarkan senyum tulus yang selama ini tidak pernah ia keluarkan, terkadang ia juga penasaran apakah Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Tapi, pada saat itu Naruto bilang kalau dia mencintainya? Cinta? Mungkinkah dia juga mencintai Naruto? Rize tidak sudah tidak peduli lagi, ini sudah terlambat untuk itu lagi Naruto mungkin.

"... Dia sudah membenciku"

Itulah yang Rize yakini saat ini, meski begitu dia tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang Naruto bisa kembali lagi ke kehidupannya yang semula, dan dia juga yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kebahagian yang dimana tidak ada satupun tempat untuk seorang pembunuh seperti dirinya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal baik dalam hidupku"

Ujarnya dengan nada yang mengandung kesedihan, air matanyapun mulai mengalir melewati pipi indahnya yang mewakili berbagai macam perasaan yang ia miliki saat ini, Rize sudah berusaha mejauhkan Naruto dari hal buruk yang ada pada dirinya. Namun Takdir mereka sudah terikat bahkan sebelum mereka berdua bertemu, takdir yang akan membawa perubahan pada dunia yang penuh dengan kesenjangan ini. Dan sekalinya takdir sudah di terpakan tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa merubahnya.

 **To Be Continue...**

Yo... Hishashiburi para Readers sekalian! Ketemu lagi sama Gw The Platooooooooo! Baskoooommmm! Kasih tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Dan sebelumnya gw ucapin

Minal aidzin wal fa idzin Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Iya.. Iya Gw tau emang udah telat tapi dari pada gk ngucapin sama sekali, bener gk Readers-san? Dan gw jga minta maaf karena baru bisa Update lagi, dan alesannya? ya karena gw lgi mager. Jdi dari pada gw maksain bikin trus hasilnya jelek, mending gk usah sekalian. Dulu sebelum nyoba jdi Author, gw sering banget ngerasa kesel sama Author yang kalau Update lama banget. Tapi, karena sekarang gw udh jdi Author jga sedikit banyak gw tau kenapa Author lain jga suka pada lama kalau urusan nge-update, dah sekian dulu sambutan (?) Dari gw.

Dan buat yang masih inget gw d chapter sebelumnya gw bilang kalau kekuatan Naruto bakal bangkit d chapter ini, gw minta maaf banget karena gk bisa nepatin itu. Jdi rencana gw. Kemampuan Telekinesis Naruto bakal bangkit di Chapter depan atau di chapter depanya lagi atau di chapter denpannya depannya lagi atau depannya depannya depannya lagi, lah yang jelas tunggu aja dan jangan banyak protes. Ok sekian dari gw dan buat tambahan di bawah ini ada beberapa penjelasan tentang beberapa jenis Telekinesis yang udah muncul sampai Chapter ini,

ILLUSIONARYKINESIS : kemampuan memanipulasi pikiran dan panca indra manusia.

MNEMOKINESIS : dapat mengingat apapun dengan cepat.

MYOKINESIS : kemampuan memanipulasi kekuatan dan otot.

ZOAKINESIS : kemampuan berbicara dan berubah menjadi hewan.

HYDROKINESIS : kemampuan untuk mengendalikan air, bahkan dapat meciptakan air itu sendiri dari ketiadaan jika sudah berada dalam tingkatan Parfait.

PYROKINESIS : kemampuan untuk mengendalikan api, bahkan dapat meciptakan api itu sendiri dari ketiadaan jika sudah berada dalam tingkatan Parfait.

ELECTROKINESIS : kemampuan mengendalikan energi Listrik.

SONIKINESIS: kemampuan mengendalikan dan menciptakan gelombang Ultrasonik.

Nah ini dia 8 dari 40jenis Telekinesis makro, buat sisa bakal gw tulis di lain waktu.

 _Segitu aja tambahan dari gw. Sampai ketemu lagi di Chapter depan._

 _Gw The Plato Baskom pamit undur diri_

 _Assalamu'laikum w.r w,b_

 _Next Chapter: Awal kebangkitan_


End file.
